Blood Revenge
by False-Smile
Summary: Bella es una joven solitaria, en sus pensamientos solo puede recordar como tiempo atrás aquel vampiro mató a sus padres, la violó y la convirtió en lo que ahora es, una vampira. Su corazón ha dejado de latir pero en su mente solo hay un objetivo, venganza. / Una mezcla de sangre, mucha acción y algo de Lemmon./
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer a mi simplemente me dio por crear esta historia con ellos.**

**CAPÍTULO 1- RECUERDOS**

-¡No, basta! ¡No! ¡Por favor! - grité entre sollozos al recordar aquella pesadilla.

Todos los días a cualquier hora de repente me venían a la mente esas imágenes, esas horribles imágenes que lamentablemente eran mis únicos recuerdos como humana. Aquello sucedió hace unos tres años y aún recuerdo el rostro de aquel hombre que tanto daño me hizo. Jamás logré olvidarle.

Mi nombre es Bella y soy una vampira. Yo no pedí serlo y de hecho ahora hubiese preferido que aquel monstruo terminara con mi vida igual que lo hizo con mis padres. Todavía recuerdo ese día…

-¡Bella! Vístete de una vez o llegaremos tarde a la película- me dijo mi madre, René.

-¡Voy mamá! –le contesté

Íbamos al centro comercial como la gran mayoría de los viernes noche, nos dedicábamos a ver alguna película en el cine, normalmente algún estreno y después acudíamos a la misma pizzería de siempre, las pizzas allí estaba realmente deliciosas y el precio era bastante económico.

Era bastante triste pensar que los viernes por la noche me los pasaba con mis padres, tenía 18 años y no tenía ningún amigo. En el instituto era la rara, la friki, nadie me hablaba y si lo hacia era para insultarme, por eso adoraba esas noches con mis padres. Todos esos años en el instituto me hicieron muy fuerte mentalmente.

Salimos de casa y cogimos el coche rumbo al centro comercial, por la ventanilla del coche podía ver a algunos conocidos del instituto por la calle con botellas en la mano, pasándoselo bien y riendo. Nunca fui aceptada por ellos, el no hacer lo típico de una chica de mi edad me ponía triste. Mi madre siempre fue muy comprensiva y se esforzaba por ser divertida cuando hacíamos algo juntas.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos al centro comercial, estaban echando los tráiler y por suerte no nos perdimos ni un minuto de la película.

La película era muy divertida, la típica comedia americana para divertirse un rato y no pensar en nada. Pasadas unas dos horas salimos de la sala y me entraron unas fuertes ganas de ir al baño.

-Mamá, voy un momento al baño esperadme en la pizzería que me muero de hambre –les dije con una sonrisa

-Está bien Bells, pero no tardes –me respondieron los dos al unisonó.

Salí del baño y lo vi, era un hombre alto, rubio y bastante fornido. Estaba solo y miraba al suelo fijamente, ni siquiera podía verle el rostro. Me llamó la atención pero al rato me di cuenta de que la pizza ya estaría servida y me fui rápidamente.

Cerca de medianoche regresábamos a casa, estaba realmente agotada. Había empezado a llover y por la ventana del coche apenas se podía vislumbrar algo. Paramos en un semáforo y en aquel momento bajo la lluvia pude ver al mismo hombre del centro comercial, él se percató de que lo observaba y me miró fijamente. A duras penas podía verle la cara pero aquellos ojos eran de un rojo muy intenso y me cortaron el aliento. Intentaba desviar la mirada de ellos, pero no podía, me atrapaban. Solo deseaba que el semáforo se pusiese en verde lo antes posible.

Por suerte no tardamos en reanudar la marcha hacía casa.

Volvimos a casa y decidí meterme enseguida en la cama. Mis padres se quedaron abajo en el salón viendo la televisión un poco más. Me quede en la cama navegando un poco en internet con el móvil, estaba cansada pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño. No podía olvidar aquellos ojos.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y después oí un terrible sonido seguido de un grito desgarrador de mi madre. Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo. Quería ver que estaba pasando pero mis piernas no respondían a mis órdenes. Llamé a mis padres una y otra vez pero no obtuve respuesta así que me armé de valor y bajé al piso de abajo. El silencio reinaba en la casa, no podía oír nada, solo el crujir de mis pasos en la escalera. Al terminar de bajar note como mi pie desnudo pisaba algo viscoso y espeso.

Encendí la luz como pude y lo vi, era sangre. Me dirigí al salón temblando y vi algo que nadie debería ver jamás, los cadáveres de mis padres. Estaban completamente desgarrados y tenían algunos miembros amputados. Las cortinas y los muebles estaban manchados de sangre y prácticamente destrozados. No podía ser cierto.

Deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla y cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude para intentar despertarme.

-Hola pequeña –me susurro una voz a la espalda.

Abrí los ojos asustada y giré mi cuello para ver que había detrás de mía.

Grité, pero rápidamente el hombre me callo de una sacudida. Caí al suelo, mis brazos y piernas no paraban de temblar y me reincorpore y pude volver a verlos, esos ojos rojos estaban en mi casa y su dueño era el asesino de mis padres, la sangre que lo envolvía era prueba de ello. No podía dejar de temblar, por un momento pareció que dejaba incluso de respirar.

-¿Tienes miedo, pequeña? Tranquila pórtate bien y quizá te espere un futuro diferente al de tus padres –me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar el hombre me cogió fuertemente por las muñecas con una sola mano y me estampó contra el suelo, tenía una fuerza descomunal, sobrehumana y no podía quitármelo de encima. Me cogió de la camiseta con la otra mano y me la arrancó salvajemente, no le costó mucho más deshacerse de la ropa restante y dejarme desnuda ante él.

Lentamente me acaricio el cuello mientras me olía por todas partes.

-Eres realmente hermosa, tu sangre tiene un aroma perfecto. No puedo contenerme, tengo que hacerte mía –me dijo mientras sus ojos pasaban a un rojo todavía más intenso. No paraba de tocarme, primero mi cintura y lentamente por mis piernas. Con su mano derecha subía por mis muslos y siguió hasta mis pechos, cogió uno de ellos y lo apretó salvajemente, quería moverme pero me era imposible, tenía una increíble fuerza.

Se desabrochó el pantalón y se bajo los bóxers y pude ver su miembro totalmente erecto. Se acercó a mi sexualidad y sin ninguna sutileza entro en mí despojándome de mi virginidad.

-¡No, por favor basta! ¡Pare, me hace dañó! –grité y grité entre lágrimas.

Él me tapaba la boca con la mano y me rodeaba fuertemente la cintura con su brazo izquierdo atrayéndome hacía él con cada embestida.

No hizo caso a mis palabras, sus embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes y yo no podía aguantar más y me desmayé. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto tiempo duraron sus embestidas y la verdad prefiero no saberlo.

De repente noté una fuerte vibración en mi interior, era como si el más potente ácido estuviese dentro de mí y me estuviese envenenando por dentro. Eso me sacó de mi desmayo y pude ver como el hombre me mordía el cuello con sus afilados colmillos.

¿Qué clase de monstruo era él?

Sentía como bebía mi sangre y a la vez como inyectaba en mi su ponzoña, definitivamente era un vampiro. Terminó su tarea y se levantó, me miró fijamente con aquellos ojos inolvidables.

-Te has portado realmente bien. Mi ponzoña está en tu interior y pronto serás como yo –me dijo.

Se levantó de encima de mí se puso los pantalones y se lamió algo de sangre que tenía en el labio inferior, en su rostro se apreciaba una sonrisa algo irónica. Ni siquiera escuche como cerró la puerta y se fue. De hecho parecía que ninguno de mis sentidos funcionase como debería. No podía ni ponerme en pie.

No se cuantos días pasaron pero fueron realmente un infierno, no era dueña de mi cuerpo y sentía que mi corazón moría poco a poco. Mi respiración era cada vez más lenta y el ardor que sentía era cada vez más intenso pero hubo un momento que se detuvo. Se detuvo sin más, junto a los latidos de mi corazón. Pensé que había muerto, no sentía absolutamente nada pero de repente lo note, una gran vibración que hizo temblar hasta el más mínimo lugar de mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar y pude levantarme, todo seguía igual en mi casa y los cuerpos de mis padres se descomponían y producían un horrible olor. Notaba el olor con muchísima más fuerza. Busqué por mi cuerpo por si encontraba el rastro de alguna herida infectada pero no pude encontrar nada. Mi piel estaba preciosa, intacta, sin ningún tipo de rasguño.

Fui al espejo para comprobar que estaba totalmente bien y en mi reflejo vi los mismos ojos de aquel tipo, rojos. Mi pelo había cambiado a una tonalidad más clara y era más voluminoso, incluso parecía que había crecido, me llegaba hasta la cintura y mi cuerpo estaba más definido. Era realmente hermosa.

Minutos después volví al salón y me encargué de deshacerme de la mejor manera de los cuerpos de mis padres o lo que quedaba de ellos y darles la mejor despedida que pude. Me hubiese gustado llamar a la policía y darles el verdadero entierro que se merecían pero no podía hacerlo. Me hubiese convertido en la sospechosa número uno de sus muertes, tuve que huir de todo, al fin y al cabo nada me ataba ya ese horrible lugar que tan mal me había tratado. Abandoné mi hogar y decidí empezar de nuevo en otro sitio.

Me trasladé a Nueva York y fui acostumbrándome rápidamente a mi nuevo cuerpo, mis nuevos "hábitos" de vampira y a mi nueva vida. Me di cuenta de que mi belleza no era lo único que había incrementado, era mucho más fuerte y rápida y había desarrollado una fuerte habilidad sobrenatural, la telequinesis. Al principio solo podía mover objetos bastante pequeños como lápices y utensilios de cocina pero durante la noche puesto que no dormía me dedicaba a entrenar esa habilidad hasta llegar al nivel de mover coches y muebles muchos más pesados.

A pesar de que había pasado ya el tiempo no lograba olvidar lo ocurrido y poco a poco me daban ataques psicóticos, me volvía una completa sádica y eliminaba a lo que se me pusiera por delante, quizá mi sed de sangre tuvo algo que ver. Me era difícil controlarme sobretodo al principio y eso ocasionó que me mudara de barrio un par de veces.

Pero ahora, tengo un perfecto control sobre ello. Han pasado dos años y domino muy bien mis habilidades sobrehumanas. Puedo estar días sin beber sangre y cuando lo hago es sangre animal. Pero sigo sin poder olvidar al hombre que me arruinó la vida, que me transformo en este monstruo que ahora soy y que mató a las personas que más quería en este mundo.

Todo este tiempo he permanecido con vida, he luchado contra todo, con un único objetivo, eliminarle. Vengarme por lo que hizo y demostrarle que se equivocó al transformarme en un ser de su mismo nivel.

**Pues nada este es mi primer fic aunque ya leía fics antes este es el primero que publico, una amiga se puso algo pesada con que escribiera una historia y aquí está. No se si me la eliminaran por ser demasiado sangrienta aunque de momento está bastante light. Va a tener bastante acción y algo de romance. Siento si el capítulo es algo corto pero digamos que es como una introducción a la historia. Bueno, espero que la disfruten ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2- SIN CONTROL**

Como cada mañana volvió a amanecer, el Sol no me afectaba lo más mínimo como se suele decir normalmente de los vampiros, pero no podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él como cuando era humana.

El cielo estaba claro y despejado, pero no iba a ser un buen día. Para mi ninguno lo era.

Di un paseo por la ciudad como de costumbre, adoraba pasear yo sola. Llevaba tanto tiempo en esta ciudad y aún así jamás hablaba con nadie, era de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado después de mi transformación. Seguía tan antisocial como siempre. Pero ahora eso poco importaba. Quizá si hablase con alguien se me cruzarán los cables y acabase mordiéndole y bebiendo toda su sangre.

La ciudad estaba repleta de gente, eso me gustaba de Nueva York. Había tanta gente que pasar desapercibida era realmente fácil. Miles de aromas me venían, tanta gente tantos olores distintos, algunos deliciosos otros repugnantes, ninguno de ellos se podía hacer a una idea de las ganas que tenía de beber su sangre. Pero me prometí a mi misma no volver a hacerlo, no quería ser como ellos, no quería ser como él…

Fui al parque y me acomodé en un banco. Me puse a observar a la gente, muchos niños se divertían juntos mientras reían y correteaban, sus madres mientras tanto se sentaban cerca de donde ellos jugaban y hablaban durante horas.

La suave brisa golpeaba mi rostro y hacía mover mi cabello en dirección al viento, se estaba muy relajada. Al cabo de un rato escuché el grito de una niña quejarse y altero mi tranquilidad, me volteé y vi que a la niña se le escapó el globo. Corría tras de él y se tropezó con mi banco.

La niña cayó al suelo y yo intenté volver a mi estado de relajación.

-¡Perdona, perdona! -me gritó la niña. Demonios volvía a molestarme.

-Umm, ¿que demonios quieres? –pregunté con mi habitual simpatía.

-¡El globo, el globo! Por favor recupere mi globo –dijo mientras hacia pucheros.

-Déjame en paz.

Parece que aquella niña no podía percibir que me molestaba y tampoco se dio cuenta de mi mal humor. Ella seguía insistiendo para que la ayudara a recuperar el maldito globo.

Pensaba ignorarla pero insistía y insistía, finalmente cansada de oír sus lloros utilice mis poderes telequinéticos para traer el globo de vuelta hasta ella. La niña se quedo algo sorprendida al ver como el globo volvía a su mano sin que yo hiciese nada. Pero no le preocupó, ahora estaba contenta. Su sonrisa realmente mereció la pena.

-¡Gracias, gracias! Yo soy Alice y tengo 8 años. ¿Y tú como te llamas? – dijo con una sonrisa radiante nada mas volver a tener el globo en sus manos.

-Ya tienes lo que querías, lárgate –otra vez saqué a relucir mi buen humor.

Estaba harta de su presencia así que me levanté del banco y proseguí con el paseo. Por un momento pensaba que ya me había librado de la molesta niña pero cuando me quise dar cuenta Alice estaba siguiéndome. Estuve paseando por la ciudad todo el día pero la maldita enana era incansable y me seguía dando brincos.

¿Dónde estaban sus malditos padres y porque no se la llevaban ya de aquí?

Cansada me giré bruscamente me acerqué a ella y me arqueé para estar a su misma altura.

-Enana, ¿deja de seguirme entiendes? Vete con tus padres que seguro que te estarán buscando. – dije en un tono algo borde.

La niña no me contestó, pensé que por fin lo había entendido y comencé a andar y me di cuenta de que no cesaba con su actitud. Era un verdadero parásito. Estaba harta así que utilice mi increíble velocidad para despistarla. Al fin logre evitar su continua persecución.

El sol comenzó a caer y la noche apareció y yo por fin me había librado de la molesta niña. Caí en la cuenta de que había dejado a una niña de 8 años por las calles de Nueva York sola y bastante lejos del maldito parque y encima de noche.

No se porque pero me preocupaba la niña de verdad. ¿Mi conciencia me hablaba? ¿Desde cuando? Pensé que nuestra amistad estaba terminada cuando me transformé pero en ese momento volvía para atormentarme, pensaba que todos esos sentimientos habían muerto cuando me convertí pero parecía que ella había logrado sacarlos con su inocente sonrisa.

Me di toda la prisa que pude y volví al lugar donde la había despistado pero no la encontré así que perseguí el aroma de su sangre. No estaba muy lejos, el aroma me llevo a un callejón oscuro, una farola que titilaba era lo único que iluminaba aquello. Vislumbre unos hombres bastante mayorcitos que molestaban a alguien, y después oí su voz, era Alice.

-¡Dejadme de una vez, sois unos malos tipos! – les gritaba Alice.

-Venga pequeña suelta ese globo y yo te daré otra cosa que puedes coger- le dijo uno de los hombres poniendo sus manos en su paquete.

Entre los tres hombres cogieron a Alice, me dirigí hacía ellos.

-Vamos a divertirnos pequeña- rió uno de ellos. Era asqueroso.

Me acerqué lentamente a ellos en la oscuridad del profundo callejón, estaba realmente furiosa. Me estaba volviendo loca de pensar que le podían hacer algo a Alice, algo como me hicieron a mi. Mis músculos se tensaban y mi interior estaba totalmente descontrolado.

Solo deseaba verlos muertos, eliminar cualquier rastro de su existencia, pintar ese callejón con el color de su sangre. Seguí andando lentamente hacia ellos hasta que se percataron de mi presencia.

-¿Eh? ¿Hola jovencita, vienes a unirte a la fiesta? – rió arrogante uno de ellos.

No les contesté y eso les enfurecía.

-¡Maldita zorra! –me gritó el mismo tipo

Nuevamente no le respondí.

-¿Así que no piensas hablar eh? Ven aquí y te dejaré unirte a la fiesta.

Volví a quedarme callada, solo le miré fijamente con mis ojos que estaban ardiendo de furia.

El hombre comenzó a temblar, y no apartaba la vista de mi.

-¿Que..que..que demonios eres tu? – dijo el hombre tartamudeando un poco.

No iba a poder controlarme, esta vez no. Solo quería ver sangre y más sangre. Su sangre derramada por todos los lugares de aquel oscuro sitio. No dude ni un instante y proyecté mi telequinesia hacia su brazo izquierdo, sin apenas esfuerzo logré desalojarlo del sitio y arrancárselo brutalmente, después lentamente me dediqué a arrancarle el otro. La sangre no paraba de emanar de ambos brazos mientras el gritaba sin parar y se retorcía en el suelo.

Sus gritos eran realmente molestos, ya me había cansado de oírle.

-¡Uaaaaaahhhh! ¡Zorra! ¡Eres una maldita zorra! – no paraba de retorcerse en el suelo mientras sangraba.

Me acerqué más a él hasta quedar yo de pie y al a mi lado tumbado en el suelo. Le volví a mirar fijamente.

-Me aburres – dije tajantemente.

Con un simple pisotón basto para aplastarle la cabeza y silenciar por fin sus molestos gritos. Mientras tanto los otros dos miraban horrorizados como había acabado con la vida de su amigo, mientras Alice se escondía en un contenedor cercano. Quería terminar de una vez antes de que ella pudiera ver algo más.

Me llevó unos dos minutos, me acerqué a uno de ellos y le arañe el torso desgarrándole la camiseta y posteriormente la piel , después me coloqué detrás de él a una velocidad sobrehumana y coloqué mis manos cada una a un lado de su cabeza.

El hombre gritaba horrorizado y suplicaba por su vida.

-Por favor, ¡no lo hagas!- gritó histérico. –Te daré lo que quie…

No pudo terminar la frase porque le retorcí el cuello en ese instante. Estaba extasiada de furia y también sentía placer, un placer indescriptible al ver toda aquella sangre, ver el miedo en sus ojos y sentir que podía acabar con ellos por mi misma.

Fui rápido a por el último de ellos y lo empotre contra la pared, se oyeron varios ruidos de huesos rotos al golpearse tan fuertemente contra el muro, con toda mi fuerza introduje mi brazo dentro de él.

-Ugh… por favor…- decía como podía. Estaba escupiendo sangre y eso le dificultaba el habla.

Rebusqué en su interior y encontré su corazón, lo empujé despacio hacía mi para que pudiera experimentar el dolor lentamente. Cada vez era más la sangre que emanaba de su boca. Incluso sus ojos se estaban llenando de ella. Finalmente saqué su corazón perforándole el cuerpo y lo aplasté. El hombre cayó muerto al acto.

Todo estaba teñido de rojo, había demasiada sangre, no se si podría controlar mi vena sádica, mis ganas de seguir eran enormes, estaba exhausta de sentir tanto placer, mis manos temblaban confusas, todo mi cuerpo temblaba y yo me esforzaba por detenerme. Incluso unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

En ese momento se acercó Alice y me abrazó. Ella no me tenía miedo.

-Ya está, todo ha pasado, todo está bien. – me dijo mientras me abrazada con esa voz tan cálida y inocente. Pude notar su calidez en mi cuerpo frio como el hielo, era agradable volver a sentir el calor humano.

En ese instante mis instintos animales se fueron calmando, poco a poco mi sed de sangre se calmo y mi cuerpo dejo de temblar y pude retomar el control.

Me levanté, cogí a Alice y nos fuimos lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

Me llevé a Alice a casa, le dije que se sentara en la cama y le encendí el televisor. Mientras me fui a dar una ducha y después lave la ropa ensangrentada. Ya no había rastro en mí de lo ocurrido, al menos rastro físico. En unos minutos Alice me dijo que tenía que volver al parque, su hermano estaría esperándola. Era muy tarde.

¿A esa hora Alice aún rondaba por las calles normalmente?

La acompañé al parque, estaba completamente solitario solo pude ver una figura a lo lejos. Nos acercamos y allí estaba su hermano, era un joven de unos 17 años con el pelo cobrizo y unos preciosos ojos dorados. Era delgado pero se notaba que entrenaba su cuerpo ya que estaba algo marcado. Era guapo muy guapo. Una brisa de aire hizo que notara su increíble aroma al instante, quería su sangre.

Nos acercamos algo más hasta que nos encontramos.

-Hola, soy Edward. ¿Has estado cuidando de mi hermana todo este rato? – me preguntó

-Si. Algo así – le respondí fríamente

-Sea como sea gracias, parece que Alice se lo ha pasado bien contigo – me dijo sonriendo

Su sonrisa era algo perfecta, por una vez me olvidé de lo que era. Me olvidé de todo. El tiempo se detuvo durante esos tres segundos. Alice se separó de mí y se fue con Edward. Yo ya me iba cuando volví a oír la voz de Alice.

-¿Aún no me dijiste como te llamas? ¡Jum! - dijo Alice con un puchero

-Bella. Soy Bella – le dije intentando crear una sonrisa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía.

Ella sonrió y después los dos se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche y yo volví a mi casa. Conocerlos a ambos había sido una gran sensación.

Al día siguiente fui de nuevo al parque con la esperanza de volver a encontrarme con ellos pero nada así que regresé a casa.

Encendí el televisor y puse las noticias, parece que habían encontrado a los cadáveres de aquellos hombres que eliminé. No tenían ninguna pista y dijeron que se trataba de un asesino en serie pero que al no tener ni rastro de él se había cerrado el caso. Volví a ir al parque los días siguientes pero parece que el haberlos conocido simplemente fue algo esporádico y que no se volvería a repetir. Eso me puso triste pero debía concentrarme en mi verdadero objetivo.

Habían pasado dos años ya desde que aquel horrible vampiro me transformó y yo seguía sin tener ninguna pista sobre su paradero, ni siquiera tenía un nombre al que recurrir.

Los días posteriores fueron bastante tranquilos y me dedicaba a navegar por internet para ver si veía algún asesinato violento o algo así, algo que pudiese ser obra de un vampiro, pero nada. No encontré la más mínima pista, desesperada me tumbé en el sofá y encendí la televisión para ver alguna película o algo para distraerme, empecé a hacer zapping y lo vi, en las noticias daban un terrible asesinato, cuatro víctimas totalmente desangradas y no habían encontrado ninguna pista.

Por lo visto en la misma noche más personas habían sido desangradas a poca distancia unos de otros. Tenía una corazonada, los asesinatos eran demasiado brutales como para ser obra de un ser humano, era un vampiro o al menos eso era lo que yo quería creer.

Todos los asesinatos habían ocurrido en la zona este de la ciudad, no estaba muy lejos y a mi velocidad no me sería muy difícil llegar. Esta noche iría a investigar.

En cuanto la luna apareció en el cielo me puse en marcha, estuve paseando toda la noche. Eran las 4 de la madrugada y seguía sin percibir nada, ningún grito, aroma ni sonido extraño. Seguí andando y escuché unos pasos detrás de mí, hice como si nada y seguí paseando pero aquella sombra no paraba de seguirme, corrí con mi increíble velocidad pero él podía alcanzarme. Note como se acercaba cada vez más y en ese momento me agarró del hombro y me giró hacía él. Tenía mis mismos ojos, por un momento pensé que era él, aquel que tanto tiempo he estado buscando pero solo él podía hacerme temblar y sentir verdadero pánico.

Aquel vampiro era un joven alto mediría casi dos metros, tenía el pelo negro prácticamente rapado y un cuerpo y unos músculos increíbles.

-Hola.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara a la vez que asesina

-Te has equivocado de chica, chaval- de un golpe logré apartarlo

Se quedó realmente extrañado

-¿Tu también eres una vampira? –preguntó desconcertado

-Así es. Y supongo que tú eres el hijo de puta que se ha dedicado a alimentarse todas las noches a costa de varios inocentes- le contesté - Estoy buscando a un vampiro al que quiero eliminar, quizá me puedas ayudar musculitos.

Se empezó a reír, empezó levemente pero después paso a unas fuertes carcajadas.

-¿Quién sabe? Quizá sea yo de quien hablas, pero… ¿y si lo soy? ¿Vas a detenerme o algo así?- preguntó en un tono chulesco mientras cruzaba sus brazos y me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Parecía tener una gran confianza en si mismo, imaginé que sus músculos no eran solo para lucirse y que si lucháramos saldría mal parada. En un instante desapareció de mi vista, se colocó detrás de mí y me dio un puñetazo. Logré bloquearlo con el antebrazo pero su fuerza era tan grande que aún así me hizo retroceder unos metros.

-No está mal, nada mal- dijo riendo con una confianza desmedida en sus capacidades.

Se acercó a mí rápidamente, luchaba por evitar sus golpes y poder encontrar un buen momento para contraatacar pero me era muy difícil. Ese tío realmente luchaba muy bien, me dio un golpe en el estomagó que me cortó la respiración.

Él aprovecho que había bajado mi guardia y me golpeo en la cara con el revés de su puño, alejándome unos metros y dejándome tendida en el suelo. Luché por levantarme pero no podía, él había ganado. Se puso de cuclillas a mi lado.

-No ha estado mal enana, soy Emmet. Pregunta por mí en el club Heavy Levels en Welwood Street si te sientes preparada para una revancha, si me ganas quizá te ayude a buscar ese vampiro que tanto deseas.

Jadeé pero no tenia fuerzas para seguir y él se fue sin que pudiese hacer nada, iba a perder la conciencia de un momento a otro y vi a alguien acercarse, pude identificar su voz claramente, era Edward.

-Todo irá bien, estarás bien – pude oír levemente que dijo. –Te ayudaré a recuperarte.

Y con la visión de sus maravillosos ojos dorados termino mi estado de conciencia y mis ojos se cerraron lentamente.

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que os este gustando mi fic. Siento que los capítulos sean algo cortos. Recibí una sugerencia y he intentado narrar algo más despacio este capítulo. El próximo intentaré alargarlo lo máximo posible. Muy pronto subiré el siguiente ^^**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3- NEGOCIACIONES**

-¿Está mejor Eddie? –logré escuchar levemente.

Abrí los ojos despacio y recuperé la conciencia. Estaba en una cama tapada con varias sábanas. Como si fuera a pasar frío. Una pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche de al lado alumbraba un poco la habitación donde me encontraba. La habitación era realmente pequeña, a los pies de mi cama se encontraba la puerta y solo había una silla en una de las esquinas. Giré mi cuello y vi a Alice recostada sobre mi cama observándome.

Cuando me vio despertar mostró una gran sonrisa.

-¡Eddie! ¡Eddie! ¡Bella se ha despertado!- gritó alegre mientras danzaba por la habitación y fue en busca de su hermano.

Me reincorporé y apoyé mi espalda sobre el cabecero de la cama, al rato apareció Edward. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y me acarició suavemente la mejilla.

- Parece que la hinchazón está mejor- dijo dulcemente.

Me irrité al instante, me puse nerviosa y moví mi cabeza para separar nuestro contacto.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor- y me dedicó una maravillosa sonrisa. Sus dientes eran perfectos y de un blanco casi cegador.

-Emm.. si .. gracias – logré decir sin mucho entusiasmo. -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté desconcertada

-Estás en nuestra casa, te encontré en la zona este de la ciudad, tirada y sangrando mientras volvía del trabajo- me aclaró.

Intenté levantarme de la cama pero no podía, puede que la hinchazón estuviese mejor pero estaba muy debilitada. Necesitaba sangre.

-Alice, ¿Qué tal si vas un rato al salón y ves la televisión? –le dijo Edward a su hermana.

-¡Vale Eddie! – le contestó con su habitual alegría.

Alice salió de la habitación y Edward cerró la puerta.

-Debo irme de aquí, no quiero molestaros más – le espeté de golpe intentando nuevamente levantarme.

-Tranquila no molestas, los dos estamos encantados de que estés aquí- me dijo con dulzura.

-Puede que tus padres se pregunten por mí- le contesté, no quería estar a solas con él ni un segundo más.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte, hace años que no se nada de mis padres. Nos abandonaron cuando yo tenía 12 años y Alice tenia 3. Me tuve que ocupar de ella y dejar los estudios para buscar varios trabajos para poder darle a ella la educación que yo nunca pude tener.

La historia me sorprendió, supongo que yo no era la única que había sufrido y Edward a sus 17 años era mucho más maduro que cualquier joven de su edad. No sabía que decirle así que nuevamente intenté levantarme para huir de aquella situación tan incómoda.

-Deja de esforzarte, puede que tus heridas estén mejor pero estás muy débil, aquel vampiro te dio una buena tunda.

-¿Cómo dices? – pregunté desconcertada y sorprendida. Lo había dicho tan natural, ¿sabía de la existencia de los vampiros? ¿Qué debía decir ahora? No me salían las palabras.

El hizo una leve sonrisa.

-Te habrás quedado realmente extrañada supongo, si se lo que ese tipo era y también se muy bien lo que eres tú.

Sabía que era una vampira y sin embargo ahí estaba sentado a mi lado como si nada, como si estuviese seguro de que no le atacaría aunque realmente tenía ganas de morderle. Intenté no concentrarme en su aroma o me volvería loca.

-Pero pensé que Alice y tú erais…- dije tímidamente.

-Si, somos humanos. Pero digamos que ambos poseemos un don. Alice en ocasiones tiene algunas visiones premonitorias, no son visiones exactas pero bastante aproximadas. Y yo…- y con el dedo índice se señaló los ojos- Pocas cosas hay que mis ojos no puedan ver. Desde pequeño he sido capaz de distinguir un humano de un ser sobrenatural nada más verlo. Supe lo que eras desde el primer momento que te vi.

-Entonces que me encontraras no fue una casualidad, ¿no es así?- le pregunté seriamente.

-No, realmente no. Alice tuvo una visión en la que estabas luchando contra un vampiro muy poderoso y decidí ir a ayudarte. Cuando llegué ya te encontré en el suelo derrotada.

La palabra derrotada me molesto de verdad, aquel vampiro, Emmett, me había derrotado, no pude hacer nada frente a él, pero al menos ahora tenía una pista que podría ayudarme a encontrar a mi vampiro.

Edward seguía a mi lado, estaba muy incómoda teniendo que soportar mi sed de sangre, nunca un humano me había atraído tanto como él.

-Lo siento pero no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí, tengo que buscar a aquel vampiro y derrotarle –le dije, despojándome de las sábanas que me cubrían.

-Se te ve realmente decidida, hay algo que te impulsa a seguir a toda costa, puedo ver tu determinación en tus ojos- me dijo. –Está bien te ayudaré a recuperar fuerzas.

Se levantó de la cama y se quitó la camiseta. Mi cara de sorpresa sería de aquellas maneras. Su cuerpo era tan bello, estaba marcado pero sin exagerar. Era perfecto, me puse aún más nerviosa y giré mi cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?- le pregunté algo irritada mientras miraba a la pared.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, se acercó lentamente a mí y me ofreció su cuello. ¿Se puede saber que estaba haciendo? Estaba encima de mí semi desnudo y ofreciéndome su delicado cuello, su dulce aroma me atraía demasiado. Me estaba costando horrores no morderle en ese instante.

Nos quedamos unos segundos así cuando por fin pude apartar la vista de él y reaccionar.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! No se que es lo que pretendes pero yo no soy el monstruo que crees- le dije enfadada.

-Se que no lo eres, tu nunca serás como ellos. Te ofrezco mi sangre para que recuperes fuerzas. Quiero ayudarte. Lo necesitas y no aceptaré una negativa por respuesta.

Edward era realmente testarudo acercó sus labios a mi oreja y me susurro.

-Hazlo. Solo hazlo, hazlo por mí.

Me sentía incómoda, aquel maldito humano me estaba alterando realmente mucho. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar morderle.

Su testarudez y mi deseo se apoderaron finalmente de mí y mordí su cuello, su sangre era deliciosa, era perfecta al igual que él. Sentí como recuperaba fuerzas con cada sorbo, era un placer inimaginable prácticamente orgásmico. No me veía capaz de parar, quería seguir por siempre pero tenía que hacerlo o le mataría. Oí un quejido suyo y fue la única señal que necesite para detenerme.

Solté mis colmillos lentamente de su delicada piel y saboree el último rastro de sangre que quedaba en mi boca.

Se levantó de encima de mí despacio, supongo que lo habría dejado algo debilitado. Me dolía mucho haber tenido que hacer eso, no quería hacer lo que los vampiros comunes hacían.

Edward se puso la camiseta y me sonrió.

-¿A que hora estás mucho mejor? Me hace muy feliz poder haberte ayudado- me dijo y volvió a sonreír mientras con su mano se tocaba la marca de su cuello.

-Eres un idiota, quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, pero bueno…. Gracias.-dije en un tono más bajo – Bueno ahora sí que me voy, no os volváis a inmiscuir Alice o tú en mis problemas. Correrías demasiado peligro.

No le di tiempo a contestar, me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación por la ventana y me fui rápidamente a casa.

Cuando llegué me tumbé en la cama y me quede todo el resto de la noche observando fijamente el techo con las manos en la frente. ¿Por qué Edward me ponía tan nerviosa? Lo odiaba, aquel maldito humano lograba alterarme de verdad. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por mí? Apenas nos conocíamos. Nunca le había importado a nadie que no fuera de mi familia, era una sensación muy extraña para mí.

Pasaban las horas y las horas. Era horrible pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su rostro, en su torso desnudo, su sonrisa, sus ojos. Siempre supe que esos ojos no eran normales y al final resultó que no estaba equivocada.

Entre mis pensamientos por fin salió el sol e iluminó mi casa. Volví a la realidad, estaba bastante recuperada, era hora de entrenar y mejorar mis habilidades. Tenía que derrotar a Emmett como fuera para lograr algo de información.

Me decidí a mejorar de verdad mis habilidades, durante cinco días por las noches me retiraba a un desguace abandonado donde entrenaba mi fuerza, velocidad y sobretodo mis poderes psíquicos.

Mi don era quizá lo único que me podía hacer ganar la batalla, ni entrenando durante años lograría la fuerza de aquel tipo. Finalmente después de tanto entrenamiento me sentí preparada para mi encuentro con él, me puse unos pantalones largos oscuros, junto con una camiseta de manga corta ajustada y salí de casa.

Fui corriendo a Welwood Street, la calle que me dijo Emmett y vi un letrero parpadeante de color azul celeste, era el Heavy Levels, el club que me había mencionado al final de nuestra batalla. Era un club bastante grande, debía de tener dos pisos y hacía esquina en la calle. Estaba realmente abarrotado de gente, ¿Por qué aquel musculitos dijo de reunirnos en un lugar lleno de humanos? ¿Pensaba matarlos a todos?

Me puse a la cola que por suerte avanzaba bastante rápido. En aquel momento los porteros del club echaron a patadas a un joven, era Edward. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-¡Devolvédmela cabrones! ¡Decidle que salga, que lo mató! – gritó realmente furioso.

Salí de la cola y lo cogí del brazo y lo arrastré unos metros del club. Lo solté y el se sentó en la acera.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones haces aquí? – le pregunté enfadada.

-Vine a ayudarte- contestó.

-¿Pero que demonios dices?- le cogí del cuello y lo levanté del suelo. – Te dije que no te metieras en esto, ¿Qué no entendiste? – dije algo furiosa.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó mientras consiguió librarse de mi brazo -Alice tuvo una visión esta mañana en la que tú y aquel vampiro volvíais a luchar y él te mataba, así que decidí venir a ayudarte. Logramos colarnos por la puerta trasera del club pero aquel vampiro nos encerró a Alice y a mí en una habitación y después me echaron a patadas.

-¡¿Por qué tuvisteis que venir por mí?! ¡Dejad de preocuparos por mí de una puta vez! ¡Yo no os lo he pedido! – le grité varias veces.

-No puedo hacer eso. No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, me es imposible. –dijo mirándome en un tono más serio. –Me da igual que me mataran, pero no podía dejar que hicieran lo mismo contigo.

Era un idiota, un verdadero idiota y un maldito testarudo. Pero debía pensar lo importante, Emmett había atrapado a Alice. Quien sabe si a estas alturas ya estaba muerta. No quería pensar en ello.

-Está bien, voy a enfrentarme a ese vampiro y traeré a Alice de vuelta. Tú quédate aquí y deja de meterte en mis asuntos- le dije seria.

- Iré contigo – dijo tajantemente.

-¿Tú eres imbécil o que? No necesito que me ayude un vulgar humano, solo serás una carga.

-Pienso ir contigo, porque es mi hermana y porque no te dejaré ir sola después de saber lo que Alice vio. No podrás detenerme. –me dijo con unos ojos llenos de determinación.

-No puedo dejar que vengas conmigo- le dije a la vez que le asesté un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Fui hacía la entrada dejando a Edward tumbado en el suelo. La cola había desaparecido durante nuestra conversación así que entré en cuestión de segundos. Un hombre me hizo señas para que le siguiera. Entré por una puerta hacía una habitación con unas paredes algo desgastadas y con un amarillo bastante oscuro, sin ningún tipo de ventana. La sala era realmente grande, incluso era más grande que la sala de baile que había pasado anteriormente.

Allí estaba él, sentado en una silla al final de la habitación y con Alice a su lado.

-Te estaba esperando enana –me dijo sonriendo.

Le sonreí, esta vez estaba más segura de mi misma y quería que él se diera cuenta de ello.

-Se te ve más confiada, supongo que te borrare esa sonrisa de la cara a base de golpes – me dijo en un tono aún más confiado de lo habitual.

-Quiero a la niña.

-¿A esta niña?- dijo señalando con su pulgar hacía Alice.

-Si ella, y también quiero que me des la información que te pedí.

-Pides demasiado y ni siquiera has hecho nada para merecer que pronuncie una sola palabra.

-Te haré hablar a la fuerza, vamos musculitos – le dije desafiante.

Emmett se levantó y los hombres cogieron a Alice para colocarse en una esquina de la habitación. Supongo que no se querrían inmiscuirse en una batalla de vampiros.

Me coloqué en posición de lucha, los dos nos acercamos a gran velocidad y nuestros puños se golpearon uno contra el otro creando una gran onda expansiva que hizo temblar la habitación. Yo retrocedí un poco más que él, su fuerza seguía siendo superior a la mía. Emmett volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, yo esquivaba todos sus golpes. Puede que él fuera más fuerte pero yo era más rápida.

-Esos musculitos te hacen bastante lento – le dije sonriendo.

-Pronto borraré esa sonrisa de tu rostro –dijo también con una sonrisa.

Seguí esquivando sus golpes, pero en un momento me despiste y uno de sus puños me iba a golpear, proyecté mi telequinesia en él y lo estampé contra la pared rompiéndola por completo y dejando ver la calle. El estruendo fue increíble. Salí a su encuentro, él se levantó entre los escombros y sonrió.

-Parece que la pequeña vampira escondía un as en la manga. Poderes telequinéticos. Interesante –dijo, a pesar de llevarle ventaja su sonrisa confiada no desaparecía.

Su velocidad fue impresionante me agarró del cuello y me empotró contra el muro de un edificio, en ese momento aprovechó y comenzó a golpearme de manera brutal.

Sus golpes eran realmente fuertes, un golpe en el estómago me hizo agacharme un poco y con su codo izquierdo golpeo mi rostro haciéndome levantar y volver a golpearme contra el muro. Le aparté como pude con mi telequinesia haciéndole retroceder pero caí al suelo. Estaba agotada, ese tío era demasiado para mí, me había vuelto a ganar. Por un momento pensé que la premonición de Alice se cumpliría y que aquel era mi fin.

-Supongo que se acabo, no ha estado mal enana. –dijo acercándose a mí lentamente.

Me cogió del cuello y me levantó unos centímetros del suelo. Aquel era el fin. No podría cumplir mi venganza. Eso me puso realmente furiosa. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, cabreada porque todo había acabado ahí.

Oí un sonido y de repente mi cara quedó salpicada de algo, abrí los ojos. Su brazo dejo de hacer fuerza sobre mi cuello con lo que pude soltarme. Emmett había perdido la cabeza, literalmente.

Su cuerpo decapitado cayó al suelo y pude ver a Edward detrás de él. Tenía una espada en sus manos y jadeaba cansado. También estaba salpicado de sangre y uno de sus puños estaba sangrando y con algunos cristales clavado en los nudillos.

Edward me miró e hizo una leve sonrisa confiada.

-Parece que el vulgar humano te ha salvado la vida – dijo sonriendo.

Maldito cerdo, pero tenía razón. Me había salvado.

¿Por qué era tan débil? Aquel vampiro me había vuelto a ganar y encima me había salvado un vulgar humano, era humillante. Pensaba que podía con todo pero era débil, demasiado débil. Necesitaba más y más poder, nunca podría matarle, no con esta fuerza, él volvería a ganarme y volvería a adueñarse de mí.

-¡Nooooo! – grité y mis ojos rojos y colmillos aparecieron.

Mis instintos comenzaron a aparecer con fuerza. En mi cabeza no paraba de repetirme porque era tan débil, me faltaba la brutalidad que tenía aquel vampiro. Que debería tener cualquier vampiro. Comencé a temblar y a rugir en mi interior.

-¿Bella estás bien? – me preguntó Edward acercándose a mi.

-¡No me toques! ¿Piensas que soy débil eh? ¡Te demostraré que no es así maldito humano! – le grité con toda mi furia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Bella? – preguntó algo enfadado.

Me levanté y me dirigí a dentro del club Heavy Levels con toda mi furia, mi vena sádica estaba totalmente despierta. No podría parar y de hecho ni siquiera tenía claro si quería detenerme. Necesitaba poder para acabar con él y pagaría cualquier precio.

Me adentré entre la gente y mordí al primero de ellos que vi, bebí toda su sangre y tiré su cuerpo al suelo. La gente empezó a gritar buscando la salida. Con mi velocidad cerré la puerta y con mi telequinesia hice estallar las bombillas que alumbraban la sala.

Todos gritaban asustados de miedo, pobres inocentes. Iban a morir todos y cada uno de ellos. Utilicé mis poderes psíquicos para mover varios cuchillos e ir matando poco a poco algunos de ellos. El suelo se inundaba poco a poco de sangre y la gente intentaba esconderse horrorizada.

Después me dedique a desmembrar el cuerpo de algunos de ellos, miles de brazos se desprendían de sus cuerpos, decapitaba a gente con una facilidad asombrosa, sus rostros de miedo y de dolor, sus llantos y gritos me provocaban un extraño placer. Empujé a varias personas contra la ventana, los cristales se rompieron y con la mente moví los cristales y se los incruste en sus cuerpos. Ya no quedarían más de diez personas con vida. Tres de ellos se escondieron en el armarito de la limpieza, pensaban que no los había visto y fui a abrir la puerta. Los pobres hacían fuerza desde dentro para que no abriera. No me costó nada tirar de la puerta y sacarla de su sitio. Los vi y les sonreí, ellos gritaban de horror.

-¡Noooo! – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que los eliminara.

Solo quedaban siete y cuatro de ellos se escondieron en la cocina. Fui a buscarlos lentamente, uno de ellos se acercó a mí con un cuchillo, se lo robé con facilidad y se lo clavé. Había tres de ellos amenazándome con cuchillos y demás. Con mi telequinesia me deshice de los cuchillos y los inmovilicé. Les desgarré la piel y les lance varias botellas de alcohol movidas con mis poderes psíquicos. El alcohol hizo contacto con su piel desgarrada y ensangrentada y eso les causó un increíble dolor. Se movieron en el suelo desesperados, su dolor me agradaba, me hacía sentir más poderosa que nunca. Me reí.

-¡Bella basta! ¡Detente de una vez! – grito Edward apareciendo en la sala. Llevaba a Alice cogida de una mano.

-¡Bella por favor detente! – grito Alice con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Su voz me hizo reaccionar, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Era un monstruo, un monstruo al igual que él. Empecé a llorar, y de repente mi vena sádica volvía a hacer acto de presencia. Quería detenerme, ¿Cómo había podido comportarme así? Yo no quería eso. ¿Como pude pensar que necesitaba esto para ser más fuerte? Había matado a mucha gente inocente. No quería ni pensarlo pero mis instintos poco a poco se estaban apoderando de mí.

-¡Noooooo! –grité con una voz desgarrada.

Edward soltó a Alice y corrió hacía mi, me quedé de rodillas en el suelo intentando luchar contra mi yo interior. Él se acerco más a mí y me beso. Sus labios se fundieron con los míos. Todo se detuvo, mi yo interior se calmo y el profundizo aún más el beso. Mis colmillos desaparecieron y mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y noté una profunda paz.

Cerré los ojos y de ellos volvieron a brotar lágrimas. Él agarró mi cabeza dulcemente para acercarle aún más a él y me abrazó mientras continuaba con su profundo beso. Un beso que deseaba que no terminara nunca...

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí esta el tercer capítulo. Este es algo más largo que el anterior. En próximos capítulos habrá más acción y algo de sexo. Espero que os este gustando y si queréis dejadme algún review, realmente se agradecen. Disfrutad! ^^ ¡Actualizaré pronto! ¡Un saludo!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4- VÍNCULOS**

Desgraciadamente, el beso terminó.

Abrí los ojos y vi todo lo que había causado. Todo el local estaba destrozado, y había rastro de sangre por todas partes. Unas pocas personas salieron de su escondite y huyeron corriendo del club.

Edward me ayudó a levantarme, y yo me apoyé en su hombro. Alice vino corriendo a abrazarme.

-¡Estas bien Bella! –dijo reforzando aún más el abrazo.

Salimos rápidamente de allí y nos fuimos a la casa de Edward y Alice donde me senté en el sofá. Estaba algo cansada. Cuando entraba en ese trance mi mente daba un vuelco y eso me desgastaba mucho psicológicamente.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y mandó a Alice a su habitación amablemente.

Ya sabía lo que tocaba ahora, la parte en la que yo me aprovechaba de él y me bebía parte de su sangre para recuperarme. No quería hacerlo más.

-Ni pienses que dejaré que no lo hagas. Muérdeme – me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Cállate, maldito humano –le dije irritada. Me molestaba que él controlara por completo la situación, me hacía ver débil a su lado.

-Hace un rato no te importaba en absoluto usar tus labios –me dijo en tono de burla

-Eso no se volverá a repetir, jamás. ¿Entiendes? No era consciente de lo que hacía, de lo contrario jamás te lo hubiera permitido –le dije tajantemente.

-Está bien, pero yo ahora no te permito que rechaces mi sangre. Es una ofensa para mí como humano.

Se acercó más despacio a mí y me mostro su cuello. Era inevitable resistirse, su sangre era como una droga para mí. Luché para no morderle pero finalmente cedí. Este puto vampiro me hacía sentir débil y vulnerable. Le odiaba.

Me detuve tan pronto como me sentí recuperada, encendí el televisor. Daban las noticias y parece que el asesinato múltiple en el Heavy Levels era la noticia del día. Vi de nuevo las imágenes tan horribles que mi yo sádica había causado. Era horrible.

Edward apagó el televisor y se levantó.

-Vamos, tenemos un largo viaje que hacer – dijo algo animado.

No entendía nada, ¿un viaje? ¿A dónde íbamos?

Edward volvió rápidamente con una mochila y unos papeles en la mano. Eran unos pasaportes.

-Nos vamos de aquí hoy mismo.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿De que estás hablando? –pregunté cada vez más desconcertada.

-Hablé con los tipos que tenían a Alice en el Heavy Levels, me dieron la información que buscabas a mí y me pidieron que te la retransmitiera. –dijo de golpe.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y que te dijeron? – insistí.

-Tenemos que ir a Forks, un pequeño pueblo al oeste de los Estados Unidos. Allí se encuentra Victoria una vampira con un don especial que podrá decirte todo sobre el vampiro que buscas.

Victoria. Ella era la clave para llegar hasta él. Debía ir cuanto antes a ese pueblo.

-Espera un momento, ¿tenemos? No pienses ni por un momento que Alice y tú venís. –le dije algo borde.

-Por supuesto que vamos, no te vamos a abandonar. Iremos a donde tu vayas, nos necesitas.

-Yo no necesito a nadie, nunca he necesitado a nadie –le espeté bordemente.

-Me da igual lo que digas, vamos a ir quieras o no. No dejaré que estés en peligro –dijo decidido.

-Haced lo que queráis, no me preocupa en absoluto si morís por ser tan temerarios –le mentí. Realmente si me importaba, de hecho ellos dos eran los únicos que me importaban de verdad ahora.

-Pues muy bien, en ese caso ya está todo hablado. No vamos contigo –me dijo. Parecía que había ignorado por completo mis palabras, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

Fui a mi casa y preparé una mochila con algo de ropa y el pasaporte. La última vez que lo utilicé fue para huir de mi hogar, para huir de todos los lazos que me ataban a mi humanidad.

El sol ya se había puesto, eran sobre las diez de la noche. Pedí un taxi y fui hacia el aeropuerto. Edward y Alice no estaban allí, quizá se habían arrepentido, lo mejor era que fuese yo sola. Sabía que era lo mejor pero no podía evitar sentirme algo triste por ello. Me coloqué en una de las ventanillas para pedir los billetes.

-¡Bella!- oí un grito a mi espalda.

Eran ellos dos, estúpidos humanos. Venían corriendo cada uno con una mochila a sus espaldas. Se acercaron a mí y me giré a ellos.

-No deberíais haber venido. –les dije algo seria-

-Ya te dije que no te íbamos a abandonar- dijo Edward con su típica sonrisa estúpida.

-¡Iremos contigo Bella!- dijo Alice aferrándose a mi pierna.

-Vamos Bella, ya pedí los billetes por internet. Nuestro vuelo salé en media hora – me dijo Edward.

Me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí. Pasamos por el control de seguridad rutinario y subimos al avión. Alice estaba realmente emocionada y no paraba de dar botes en su asiento y de mirar por la ventana. Ni siquiera habíamos despegado aún.

En unos minutos por fin el avión se puso en marcha, despegamos y Alice no podía estar más eufórica.

-¡Volamos, volamos! –gritaba.

Al cabo de unas horas, ambos se durmieron en sus asientos. Aquellos idiotas, de verdad pensaban seguirme hasta el fin del mundo. Una parte de mí estaba feliz por ello pero otra se preocupaba porque sabía que ellos dos no podrían con esto y que quizá morirían.

No, no iban a morir. No dejaría que eso pasara. Los protegería con mi vida si fuese necesario, ahora ellos eran todo lo que tenía y no iba a perderlo.

El vuelo duro unas cuantas horas más, incluso amaneció en pleno vuelo. Sobre las siete de la mañana al fin salimos del aeropuerto.

Estábamos en Forks, aquel maldito pueblo era realmente muy frío. Las nubes se apoderaban del cielo y era difícil ver un ápice de sol por aquí. Pedimos un taxi y fuimos hacía el centro del pueblo en busca de una pensión donde hospedarnos.

Encontramos uno bastante barato y decidimos alojarnos en él. Descargamos el equipaje y nos acomodamos por un rato. Alice se había dormido y Edward observaba por la ventana mientras yo jugaba a dar vueltas a varios libros con mis poderes.

-Bella, hay un vampiro cerca. Puedo verlo – me espetó Edward

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunté. Por fin teníamos una pista que nos llevaría a alguna parte.

-Se está acercando rápidamente a aquí, no viene solo.

-Bien, voy a perseguirlos- le respondí.

Me puse al pie de la ventana y salté hacía la calle. Eran cuatro vampiros y la verdad, tenían una velocidad asombrosa, los perseguí hasta que llegamos a un cementerio. Y en ese momento se detuvieron.

-Parece que tenemos a una pequeña garrapata- dijo uno de ellos.

-Si, quiero saber donde esta Victoria. Tengo que hablar con ella- les dije fríamente.

Sus caras cambiaron de repente, pude notar el miedo en sus rostros. ¿Quién demonios era Victoria? ¿Tanto le temían los demás vampiros?

En ese momento llego Edward con Alice a su espalda y los vampiros se fijaron rápidamente en ellos.

-Parece que nuestra amiguita ha traído algo de comida- dijo uno de ellos relamiéndose.

Uno de ellos se movió rápidamente hacía los dos, me pilló desprevenida pero en ese instante una sombra apareció de detrás de una lápida.

Un precioso pelo rubio es lo único que podía ver, una bella mujer era la dueña de ese maravilloso pelo. Había clavado una estaca a uno de los vampiros y este había desaparecido en el acto.

-¿Estáis bien? – les preguntó a Edward y Alice.

-Esto.. si, si . Estamos bien -le respondió Edward sorprendido.

-Yo me ocuparé de estos vampiros, quedaos detrás de mí - les obligó a retroceder con su brazo izquierdo y se abalanzó sobre otro de los vampiros.

Era realmente muy buena, tenía buenos movimientos y podía luchar contra los vampiros de igual a igual. No tardo mucho en terminar con otro de ellos. Pronto terminó con el último de ellos. Y después su vista de poso en mi.

-Parece que solo quedas tu pequeña zorra – me dijo sonriendo.

Aquella mujer iba a por mí, esta bien pero no se lo pondría fácil. Se abalanzó sobre mi y esquivé con facilidad algunos de sus golpes. Pronto la impulsé con mis poderes y la estampé contra una de las lápidas.

-No está mal zorra, pero terminaré contigo en poco tiempo –dijo limpiándose algo de sangre de su rostro con el puño izquierdo.

Volvió hacía mi pero Edward y Alice interfirieron en la batalla.

-¡Detente! – gritó Edward.

La mujer se detuvo en el acto y miro sorprendida a ambos.

-Ella es una vampira y mi trabajo es limpiar este mundo de monstruos como ella –les dijo.

-¡Bella no es un monstruo! – gritó Alice desde la espalda de su hermano.

La mujer guardó su estaca y de dirigió hacía mi, me echo un vistazo y me sonrió.

-Esta bien, venid conmigo – nos dijo mientras empezó a irse.

Dudamos un poco si seguirla o no.

-Querías saber sobre Victoria ¿verdad? En ese caso seguidme.

Fue lo único que necesité escuchar para seguirla, Edward y Alice siguieron mis pasos. Fuimos hacía una de las casas de la ciudad. Una vez dentro nos sentamos en una mesa de madera mientras Alice correteaba por toda la casa.

-¿Y bien? Dijiste que tenías información sobre Victoria – le dije seria.

-Y la tengo pequeña vampira, pero antes quizá deba saber el motivo por el que una vampira busca a otra.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Simplemente dime donde puedo encontrarla e iré- le miré fijamente.

-Es realmente extraño ver a una vampira acompañada por dos humanos. Eres diferente a aquellos que suelo matar a diario en este pueblo del demonio – me dijo.

-Está claro que somos nosotros. ¿Pero que eres tú? – le preguntó Edward a la chica.

- Soy una caza vampiros, me llamo Rosalie. He estado protegiendo esta ciudad desde hace años e investigando sobre los vampiros.

-¿Y que sabes de Victoria? –le volvió a preguntar Edward. Parece que con él no tenía problemas para hablar.

-Victoria es una vampira poderosa, es la máxima autoridad en Forks. Todos los vampiros de los alrededores responden ante ella. Mi meta es acabar con ella, como sea. –dijo mientras sacaba su estaca y la apretaba con fuerza.

-Los ojos de tu amiga son igual que los míos, ella también se mueve por venganza –le dijo a Edward ignorándome. –No se que te mueve a querer hablar con Victoria pero tengo asuntos pendientes con ella así que te acompañaré a su guarida.

Genial, ahora aquella caza vampiros pretendía acompañarme a hablar con Victoria. Me daba igual el lastre que llevará si podía seguir con mi búsqueda. Así que accedí.

-Está bien, nos vamos rubita.-me levanté del asiento y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Bien, vamos.-dijo Edward.

-Tú no vienes. –le soltó Rosalie.

-Ni lo intentes, es demasiado testarudo como para hacernos caso a ninguna de las dos. –le dije sin mirarlos y después seguí andando.

Volvimos al cementerio, nos fuimos adentrando más y más hasta llegar a un panteón abandonado.

-Es aquí. –dijo Rosalie.

Di un duro golpe a la pared de piedra y la hice trizas. Había unos escalones que conducían hacía debajo de tierra y bajamos sin siquiera dudar un momento. Todo estaba muy oscuro a duras penas unas antorchas en las paredes iluminaban un poco aquel zulo. Yo no tenía problema, mis ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

En aquel instante todas las antorchas se apagaron.

-Bella están aquí, hay demasiados – dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Rosalie.

-Él puede verlos a distancia y distinguirlos de un humano. –le contesté mientras me coloqué en posición de guardia.

-¡Uaaaahhhh! – gritó Alice.

Me despisté y en aquel instante una horda de vampiros se abalanzó sobre nosotros.

-No matéis a ninguno de ellos encerradlos y ya veré que hago con ellos- dijo una voz fría y femenina. Victoria.

Edward y yo fuimos encerrados en una especie de mazmorra sin saber el paradero de Alice y Rosalie. Edward empezó a gritar y aporrear la puerta gritando el nombre de su hermana.

-Es inútil, no te escuchará –le dije fríamente.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Bella, tengo que volver con Alice ahora mismo- me dijo algo más calmado.

-Si, debo encontrar a esa Victoria.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Solo piensas en tu venganza en todo momento?- me preguntó algo mosqueado.

-Mi venganza es mi único objetivo para vivir. – le dije fría.

-¡Alice podría estar muerta! ¡Eres una verdadera egoísta vampira! – me gritó cada vez más enfadado.

No le respondí, me quede en silencio concentrándome en la manera de cómo salir de aquella jaula.

-¡Deja de actuar así Bella! ¿¡Nunca has tenido a quien querer proteger!?

Su ira era cada vez mayor y sus palabras comenzaban a afectarme demasiado.

-¡Que demonios sabrás tu de mi maldito humano! ¡Tú no eres un monstruo! Aquel hombre me transformo en esto y después me violo. ¿¡Crees que no tengo nadie a quien proteger!? Moriría si os pasara algo a Alice o a ti… - le grité y me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Bella… yo… -dijo en voz mucho más baja.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron venir a la mente a aquel hombre, las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, me senté en el suelo y puse mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

Edward se acercó despacio a mí y me levanto el rostro.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Yo también moriría si te pasase algo – y mientras dijo eso fue acercando cada vez más sus labios a los míos hasta que por fin se fundieron en un profundo beso.

Nuestros labios permanecieron juntos un buen rato y él comenzó a introducir su lengua en mi boca, yo hice lo mismo y nuestras lenguas se movieron al unísono. Era una sensación extraña pero no quería que ese beso terminara nunca.

Él cogió mi cabeza para impedir que el beso terminara, con sus manos me cogió de las caderas y comenzó a subir mi camiseta. Instintivamente levanté los brazos para que resultara más fácil deshacerse de ella. Después él comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo agarre fuertemente de su camiseta. De un tirón me deshice de la tela que cubría su hermoso cuerpo.

Sus manos me volvían loca y comenzó a tocar mis pechos de una forma salvaje, cogió mi pecho izquierdo con una mano y después se dedicó a jugar con mi otro pecho con su boca. Mordió mi pezón y lo llevo hacia él. Apoyé mis manos en su cabeza para que no parara.

-Ed…Ward.. – musité entre gemidos.

Edward continúo tocándome y haciéndome sentir un increíble placer.

-No puedo aguantar más –dijo mientras comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón desde el que se podía notar su miembro erecto.

En ese momento él se acercó y a mi mente vinieron las imágenes que marcaron mi vida.

-No, basta. No puedo hacerlo – le dije mientras con mis manos empuje su cuerpo alejándolo del mío.

-Está bien Bella, lo comprendo.

En ese momento Rosalie abrió la puerta de la celda.

-Venga no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de que nos hemos escapado – dijo mientras nos hacía un signo para que la siguiéramos. – Y vestiros parejita- rió

Los dos nos levantamos, me puse la ropa pero la camiseta de Edward estaba destrozada por lo que no pudo ponerse nada más. Edward al fin pudo ver a Alice y vi como su rostro se llenaba de felicidad.

-¡Tranquilo Eddie estoy bien, no me abraces tan fuerte! – le dijo. –Rosalie cuido de mí.

-Gracias –le dijo Edward a Rosalie.

Los cuatro salimos en busca de Victoria y llegamos al final del pasillo, una especie de sala enorme con muros de piedra y un par de estatuas con algunas gárgolas. Había unas escaleras que dejaban ver una cama que estaba a un nivel superior. Allí estaba recostada una mujer con una larga melena roja carmesí.

-Parece que sois tan buenos como pensaba. Soy Victoria – dijo mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera.

-¡Jasper! – gritó Rosalie. –¡Devuélvemelo zorra!

Rosalie sacó su estaca y se abalanzó sobre Victoria. Victoria la inmovilizó fácilmente agarrándola del brazo y dejándola de rodillas en el suelo.

-Deberías calmarte, no querrás que te rompa el brazo estúpida cazadora – dijo confiada.

Rosalie se quejaba, le estaba haciendo daño.

-¿Así que este joven apuesto que tanto placer me ha estado dando estos días es tu hermano eh? –dijo riendo

-Hija de…. -Victoria forzó más su agarre y no pudo terminar.

-¿Y vosotros quienes sois? –nos preguntó mirándonos.

-Soy Bella, me manda Emmett dijo que podrías ayudarme a encontrar a cierto vampiro que busco –le contesté rápidamente.

-O ese maldito bruto, he oído que acabaron con él hace poco. Está bien te ayudaré, acercate.- me dijo mientras me señalaba que me acercara.

Victoria soltó a Rosalie soltándola contra Edward y Alice. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, tenía algo de miedo. No tenía los ojos de Edward pero podía notar su increíble aura de poder.

-Bien, dame la mano –me ofreció su mano para que la tocara.

Toqué su mano y después todo se oscureció en mi mente, volví a sentir todo aquello. Todo se recordaba en mi mente, aquel vampiro forzándome, asesinando a mis padres. No podía aguantar eso otra vez. Abrí los ojos y separé el contacto con Victoria.

-Ya está. Parece que James te hizo sufrir bastante.

¿James? ¿Ese era el nombre del vampiro que arruinó mi vida?

-El vampiro que buscas es James, un vampiro muy poderoso y jefe del aquelarre Vulturi. Mi jefe. – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarle? – le pregunté con unos ojos llenos de determinación.

-James no permanece quieto en un sitio durante mucho tiempo, está en continuo movimiento. Los miembros del aquelarre no tenemos ni idea de donde esta.

Mis esperanzas se volvían a esfumar.

-Pero….

-¿Pero que? –pregunté ansiosa.

-Aro uno de los miembros del aquelarre es la mano derecha de James. Él podrá decirte su paradero exacto.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Aro? –continúe con mi interrogatorio.

-Ahora mismo se encuentra en las altas montañas cerca de aquí junto con otros vulturis, hay una pequeña aldea llamada la Push. No se que estarán tramando hacer allí.

Me separé de Victoria y volví con todos. Rosalie aún estaba dolorida.

-¡Devuélvemelo hija de puta! – le girtó a Victoria.

En ese momento un joven bajo de las escaleras, era delgado con un pelo rubio y removido. Sus ojos carecían de vida, era como si estuviese hipnotizado. Se acercó a Victoria y la abrazó.

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano maldita? – preguntó asustada.

-Tu hermano ha decidido quedarse conmigo, me ama y yo le amo a él. Me proporciona mucho placer y el aroma de su sangre es realmente exquisito – mientras dijo eso lamio la mejilla de Jasper.

Él ni se inmuto.

-Bueno ahora debo irme, ya no estoy segura aquí y este pueblo es realmente aburrido. Me voy con mi querido juguete. Aún puedo divertirme mucho con él – dijo riendo levemente.

-¡No! ¡Te mataré Victoria, lo haré! –le gritó Rosalie desesperada.

Rosalie se levantó decidida y volvió a abalanzarse sobre Victoria pero ella despareció rápidamente y Rosalie cayó de rodillas al suelo. Comenzó a llorar.

Alice fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Tranquila Rose, Eddie y Bella te ayudarán. Volverás a estar con tu hermanito. –le dijo dulcemente.

Rosalie levantó la vista y abrazó fuertemente a Alice.

-Vamos rubita, tenemos que ir a la Push. Alice nos ha ordenado ayudarte y eso haremos –le dije con una frialdad fingida.

-¿De verdad me ayudareis? – se levantó y secó sus lágrimas.

-¡Claro que si Rose! –gritó Alice levantando su puño.

-Vamonos de una maldita vez.

Los cuatro salimos de aquel sitio y volvimos a nuestra pensión, esta vez sí con una nueva aliada. Pronto partiríamos hacía las altas montañas en busca de La Push. Ni me imaginaba lo que nos esperaría allí…

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí está un nuevo capítulo! Tengo pensado otro fic que escribiré cuando este avance un poco más. Parece que Bella no ha podido hacerlo, todavía... xD Bueno pronto actualizaré con el capítulo 5 y los licántropos harán acto de presencia. Si os gusta dejad algun review o algo, realmente se agradecen! Nos vemos pronto! ^^**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5- UNIÓN**

Nos fuimos rápidamente de aquel cementerio y nos dirigimos a la casa de Rosalie a descansar. Pasada la medianoche llegamos, Alice se había dormido en la espalda de Edward y nada más entrar él se fue a acostarla en una de las camas.

Poco después decidimos irnos todos a dormir. Yo no dormía, ya no me era necesario desde que me transformé así que me tumbe en la cama y simplemente me relajé. Al cabo de un par de horas bajé a la cocina para no molestar a los demás con mis movimientos.

Rosalie estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina apretando fuertemente su estaca, ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia.

-Supongo que tú tampoco puedes dormir –le dije.

-Y supongo que fue iluso por mi parte pensar que una vampira dormiría – me contestó.

Iba a salir por la puerta cuando su voz me detuvo.

-¿De verdad me ayudareis a recuperar a Jasper? – me preguntó.

-Alice te dijo que te ayudaríamos y eso haremos. No puedo contradecir a esa enana.

-Nuestros ojos son parecidos vampira, ambas luchamos y sobrevivimos con un objetivo. No te interpongas en mi camino o te mataré –me dijo.

-No se quien acabaría muerta, sería divertido verlo pero tengo otras cosas en las que pensar – le dije con una leve sonrisa sarcástica.

Fui a dar un paseo por Forks y me puse a pensar. Edward y yo estuvimos a punto de hacerlo pero no pude, no podía borrar de mi mente aquel recuerdo de James y quizá nunca fuese capaz de hacer nada con otro hombre. Realmente quería que fuese Edward, mi corazón quería que fuese él pero mi mente me bloqueaba. Me pase horas reflexionando sobre mi relación con Edward y sobre lo peligroso que era llevar a Alice con nosotros.

Volví a casa de Rosalie y los tres ya estaban preparados con mochilas y algo de comida, sería un duro camino. Nos adentramos en el bosque por un sendero para ascender hacía las altas montañas en busca de la aldea de la Push. El cielo estaba oscurecido como de costumbre en Forks y sus alrededores y de un momento a otro saltaría una fuerte tormenta.

Mi predicción no fue equivocada y en un par de horas una fuerte tormenta nos golpeó a medio camino de la montaña, era realmente fuerte. Una mezcla de una intensa lluvia con duros relámpagos y un poderoso viento. Seguimos el camino como pudimos intentando buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos y con los continuos quejidos de Alice, tenia miedo a los truenos.

-Uaaahhh –gritó de nuevo. –Eddie tengo miedo –dijo mientras se aferraba a la pierna de su hermano.

Cruzamos un puente de madera para poder seguir ascendiendo, el viento hacía mover mucho el puente.

-¿Tenemos que pasar por aquí? –preguntó Edward.

-Eso parece –respondió Rosalie. –Iré yo primero corderito –dijo sonriendo.

-¡Yo no soy ningún corderito y te lo demostrare! –le contestó.

Edward empezó a andar por el puente y en ese momento las cuerdas flojearon y se vino abajo junto con él.

-¡Eddie! – gritó Alice al ver a su hermano caer.

Corrí a través del precipicio para recoger a Edward pero cayó al rio y la corriente lo arrastró.

-¡Rubita! –grité a Rosalie.

-¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó desde lo alto.

-Seguid vosotras, Edward y yo os alcanzaremos pronto, debe de haber otro camino para seguir.

-De acuerdo, tened cuidado vampira – me respondió.

La corriente seguía llevándose a un inconsciente Edward, corrí a velocidad vampírica y con mi telequinesia saqué a Edward del agua y lo deje recostado a mi lado. Lo cogí a mis espaldas, subí el acantilado y nos refugiamos en una cueva. La tormenta cada vez era más fuerte.

Tras unas horas Edward despertó.

-¿Bella, donde están Rosalie y Alice? –preguntó.

-Nos separamos cuando fui a rescatarte, deben de estar refugiadas en algún sitio –le contesté.

-Debemos salir a buscarlas, puede que estén en peligro –dijo decidido.

-Si sales solo morirás, la tormenta es cada vez más fuerte ni siquiera yo estoy segura si salgo. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que amaine –le respondí

-¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como Rosalie o tú? Alice no está segura conmigo, yo no soy capaz de protegerla. Solo soy un maldito humano.

-No sabes lo que daría yo por volver a serlo –le dije.

-No puedo soportar esto, estoy poniendo en peligro a Alice con todo esto, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla y nunca lo seré –dijo algo enfadado consigo mismo.

-Eres fuerte Edward, eres un humano increíble, no debes exigirte tanto. Alice estará bien. –le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Gracias Bella, tú y ella sois lo único importante para mí – me dijo y se acercó.

Demonios, ¿iba a besarme? No podía resistirme deseaba volver a sentir sus labios.

Nos dimos un fuerte beso y pronto jugueteamos con nuestras lenguas por un buen rato, su piel estaba realmente suave supongo que era por la lluvia estábamos con toda la ropa mojada.

Edward de quitó la camiseta y comenzó a quitarme la mía, le facilite la tarea y después seguimos besándonos.

Aquellas imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza.

-No, Edward no se si soy capaz –le dije viendo que la cosa iba a más.

-Bella te quiero, quiero hacer esto pero quiero que tú también quieras. –me dijo dulcemente.

-Si quiero, está bien.-borré las imágenes de mi cabeza. Quería hacerlo y quería que fuese ahora. Le deseaba.

Seguimos besándonos, Edward me cogió el trasero con fuerza y me sentó encima de él, pude notar su miembro duro y comencé a moverme encima de él. Edward desabrochó mi sujetador y cogió uno de mis pechos con fuerza. Gemí levemente y con mi mano comencé a acariciar su pene encima del pantalón. Él se mordió el labio y sonrió.

Edward se levantó y quedo desnudo delante de mí me reclinó en el suelo y comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón, pronto me dejo desnuda ante él. Acarició suavemente mis piernas y besó mi ombligo bajando poco a poco. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo cuando su lengua comenzó a jugar en mi sexualidad. No paraba de gemir y él aprovecho mi humedad para introducir un par de dedos en mi interior.

-¿Te gusta? – me preguntó mientras movía la mano hacía dentro y fuera.

-Si…-pude decir entre gemidos.

Él siguió con su movimiento y con su lengua comenzó a recorrer mis pezones, no podía hacer nada solo cogía fuertemente su pelo para que no se separara de mí. Estaba extasiada de placer.

Su rostro se acercó al mío y volvió a darme un fuerte beso, sus manos bajaron y sujetaron mis caderas. Su pene se introdujo en mí despacio y con mis piernas rodeé su cintura. Era una sensación maravillosa, Edward comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido.

-Más rápido Edward –le dije.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero el sexo con Edward era tan diferente. Lo ocurrido con James se borró de mi mente, aquello era muy diferente.

Edward aceleró el ritmo, con mis brazos rodeé su cuello y le abracé mientras me agarraba a su espalda.

-Más fuerte…. –le dije después de otro gemido.

El placer se apoderaba de mí y mis ojos volvieron a aparecer, quería su sangre. Sin previo aviso clavé mis colmillos en él y comencé a beber mientras Edward seguía penetrándome.

Terminé de beber y le besé. Me levantó y quede sentado encima de él mientras con un movimiento seguía entrando y saliendo de mi interior. Comenzamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas.

-Esto es perfecto Bella- me dijo sonriendo.

Después me cogió fuertemente de las caderas y me dirigió hacia él, sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes. Al tiempo pude sentir como algo en mi interior se acumulaba cada vez más y más con cada embestida hasta que finalmente se liberó en un increíble orgasmo. Él llego al mismo tiempo que yo y ambos caímos al suelo cansados.

Le abracé y le di un cálido beso.

-Ha sido genial Edward –le dije al oído mientras sonreí y le volví a besar.

Nos vestimos y la tormenta al fin amainó, emprendimos de nuevo el camino. Teníamos que alcanzar a Alice y Rosalie antes de llegar a la Push. Andamos por un buen rato hasta que un gritó de Alice hizo que nuestra velocidad se incrementará hacía el origen del grito.

Eran Rosalie y Alice y tres hombres semidesnudos, morenos y increíblemente fuertes estaba con ellas.

-¿Qué hacéis por nuestras tierras? –dijo uno de ellos.

Nos acercamos rápido a ellas.

-Una vampira, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? – me preguntó enfadado.

-No es asunto tuyo, estoy buscando a alguien – le respondí fríamente.

-Los monstruos como tu no pueden estar por aquí ¡Piérdete si no quieres que te matemos! – me gritó.

-No me iré.

-En ese caso no nos dejas opción, acabaremos contigo y con tus amigos.

No se en que momento paso pero los tres hombres se transformaron en lobos, unos lobos de un tamaño descomunal.

-Licántropos –dijo Rosalie.

Uno de los lobos se abalanzó sobre Rosalie y Alice y lo empujé hacia un árbol. Los otros dos enfadados fueron a por mí pero me libré de ellos con unas patadas.

-Pronto vendrá el jefe alfa y acabará contigo –pude oír en mi mente.

Se comunicaban de manera telepática conmigo.

Desde lo lejos podía oír como algo se acercaba rápidamente. Un lobo de pelaje marrón claro, y bastante más grande que los otros tres se abalanzó sobre mí. Con un rápido movimiento me lo quite de encima pero me dio un duro derribo que me hizo caer al suelo. Se iba a abalanzar sobre mí cuando Alice interfirió entre nosotros dos.

-No, ¡detente! ¡Bella no es un monstruo! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

El lobo se detuvo al instante mientras Alice se acercaba a él poco a poco.

-Buen lobito –dijo Alice dulcemente mientras acariciaba al lobo. El lobo respondía a sus caricias y la subió encima de él.

El lobo me miró fijamente y me hablo, mi mente podía oírle.

-Venid con nosotros –me dijo.

El lobo jefe con Alice a las espaldas comenzó a andar, los otros tres lobos le siguieron y Edward, Rosalie y yo hicimos lo mismo. Al cabo de unos minutos habíamos llegado a una aldea, la Push.

La aldea era un conjunto de varias cabañas de madera, todo parecía lo típico de cualquier campamento de verano. Los lobos se metieron en una de las casas y de ella salieron cuatro hombres. Uno de ellos se fueron y los otros tres se acercaron.

-Soy Jacob, el jefe de la manada. No deberíais estar aquí, es extraño ver una vampira acompañada de humanos.

-Estamos en busca de un vampiro que ronda cerca de aquí –le dijo Edward.

-Supongo que estáis buscando a uno de ese trío de vampiros, hemos estado oyendo movimientos extraños desde hace días –le respondió. –Y tú, eres una vampira. Pero esta niña no te tiene miedo, eres diferente y por eso no hemos acabado contigo pero debéis iros de la aldea mañana. Los demás de la tribu se alterarían demasiado con vuestra presencia –me dijo mirándome.

-Está bien, no nos interesa una panda de chuchos como vosotros –le espetó Rosalie.

-Sujeta esa lengua rubita –le dijo Jacob.

Jacob nos condujo a una de las cabañas.

-Podéis dormir aquí hasta mañana. Alice, ¿te vendrías a dar una vuelta conmigo? –dijo agachándose a su altura.

-¡Si! Vamos Eddie. –le respondió ella y luego llamo a su hermano.

-Mmm, está bien venid los dos. –dijo algo desilusionado.

Edward y Alice salieron de la cabaña y se fueron con Jacob a dar una vuelta por la aldea. Rosalie se durmió profundamente en poco rato, estaba harta de seguir ahí encerrada así que decidí salir. Edward, Alice y los demás estaba en una hoguera con muchos más aldeanos, es decir licántropos. Parecían divertirse. Fui a dar un paseo pero una chica me detuvo.

-¿Quién eres tú? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí y apestas como ellos –me dijo.

Mierda, no debería haber salido. Corrí con mi velocidad vampírica, la mujer se transformo.

¿Cómo? ¿Una mujer transformándose en licántropo?

La loba me siguió, tenía una increíble velocidad y me arrinconó.

-Terminemos con esto vampirilla –me dijo.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, con una rápida patada me la quité de encima. Era dura se volvió a levantar y volvió a atacarme.

-¡Leah, basta! –gritó Jacob a lo lejos.

Se acercó a nosotros y Leah volvió a su estado de humana.

-¿Qué cojones dices Jake? Es una vampira, no la dejaré. –le espetó Leah.

-Ella es diferente, venía acompañada de Alice. No dejaré que la mates antes tendrás que responder ante mí –le dijo serio.

-Con que amiga de Alice, ahora lo entiendo todo. ¿Estás dispuesto a morir con tal de que aquella mocosa esté feliz? ¡Es ridículo Jake y asqueroso! –le gritó enfadada.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto Leah, ya sabes que nosotros no podemos controlar ese momento y que a partir de ahí esa persona es la más importante para nosotros. –le dijo.

No entendía nada, solo logré a entender que hablaban de Alice. Jacob me dijo que volviera con Edward y Alice a la cabaña y que mañana nos fuéramos lo antes posible. Volvimos los tres a la cabaña y dormimos, todos menos yo claro está que pude escuchar como la tribu estaba alborotada por nuestra visita a la aldea.

Salí a dar un paseo antes de que saliera el sol, por suerte los aldeanos dormían. Regresé y me encontré con un Edward algo alborotado.

-¿Dónde esta Alice? Es demasiado temprano para que se haya ido ella sola. –decía mientras daba vueltas por la cabaña.

Salimos y nos encontramos a dos tipos cerca.

-Sam, Quil ¿donde está mi hermana? –les preguntó Edward. Parece que por la noche había aprendido algunos nombres.

-Jake se la llevó al antiguo santuario a enseñarle la estatua del maestro Quileute.

-¿Cómo? ¿Se ha llevado a mi hermana ese hombre lobo del demonio? –preguntó algo enfadado.

-Deberías calmarte. Volverán pronto. –le respondieron.

-Me importa una mierda cuando vuelvan, voy a ir a buscarlos ahora mismo.

-Vamos Edward, te acompañaré –le dijo Rosalie.

Me decidí a acompañarlos también. Nos costó algo de tiempo pero al rato vimos a Jacob y Alice. Ella estaba en su espalda y Jacob le enseñaba una vieja estatua. Ambos se divertían mucho. Alice no paraba de reír.

-¡Tú, maldita bestia! –le gritó Edward señalando.

Jacob se giró y dejo a Alice en el suelo. Se acercó a Edward algo enfadado.

-¿Cómo dices? –le preguntó.

-Como te has atrevido a llevarte a mi hermana por ahí sin ni siquiera decírmelo. La podrías poner en peligro.

Jacob rió un poco.

-Solo quería enseñarle algo importante para los de mi tribu, además en caso de peligro yo puedo protegerla mucho mejor de lo que lo harías tú patético humano. –sonrió chulesco.

-Maldito bastardo –espetó Edward cogiéndole de la camiseta.

-¡Basta! ¡Paren los dos! –gritó Alice.

Jacob y Edward respondieron al grito de Alice y se detuvieron.

-Lo mejor es que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella y ya está –le dijo Rosalie.

-¿Me impedirás tú acercarme a ella, Barbie hueca por dentro? –le preguntó.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices chucho sarnoso- dijo Rosalie mientras sacaba su estaca.

-No deberían dejar a las rubias jugar con objetos punzantes –dijo sonriendo.

-Yo de ti me pondría un bozal perro, no vaya a ser que esta estaca acabe en tus pelotas –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La conversación parece que terminó ahí, el rostro de Jacob cambió por completo.

-No puede ser.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de transformarse en plena carrera y correr en dirección a la aldea. Le seguí con mi velocidad mientras Rosalie, Edward y Alice corrían como podían.

El espectáculo era horrible, todas las cabañas ardían algunas mujeres corrían con sus bebes en brazos huyendo de tres sombras que podíamos vislumbrar. Vampiros.

Jacob estaba a mi lado quieto sin poder reaccionar viendo el horrible espectáculo horrorizado. Fue a luchar con uno de ellos y lo estampó contra un árbol. Yo también me lance a por ellos, había dos hombres y una mujer. Los tres vestían de negro con una larga cazadora. Jacob luchaba contra uno de ellos con el pelo corto y de aspecto joven. Yo me enzarcé con uno de ellos algo más viejo y con un largo pelo negro. Rosalie, Edward y Alice llegaron.

-¡Edward llévate a Alice lejos de aquí! –le ordené seriamente.

Edward y Alice huyeron y Rosalie junto con otros licántropos fueron a por la mujer, rubia y de aspecto infantil.

El tipo que luchaba conmigo era muy bueno, me golpeó varias veces. Después me cogió de los brazos y me estampo contra una de las cabañas.

-¿Una vampira ayudando a los lobos? –sonrió y se acercó cada vez más a mí. –Soy Aro pequeña.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Él era al que buscaba. Utilice mi telequinesia y me lo quité de encima.

-No está mal –dijo retocándose su larga cabellera.

Podía ver como Rosalie, Jacob y los demás lobos luchaban contra los dos vampiros.

Aquellos vampiros eran muy poderosos, vi como mataban a varios lobos.

-¡Sam, Quil, Leah! –gritaba Jacob cada uno de los nombres de sus compañeros caídos.

Pude notar la increíble rabia que invadía a Jacob. Empujó a los dos vampiros alejándolos de los cadáveres de sus compañeros. Rosalie había caído derrotada, aquellos vampiros eran demasiado poderosos para ella. Aro me cogió del cuello y me levantó unos palmos del suelo.

-¿Dónde esta Ja…mes? –pude decir casi sin voz.

Aro sonrió y yo le di una dura patada en el estómago para que me soltara.

-¡¿Dónde está?! – le volví a preguntar gritando.

-Así que buscas a James. Una vampira con ansias de venganza. Interesante.-dijo relamiendo sus labios. –Serías una interesante Vulturi, si vas a Roma puede que James te acepté como una de ellos. –dijo riendo.

Él sabía muy bien que no quería unirme a ellos pero quiso decirme donde estaba James de manera indirecta. Así que debía dirigirme a Roma. Allí terminaría mi venganza.

-Riley, Jane. Nos vamos de aquí, hemos acabado con todos estos licántropos molestos. –dijo y desapareció de mi vista. Los tres se juntaron. La tal Jane se relamía la sangre de un brazo.

-Ha sido muy divertido, me encanta jugar con los animales. –dijo riendo con una falsa timidez.

Jacob había vuelto a su estado normal y se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡Acabaré con vosotros, vamos venid! –gritó enfadado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Quizá en otra ocasión, ahora deberías coger los restos de todos esos perros y enterrarlos en algún lugar. –dijo el llamado Riley.

Los tres rieron ante aquel comentario y después desaparecieron.

-¡No! –gritó Jacob mientras golpeaba duramente al suelo. Sus puños empezaban a sangrar debido a los duros impactos.

Me acerqué a él y le detuve.

-¡Suéltame! –me ordenó.

-No lo haré, ya basta Jacob. No arreglarás nada con esto.-dije mientras le abofeteé.

Jacob se tranquilizó. Se levantó del suelo y pudo ver como las cabañas terminaban de arder. Toda la aldea había sido arrasada. Miles de aldeanos yacían muertos en el suelo, era un auténtico baño de sangre. Me acerqué a Rosalie y la ayudé a reincorporarse, por suerte estaba viva.

Edward y Alice regresaron.

-Pude notar como los vampiros ya se habían ido así que vinimos a ver que pasaba –me dijo Edward.

Los cuatro estábamos allí mientras Jacob un poco más alejado solo podía mirar fijamente su aldea, arrasada con los cadáveres de sus amigos y familia por todas partes. No quedaba nadie.

Me acerqué a él lentamente.

-Jacob, yo…. –no tenía ni idea de que decir.

-No hables Bella. Todo lo que me importaba estaba aquí y ellos han acabado con todo. Los mataré, acabaré con todos cueste lo que cueste. –dijo mientras de sus ojos aún brotaban pequeñas lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

-Un duro viento nos golpeo y eliminó las lágrimas del rostro de Jacob.

-Ahora solo me queda Alice. Ella es mi vida ahora. Te acompañaré vampira, iré contigo y terminaré mi propia venganza. –dijo mientras no apartaba la vista de su aldea.

-Te acompañaré al mismísimo infierno, ellos empezaron esta guerra pero yo seré quien la termine. Vengaré a todos los aldeanos, se lo debo como jefe quileute. –prosiguió.

No pude responderle simplemente asentí y baje mi rostro mientras el viento apagaba las pocas llamas que quedaban en la aldea. Una aldea que jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Igual que Jacob que jamás lograría olvidar aquello…

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí tenéis el capítulo 5. Como prometí los licántropos han aparecido. Bella y Edward por fin pudieron dar el paso y Jacob ha aparecido en escena. Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir pero gratificante, espero que os guste mucho! Ahora parece que toca ir a Roma a que Bella se reencuentre por fin con James. ¿Como será su reencuentro? En fin, pronto actualizaré, dejad algun review si queréis. Nos vemos pronto! ^^**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6- REENCUENTRO**

Edward, Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a nosotros.

-Deberíamos darles una buena despedida- dijo Edward.

-Si, deben ser enterrados –dijo Jacob con un hilo de voz.

Rosalie y Jacob fueron a recoger los restos de cadáveres que quedaban mientras Edward, Alice y yo hacíamos un gran agujero en el suelo. La pobre Alice apenas podía ayudar pero no paraba de esforzarse.

En unas horas todos habían sido debidamente enterrados. Jacob se detuvo frente a todas las tumbas y pronunció un extraño rezo, algo típico de los Quileute supuse, los demás simplemente cerramos los ojos y pedimos una oración por sus almas. No era nada religiosa pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer en ese momento.

Poco a poco nos alejamos de la Push y comenzamos a descender de las montañas de vuelta a Forks.

-Y bien Bella, ¿A dónde debemos ir ahora? –me preguntó Rosalie.

-Iremos a Roma. Aro me dijo que allí estaban los Vulturi y que James estaba con ellos.

Todo lo que hubo después fue un gran silencio hasta que pasadas unas horas llegamos a Forks, el pueblo seguía tan triste y con ese ambiente enrarecido como siempre.

Volvimos a casa de Rosalie y en poco rato todos durmieron excepto yo claro. Subí al tejado de la casa y me quedé ahí sentada durante toda la noche viendo la luz de la luna. Aquellos Vulturi, eran demasiado fuertes. Eran verdaderos monstruos. Acabaron con todos aquellos licántropos con una crueldad que realmente daba miedo. Ir a Roma era mi objetivo, Rosalie y Jacob tenían sus propios motivos para seguirme pero… ¿Edward y Alice?

Ellos no debían seguir, eran simples humanos. Si seguían a mi lado morirían, esos vampiros eran demasiado fuertes como para arriesgar sus vidas pero una parte de mí quería que ellos vinieran conmigo. Me costaba reconocerlo pero los necesitaba, los necesitaba a mi lado.

El sol interrumpió mis pensamientos y escuché voces dentro de la casa así que entré. Ya estaban todos despiertos, Alice estaba medio dormida pero ya estaba en pie.

-Nos vamos –dijo Edward.

Sabía que no estaba bien que Alice y él viniesen pero callé, mi corazón no me dejo hablar. Los quería conmigo. Los cinco fuimos hacía el aeropuerto.

-Esperad aquí, voy a por los billetes. –dijo Rosalie.

Al cabo de un rato volvió y nos entrego a cada uno un billete hacía Roma, iba a ser un viaje realmente largo. Volvimos a pasar los mismos controles como cuando vinimos y subimos al avión. Alice, Rosalie y yo nos sentamos juntas. Rosalie observaba por la ventana su pueblo natal.

-¿Estás triste Rose? –le preguntó Alice.

-No, no estoy triste. –le contestó mientras giraba su cabeza y fingía una sonrisa.

Después de responder a Alice me miro sería y asintió. Rosalie abandonaba el que había sido su hogar, pero ya nada le ataba a él. La pieza que le faltaba, su hermano Jasper, estaba con los Vulturi y al igual que yo con mi venganza era su único objetivo. No la hubiese podido detener ni con toda mi fuerza vampírica. Tenía una determinación sobrehumana.

Pasaron varias horas y Alice se durmió. Rosalie se durmió también mirando a la ventana y yo pedí unos auriculares a una azafata para poder escuchar algo de música. Pasaron muchísimas horas, perdí la cuenta del tiempo que estuvimos en aquel avión. Solo se que aterrizamos de noche en Roma, una increíble cantidad de luces me fascinaron desde lo alto de los cielos, Roma era una ciudad preciosa.

Nos dimos prisa en salir de allí y coger dos taxis para ir a un hotel. No sabíamos el tiempo que estaríamos en Roma y necesitábamos un lugar al que ir a descansar. En media hora llegamos a un precioso hotel que Rosalie y Edward habían buscado en Internet.

Nos dirigimos al mostrador y Rosalie hablo con el recepcionista. Él le dio una llave y todos seguimos a Rosalie hasta el ascensor. Ascendimos hasta la última planta. Nos alojamos en una increíble suite, era como un lujoso apartamento. Tenía tres habitaciones. Jacob y Rosalie ocuparon dos de ellas y Edward, Alice y yo la que era más grande y por lo tanto poseía más camas.

Al parecer el trabajo de exterminar demonios y vampiros de Rosalie le había ayudado a reunir una gran fortuna. Al cabo de un rato nos trajeron algo de comer.

La cena fue estupenda, pero el silencio reinó en ella.

-Demonios, hay una increíble cantidad de movimiento en esta ciudad.-dijo Edward

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntaron Rosalie y Jacob al unísono.

-Roma está plagada de vampiros, desde que hemos llegado aquí no hago más que notar presencia vampírica por todos los lados –les respondió.

Edward había mejorado muchísimo con su don, lo había perfeccionado a un nivel en el que percibía a seres sobrenaturales desde muy lejos.

Decidimos salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad en busca de algo sospechoso, esperamos hasta la madrugada cuando las calles estuviesen más solitarias. Edward iba delante de nosotros, su don era realmente útil en estos momentos. Hubo un momento en el que empezó a correr, le seguimos rápidamente y nos encontramos con una verdadera batalla campal de vampiros.

Debían ser más de veinte vampiros, unos tenían esa túnica que caracterizaba a los Vulturi. Otros simplemente vestían normal. Se estaban enfrentando entre ellos.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Los Vulturi no tardaron en exterminar a los otros vampiros, tenían una increíble superioridad. Aunque eso no era bueno para nosotros ya que después de acabar con ellos pusieron sus ojos en nosotros.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? –preguntó uno de ellos, era negro y con un pelo largo con rastas.

Nunca pensé en un vampiro negro, pensaba que la palidez era una característica de los vampiros pero sus ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas.

-Estoy buscando a James, díganme donde está y nos iremos –le dije seria. Si luchábamos moriríamos todos.

-Así que estás buscando a James, lo siento pero no se donde está. Pero tengo hambre y tus amigos quizá puedan saciarme –dijo sonriendo.

Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre Alice y la empujó. Edward se giró hacía él y fue a golpearle aunque fue rechazado brutalmente con una patada del vampiro. Rosalie saco un par de dagas, por lo visto venía con armas nuevas. Al ver a Alice tendida en el suelo la ira de Jacob aumentó y se transformó al instante abalanzándose sobre el vampiro y arrancándole la cabeza de un mordisco.

Los demás Vulturi se enfadaron al ver eso y se acercaron a nosotros.

-Laurent, vamos a acabar con todos ellos –dijo uno de ellos dirigiéndose al vampiro que me hablaba.

-Está bien. Terminad con todos. No tenéis suficiente nivel como para ver a James. Él no puede perder el tiempo con vosotros –dijo mientras con su brazo dirigía a los vampiros al ataque.

-Rose, llévate a Edward y Alice de aquí. ¡Vamos! ¡Confió en ti por su seguridad! –le grité a Rosalie.

Varios vampiros fueron a atacarlos pero Jacob se interpuso entre todos ellos y dio un gran ladrido.

-¡No os permitiré que le pongáis un dedo encima a ninguno de ellos! –gritó a la vez que los atacó a todos.

Por suerte los tres lograron escapar, pero Jacob y yo no podríamos con todos ellos. Aún así me abalancé sobre ellos. Acabé con varios de ellos, con cada muerte notaba algo en mi interior. Otra vez aquel placer, aquella sensación. La voz en mi interior volvía a aparecer.

_Tienes que ser más fuerte para protegerlos a todos, con cada muerte tienes más poder y podrás acabar con él._

Mis ojos ardieron y mi vena sádica después de tanto tiempo volvió a despertar. Mientras Jacob seguía luchando con varios vampiros, tres de ellos me rodearon. Se abalanzaron sobre mí pero fue fácil quitármelos de encima con mi telequinesia.

-Ahora es mi turno –dije fríamente corriendo hacía uno de ellos. Mi puño atravesó por completo su cuerpo y él cayó al suelo.

Jacob había acabado también con algunos Vulturi y conseguimos reducir bastante su número. Me lancé a uno de ellos y me coloqué encima de él. Iba a terminar con su vida cuando oí su voz. Mis ojos se abrieron de repente y poco a poco giré mi cuello para ver su rostro.

Dos años sin verle, dos años sin poder olvidarle, dos años recordando lo que me hizo, dos años intentando buscarlo y dos años deseando acabar con él.

James permanecía absolutamente igual como le recordaba.

-Ya basta, deténganse todos. –les ordenó a los Vulturi.

Los vampiros cesaron su ataque y se fueron. Jacob volvió a su estado normal.

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! –rugí con fuerza. Todo a mi alrededor no existía solo él y yo. Pensaba que mis ojos iban a arder de furia. Me dirigí corriendo hacía él.

James solo sonreía desde donde estaba mientras que varios vampiros se dirigían hacía mi. No se como lo hice, mi telequinesia llegó a un nivel desconocido hasta ahora, solo con mirarlos de reojo hice que sus cuerpos se destrozaran al instante y así seguir mi carrera hacía él.

James saltó hacía atrás y se alejo más de mi. Una horda de vampiros fue hacía mi y me lograron contener. Pero mis rugidos no cesaron.

-Hacedla callar. Cogedla a ella y al licántropo y llevadlos a la guarida. –dijo sin mirarme.

Jacob y yo fuimos hacía una guarida que se encontraba debajo del famoso Coliseo de Roma y fuimos encerrados cada uno en una celda. Mi furia no había cesado y no podía pensar en nada más que en matar a James.

**Edward POV.**

Rosalie, Alice y yo logramos huir de aquella batalla de vampiros. No había sido capaz de hacer nada, Alice había sido golpeada y yo no pude defenderla. Jacob tenía razón. Con él estaba más segura, yo era insignificante. Alice acabaría muriendo por mi debilidad, me sentía tan impotente al no poder protegerla.

No podía proteger a nadie. Jacob, Rosalie y Bella eran tan fuertes y Alice y yo éramos los humanos a los que tenían que proteger. Solo éramos una carga para ellos pero mi testarudez estaba poniendo en peligro a Alice.

Los tres nos escondimos en un cobertizo que había cerca durante toda la noche. El sol salió y ni Bella ni Jacob volvieron. Fuimos sorprendidos por un matrimonio que nos encontró en el que al parecer era su cobertizo.

Nos invitaron a entrar y la mujer preparó un delicioso desayuno. Comimos algo desconcertados por su hospitalidad.

-¿Y que os ha traido a Roma, jovencitos? –preguntó el hombre.

-Es un viaje de trabajo –mintió Rosalie.

-No debéis estar por esta zona, Roma es peligrosa por la noche. Los Vulturi y otros vampiros están teniendo una fuerte lucha por el territorio. –dijo la mujer.

¿Espera que? Con que naturalidad había hablado de los Vulturi y los vampiros. No entendía nada y por la expresión de Rosalie estaba tan alucinada como yo.

-Esperen.. un momento.. ustedes.. ¿Saben sobre vampiros? – preguntó Rosalie algo desconcertada.

-Por supuesto, todos los habitantes natales de Roma saben sobre su existencia. Los pobres turistas y forasteros no saben de su existencia y normalmente son atacados por ellos. Los vampiros están en Roma desde mucho antes de que se construyeran la mayoría de edificios de esta ciudad.

-¿Y que saben de los Vulturi? –les insistió Rose.

-Los Vulturi son una organización de vampiros muy poderosa que fue creada hace más de 500 años, sus miembros son vampiros de élite con habilidades y dones increíbles. Incluso las fuerzas políticas más poderosas de Roma saben de su existencia pero hay un gran pacto para que no se revele su identidad fuera de este lugar. Incluso algunos de ellos están esperando ser transformados, anhelan vivir eternamente –prosiguió la mujer.

El hombre mando a callar a la mujer, parece que hablar de todo eso no estaba bien visto en la ciudad.

-Nosotros nos vamos, no queremos causarles más problemas –dijo Rosalie.

Alice y yo nos levantamos y les dimos las gracias por aquella fantástica comida y nos fuimos rápidamente de la casa. Parece que en Roma todos conocían la existencia de los vampiros.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que buscar a Bella y Jacob –dije.

-Si, han pasado varias horas y aún no tenemos rastro de ellos –dijo Rosalie.

Alice en aquel momento gimió un poco y cogió fuertemente su cabeza. Estaba teniendo una de sus visiones.

-¡No Bella, Jacob no! –gritaba Alice con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Alice que pasa? Dime que estás viendo –le pregunté.

-Bella y Jacob han sido atrapados por aquellos vampiros con túnica y se los han llevado a una especie de estadio de fútbol en ruinas.

-¿Un estadio de fútbol en ruinas? ¡El Coliseo! –adivinó Rosalie.

Rápidamente pedimos un taxi para que nos llevara al Coliseo, había una gran cantidad de turistas con sus cámaras de fotos. Nos juntamos a un grupo de turistas que iba a entrar a ver el Coliseo por dentro. ¿Dónde demonios estaría la guarida de los Vulturi en este lugar?

El Coliseo por dentro era realmente espectacular pero no logré concentrarme en ello, solo deseaba encontrar a Jacob y Bella lo más rápido posible. Aquellos Vulturi los habían atrapado pero aún podía sentir sus auras sobrenaturales con mis ojos. Igual que podía sentir que en aquel lugar había más vampiros de los que quisiera. Una joven nos guió al grupo hasta unas escaleras que bajaban hacía una especie de pasillo subterráneo. Nos explicaba que ahí guardaban a los leones y gladiadores en los tiempos romanos.

Durante un rato nos siguió guiando hasta que llegamos a una gran sala. Las puertas se cerraron y los turistas estaban algo asustados. Tres personas con una túnica negra vinieron de una de las puertas que había en aquella sala. Pude notar al instante su increíble poder vampírico.

Vulturis.

Eran dos hombres y una mujer. Los reconocía fácilmente, dos de ellos atacaron la aldea de Jacob y el otro era el que estaba ayer atacando a Bella.

-Que gran banquete nos ha traído Jessica. Jijij –rió la mujer.

-Desde luego, se nota que esa zorra desea ser uno de nosotros.-dijo otro.

-Aunque puede que al final se convierta en el postre de esta maravillosa comida. –dijo el otro que quedaba por hablar.

Los turistas estaba cada vez más asustados y los tres vampiros se abalanzaron sobre nosotros. Cogí a Alice y me retiré un poco de ellos, Rosalie sacó sus dos dagas y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Los tres vampiros estaban acabando con todos los turistas, era un verdadero baño de sangre. Abracé fuertemente a Alice para que no viera nada. A su corta edad ya había visto más sangre de la que hubiese querido. Todos los turistas estaban muertos y solo quedaba Rosalie en pie.

-Espera, esta zorra… recuerdo su rostro- dijo la chica.

-Si, yo también. Estaba en la aldea de aquellos chuchos, acompañaba a aquella vampira extraña –dijo el otro.

-Así es, y ahora la estamos buscando. –les dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-No tenemos tiempo para viejas conversaciones, Riley, Jane, atrapadlos a los dos y encerradlos. James decidirá que hacer con ellos –dijo el vampiro negro.

-Si, Laurent –contestaron ambos mientras nos atrapaban a todos. Pusimos resistencia pero eran demasiado fuertes. Nos encerraron a todos en varias celdas.

Era débil, Rosalie no nos podía defender a Alice y a mí de tres Vulturi. Yo debía haber ayudado pero no podía, era demasiado débil para hacerlo, tenía miedo a la muerte.

Pasamos unas horas allí hasta que oí unos duros golpes lejos de mí y que cada vez se acercaban más y más. Un fuerte golpe hizo romper la puerta de mi celda. Era Jacob. Otra vez aquel lobo salvándome como si fuera una puta princesa de cuento. Alice y Rosalie estaban con él.

-Nos vamos humano –me dijo ordenándome con el brazo que le siguiera.

Me levanté y salí de la celda.

-Bien ahora a por Bella –dijo Jacob.

-¡No espera! Iros vosotros, yo iré a por Bella. –le dije.

-¿Estás loco? Te matarán, estos tipos son muy peligrosos – me replicó.

-Jacob, se que solo soy un vulgar humano y que no puedo hacer nada contra ellos pero… estoy cansado de que Alice corra peligro por mi culpa. Se que tú la puedes proteger mucho mejor que yo, te confío a mi hermana. Huid los tres de aquí, rescataré a Bella e iremos a vuestro encuentro. –le dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Jacob se quedo algo de tiempo mirándome ante aquel ataque de sinceridad.

-Está bien. Ten cuidado –me dijo.

-Toma esto, quizá sepas utilizarla bien – me dijo Rosalie mientras me dio una de sus dagas.

La cogí fuertemente y me despedí de ellos. Alice estaba segura con ellos dos, ahora el que corría peligro era yo. Al cabo de un rato de correr por todos esos pasillos oí algunos fuertes rugidos, era Bella.

Llegué a su celda y con la daga y varios golpes logré abrir la puerta. Bella estaba atada con varias cadenas a la pared y sus ojos eran más rojos que nunca. Era incluso peor que aquella vez en el Heavy Levels. Bella estaba totalmente descontrolada y sus rugidos no cesaban, el haber visto a James realmente le había afectado. Me dispuse a liberarla, con la daga empecé a golpear a las cadenas que la ataban. Bella seguía rugiendo a mi lado.

Rompí una de las cadenas liberando uno de sus brazos, me acerqué a ella para liberar el otro pero me agarró fuertemente el hombro derecho clavándome sus uñas en él. Ignoré el dolor que sentía y seguí golpeando la otra cadena. Cuando estuvo al fin liberada la abracé, Bella no respondía a mí y me agarró fuertemente clavando sus garras en mi espalda. Empecé a sangrar. Solo deseaba que ella volviese a la normalidad.

**Bella POV.**

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en aquella celda, en mi mente solo estaba la imagen de James y aquellos recuerdos que me atormentaban. Quería matarlo. Al cabo de un rato pude ver algo, era Edward y estaba intentando liberarme. No podía distinguirlo bien, lo agarré con fuerza sin darme cuenta que era un humano y que mis garras le hacían daño. Me sentí libre y Edward me abrazó. Me aferré fuertemente a él, deseando que todo acabase.

Al cabo de un rato sus ojos dorados me vieron, y sus labios se unieron a los míos. El fuego que ardía en mi interior se iba extinguiendo al igual que mi vena sádica que parecía cesar ante aquel cálido contacto.

Mi visión manchada de sangre fue limpiándose y pude verle claramente, era él. Era Edward, aquel humano que lo arriesgaba todo por mí. Me di cuenta que le había dañado con mis fuertes abrazos.

-Oh, Edward estás sangrando. Lo siento mucho –dije mirando al suelo.

-Bella, no pasa nada. Debemos irnos de aquí -me dijo dulcemente levantando mi cabeza cogiéndome suavemente del mentón.

Aquellos ojos dorados eran como un calmante para mí. En aquel momento Riley y Jane entraron a la celda.

-Vosotros, vuestra huida termina aquí. Es hora de que James decida que hacer con vosotros –dijo Jane.

Edward se resistió pero Riley lo cogió fácilmente, Jane era muy fuerte y yo tampoco pude hacer nada. Nos llevaron a una gran sala con un par de estatuas y tres tronos en lo alto de unas escaleras. Allí estaba James, mi vena sádica volvía a despertar. Debía controlarme o acabaría matando incluso a Edward.

-Patéticos insectos, veo que querías huir y algunos lo han conseguido. Y tú, pequeña Bella, aún recuerdo cuando te transformé. No me equivoqué al predecir que serías una hermosa vampira. –me dijo sonriendo.

-Maldito desgraciado, nunca podré olvidar lo que me hiciste. ¡Acabaré contigo maldito bastardo! –le grité y me abalancé sobre él.

Fui rápida pero él lo fue aún más, me cogió del brazo y me inmovilizó.

-Deberías calmarte, podría matarte ahora mismo y hacerte volver a sentirme dentro de ti –me dijo al oído.

Lentamente fue acariciando mi vientre y mis pechos.

-¡Suéltala cerdo! –le gritó Edward con una mirada llena de ira.

-Humano, no te entrometas en esto. –le dijo James seriamente.

- Bella yo tampoco puedo olvidar aquella noche, tus padres se resistieron tanto. Tu madre lloro cuando le dije lo que tenía pensado hacerte, estaba tan horrorizada que incluso se ofreció como sacrificio para que te dejara en paz. –me dijo cerca de mi oído.

-Hijo de puta –le dije intentando liberarme de él.

-Sus rostros de terror eran una gran imagen para mí, sus lágrimas y sus suplicas para que no te hiciera nada, fue realmente divertido. Pobres desgraciados tanta suplica no les sirvió de nada, acabé con sus vidas y me hice el dueño de su hija –prosiguió James.

Sus palabras me estaban haciendo daño, no podía olvidar a mis padres. Ellos habían luchado contra James, mi madre, mi dulce madre que siempre se mostraba divertida conmigo por culpa de mi poca sociabilidad se había ofrecido de sacrificio. Mis lágrimas se apoderaron de mí.

-Estar en tu interior fue realmente placentero, pensé que habrías muerto en cualquier callejón pero al poco me enteró por boca de mis súbditos que hay una jodida vampira que me está buscando con ansias de venganza. Nunca pensé que fueras tu Isabella –me dijo con voz más baja.

Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me llamaba así.

No podía contestarle, sus palabras reaccionaron en mí. No podía olvidar a mis padres, aquella noche en mi casa, donde todo terminó para mí. Pensé que durante estos dos años me había fortalecido y que sería capaz de acabar con él. Pero no…

Seguía siendo débil, era solo una muñeca de trapo para él. Podría matarme y apoderarse de mi cuerpo las veces que quisiera. Simplemente deje de hacer fuerza y dejé que mis lágrimas hablaran por mí.

-Me encantaría tanto repetir –dijo James mientras que su mano se introducía lentamente por dentro de mi pantalón.

-¡Basta maldito! –le gritó Edward.

-¡Seré un maldito humano pero no dejaré que vuelva a torturar a la mujer que amo! ¡Yo mismo acabaré contigo bastardo! –le gritó Edward mientras sacaba su daga y corría hacia nosotros.

James me soltó y acabé tirada unos metros alejada de él. Edward se acercó con una gran mirada de determinación a James y sujetando fuertemente su daga.

James esquivó el golpe de Edward y asestó un duro puñetazo en su vientre perforándolo por completo. Edward comenzó a escupir sangre y James le dio un leve golpe en la cara a Edward y el fue lanzado a varios metros empotrándose contra una pared fuertemente.

-Jane, Riley. Llevaos a estos dos de aquí, dejemos que mueran juntos. No me interesan en absoluto ahora mismo. –les ordenó.

James se fue y los dos vampiros nos cogieron y nos tiraron fuera del Coliseo.

El cuerpo de Edward estaba a mi lado, solo era sangre y sus ojos dorados comenzaban a perder su brillo. La estela de vida que quedaba en él se iba apagando poco a poco. Cada vez me era más difícil oír su corazón. Edward había muerto. Me arrastré lentamente a su cuerpo y me acerqué lentamente a su cuello. Le mordí e inyecté en él toda la ponzoña que tenía, le mordí varias veces en los brazos y en el cuello inyectando ponzoña con cada mordisco.

Era mi única esperanza de que esos ojos dorados volviesen a recuperar su brillo, cesé con mi tarea a la espera de ver alguna reacción en su cuerpo.

Paso un rato pero nada, su cuerpo seguía inerte, quizá había sido demasiado tarde para salvarle…

* * *

**Pues nada aquí está el capítulo 6. Bella y James por fin se reencontraron aunque no fue muy bien la cosa. Parece que James es más fuerte de lo esperado y Edward ha pagado las consecuencias. ¿Será este su final o habrá llegado a tiempo Bella de transformarlo en vampiro? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo que tardaré algo en subir ya que pronto empiezo el instituto. Si, repito segundo de bachiller para subir nota y ir a la jodida universidad. En fin dejadme algún review o algo si os gusta ^^ **


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 - NEÓFITO**

Era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de Edward no reaccionaba a mis mordiscos emponzoñados. Era mi culpa… todo era mi culpa…

Yo sabía muy bien que su vida corría peligro si seguí a mi lado. Fui una egoísta, quería tenerlos a mi lado y no pude hacer lo que debí desde el principio. Separarlos de mi lado a Alice y a él. No era diferente a ellos, a los Vulturis. Yo también era un monstruo y por mí culpa él estaba muerto. Mis lágrimas brotaban sin parar y caían lentamente por mis mejillas.

Oí gritos de gente, eran Jacob, Rosalie y Alice que se acercaban a nosotros.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward! –gritó Rosalie.

Los tres se acercaron, a medida que se acercaban sus caras cambiaron cuando pudieron ver a Edward. Rosalie cogió a Alice y se la llevó lejos de nosotros. Jacob se acercó y comenzó a examinar a Edward.

-No lo intentes Jake, él está muerto. Todo es por mi culpa –le dije.

-No, Edward no está muerto. Su corazón todavía late pero lo está haciendo a un ritmo frenético –me respondió.

No podía creer sus palabras, Edward seguía vivo. Su corazón había logrado resistir, él era fuerte. Mucho más de lo que lo era yo.

Pero… su ritmo sanguíneo se estaba acelerando. Estaba en pleno proceso de transformación. Jacob y yo cogimos a Edward y lo llevamos a nuestro hotel donde le dejamos en una de las habitaciones a él solo.

Pasaron dos días y su cuerpo seguía inerte en aquella cama, sin mostrar ni el más mínimo movimiento pero yo sabía que en su interior estaba viviendo un infierno. Conozco esa horrible experiencia. Rosalie le dijo a Alice que su hermano dormía ya que estaba cansado tras haberme salvado.

Dulce inocencia, no se si realmente Alice creyó sus palabras pero actuó como si lo hiciese. Esa niña nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

Pasaron 24 horas más y Edward seguía sin despertar. Jake y yo estábamos cerca de él mientras Rose y Alice jugaban en la sala. Quizá la transformación había fallado y Edward nunca despertaría… nunca volvería a ver aquellos preciosos ojos.

Llegó la noche y todos fueron a dormir, me quedé toda la noche sentada al lado de la cama de Edward, esperando un milagro. Esperando que él despertara, que pudiera volver a sonreírme y que pudiera volver a mirarme, solo como él lo hacía.

Amaneció al fin y un hilo de luz entró desde la ventana de la habitación iluminando su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo destrozado por mi culpa, nunca podría perdonarme esto ni aunque despertara.

De repente pude notarlo, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Su pelo estaba recuperando su color incluso un precioso brillo se mezclaba por su pelo arremolinado. Todas las magulladuras y cortes que tenía su hermoso cuerpo iban desapareciendo. Su agujero en el vientre se cerró lentamente hasta dejar otra vez aquel perfecto torso intacto. Su cuerpo comenzaba a marcarse cada vez más, sus facciones estaban mucho más definidas con una sutil perfección.

Solo quedaba por ver sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos dorados que ahora serían rojos por mi culpa y por su nueva etapa vampírica. Paso una media hora y todos despertaron, Rosalie y Jacob entraron a la habitación mientras Alice aún dormía y pudieron contemplar el aspecto del nuevo Edward.

-Es increíble… -dijo Rosalie.

La mano de Edward comenzó a moverse, ¡estaba despertando!

No podía ser más feliz aunque una parte de mí sentía un gran sentimiento de culpa por haberlo transformado en un monstruo. Edward nunca podía ser un monstruo, él era perfecto y ahora lo era mucho más. Más de lo que nunca imaginaría. Rosalie y Jacob solo podían mirar sorprendidos como Edward poco a poco movía todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente lo hizo, abrió sus ojos. Ahora la sorprendida era yo. No había ese tono carmesí en sus ojos, solo aquel perfecto dorado. Era el único color que invadía sus ojos.

Edward no parada de observarse a si mismo. Conozco esa sensación de no saber quien eres, de mirarte en el espejo y no reconocer tu propio reflejo. Su vida de vampiro acababa de empezar.

Edward levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí.

-Bella… -susurró.

Se acercó a mí, me acarició la cara y se acercó lentamente a mí. Nuestros labios volvieron a fundirse pero esta vez era muy diferente. Los dos éramos iguales. Rosalie y Jacob salieron de la habitación. Y Edward me lanzó a la cama.

Se puso encima de mí y volvió a besarme. Con sus dos manos sujetaba mi rostro y profundizaba aún más su beso jugando con su lengua en mí. Me aferré a su espalda y lloré. Era feliz, ahora ese sentimiento era lo único para mí.

Parece que la cosa iba a más, él puso sus manos en mi cintura y fue subiendo poco a poco mi camisa hasta quitármela. Yo hice lo mismo con la suya y pasé mis dedos por todo su perfecto cuerpo. Con una de sus manos me abrió el sujetador y comenzó a jugar con uno de mis pechos. Los dos luchamos por quitarnos nuestros pantalones y quedamos desnudos totalmente.

Él me abrazo y pude sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Era una sensación maravillosa. Nuestros miembros se frotaban uno contra el otro y me provocaban una increíble sensación de placer. Deshizo mi beso y fue besando lentamente todo mi cuerpo, yo apenas podía moverme. Solo quería disfrutar del momento y no pensar en nada más.

Inesperadamente su lengua comenzó a jugar en mi sexualidad, coloqué mis manos en su cabeza uniéndolo más a mí. Incitándole a que no se detuviese. Finalmente lo solté y lo conduje hacía mi, quería volver a sentir sus labios. Volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez con mucha más furia, ahora no debía contenerme por miedo a dañarle, los dos estábamos muy calientes. Mi humedad y su erección eran muestra de ello. Comencé a jugar con su pene con mi mano y pude oír algunos pequeños gemidos de él.

Sonrió me miró y luego volvió a besarme mientras yo continuaba moviendo su miembro cada vez más rápido. Pronto él quito mi mano de su pene cuidadosamente y lo introdujo poco a poco en mi interior. Solo podía abrazarle y disfrutar, no quería pensar en nada ahora solo en él y yo. Empezó a penetrarme lentamente mientras mordía un poco el lóbulo de mi oreja cosa que me excitaba mucho.

Enredé mis piernas en su cadera para unirlo más a mí, y él empezó a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Quería más mucho más, lo quería dentro de mí por la eternidad.

-Más Edward… quiero más –le dije mordiéndole ahora yo la oreja.

Él aceleró aún más, su miembro parecía todavía más grande y no podría resistir mi orgasmo mucho más. Su velocidad ahora era demasiado para mí, el placer era lo único que estaba en mi mente. No pensaba en nada, ni siquiera en si los demás podrían estar oyendo nuestros fuertes gemidos y el crujir continuo de esta cama lujosa aunque ruidosa.

Algo iba creciendo poco a poco más en mi vientre, otra vez aquella sensación. Pensaba que moriría con cada embestida pero por nada quería que se detuviese. No quería que parara. Aquella sensación de invasión se hacía cada vez más y más grande no quería soltarlo y aguantaba como podía mi inevitable orgasmo. Nuestros gemidos cada vez eran más altos y Edward tapó mi boca con su mano para evitar mis gritos. Sus gemidos también se hacían más continuos. Él tampoco podría aguantar mucho más.

Finalmente los dos nos fuimos a la vez en un increíble e inolvidable orgasmo.

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se tendieron uno al lado del otro en aquella cama. Rose debería llamar al servicio de habitaciones y que trajesen una nueva porque en esta ya nadie podría descansar en condiciones. Poco después nos vestimos y fuimos a la sala.

Allí estaba sola Rosalie viendo la televisión.

-Ya era hora parejita, sois realmente ruidosos –nos dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo siento, ¿Dónde están Jacob y Alice? –le pregunté.

-Están en la otra habitación durmiendo –me respondió.

Edward pareció algo molesto y fuimos a la habitación. Alice y Jacob estaban durmiendo plácidamente en la misma cama. Jacob dormía sin camiseta como de costumbre totalmente estirado con la cabeza hacía arriba y esa cara de niño que tenía cuando dormía. Aunque su cuerpo era realmente grande. Alice parecía una muñeca a su lado y aferraba el brazo de Jake con fuerza mientras él dormía a pierna suelta.

Era realmente una imagen acogedora, estaba claro que aquellos dos se tenían mucho cariño. No había nada sucio entre ellos. Edward lo comprendió y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

-Bueno Ed, ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Rosalie.

-Estoy bien, me siento bien. –dijo con una sonrisa. Era su sonrisa de siempre.

-No debemos relajarnos Edward, ahora eres un neófito y es posible que cuando tengas sed te descontroles –aclaró ella.

-No creo que eso ocurra, me encuentro perfectamente y no tengo ninguna intención de morder a nadie. Sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa… -dijo.

-¿Qué es? –le pregunté.

-Mi don… ahora es mucho más fuerte. Puedo detectar presencias sobrenaturales de toda la ciudad, absolutamente toda. Es increíble aunque desconcertante –respondió él.

-Supongo que es normal, todas tus cualidades humanas se han incrementado y tu don también lo habrá hecho. –respondió Rosalie.

Se escuchó un sonido de la habitación y Jacob salió de ella prácticamente dormido rascándose la cabeza y con los ojos medio cerrados, detrás de él se encontraba Alice imitando sus gestos.

-Al fin despertáis –le dijo Rosalie.

-Parece que el vampiro sigue estable –dijo Jacob mirando a Edward.

-Si, pero no podemos fiarnos y además el color de sus ojos. Edward, vamos a comprobar tus habilidades. Iremos a un lugar amplio y alejado –le dijo Rosalie.

Edward se acercó a Alice y ella inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Eddie! ¡Al fin despertaste! –gritó de alegría.

-Bien nos vamos. –dijo Jacob empezando a salir de la suite.

Todos le seguimos y fuimos hacía un descampado alejado de la civilización, era un lugar perfecto para comprobar las nuevas habilidades vampíricas de Edward.

Rosalie se colocó delante de él y sacó una larga cadena mientras que la giraba con un movimiento de su muñeca.

-¡Vamos vampirito, atácame! –dijo ella sonriéndole a Ed.

Jacob, Alice y yo nos alejamos y Edward se colocó enfrente de su oponente. Rosalie corrió hacia él y dirigió su cadena hacia él.

Apenas pude verlo, Edward había desaparecido ante nuestros ojos. Se colocó detrás de Rosalie, ella se volteó al notar su presencia y él golpeo su frente con un dedo haciendo que ella se alejara unos metros.

Jacob y yo estábamos sorprendidos por las habilidades de Edward. Su velocidad era increíble, él era mucho más rápido que yo y que cualquier otro vampiro que haya visto jamás.

-Muy bien Eddie, parece que la velocidad es tu fuerte. –dijo Rosalie volviendo a hacer girar su cadena y abalanzándose de nuevo contra él.

Edward también se acercó a ella, la cadena se enredó en sus muñecas, él salto por encima de Rosalie y con un extraño movimiento hizo que Rose quedara atada por su propia cadena y cayera al suelo. Después liberó sus muñecas de la cadena.

Era veloz y tenía una agilidad sorprendente. Él era más fuerte de lo que ya era, podría defender a Alice sin problemas.

Ayudamos a Rosalie a levantarse y deshacerse de las cadena que la envolvía, al quitársela sin querer le hicimos un corte en su brazo. Empezó a sangrar levemente y Jacob y yo pudimos notar los bufidos de Edward.

Él estaba detrás de nosotros, su rostro tranquilo se había transformado y sus colmillos hicieron acto de presencia. Se abalanzó con velocidad hacía Rosalie pero Jacob y yo le cogimos cada uno de un brazo y lo inmovilizamos en el suelo. Alice gritaba mientras observaba a su hermano.

-¡Eddie! ¿Qué te ocurre hermanito? –dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-¡No vengas Alice, no vengas! –le grité.

Alice lloraba mientras no paraba de gritar el nombre de su hermano.

Rosalie cogió la cadena y con nuestra ayuda atamos a Edward que seguía fuera de sí.

-No debimos fiarnos tan pronto, a fin de cuentas es un neófito –dijo Jacob.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón. Hace apenas un día que está viviendo como vampiro –le contestó Rosalie.

Yo no podía decir nada, simplemente agaché mi cabeza y miré hacía abajo. Solo podía oír los rugidos de Edward y los continuos lloros de Alice. Los había destrozado, había arruinado a las dos personas más importantes en mi vida.

Ellos eran felices antes de conocerme, antes de toparse conmigo. Antes de que yo arruinara sus vidas como hizo él conmigo…

No podía sentirme más culpable.

Cada lágrima que salía de los ojos de aquella pequeña era como un dardo envenenado en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Yo había transformado a su hermano en un monstruo, en alguien incapaz de controlar sus impulsos asesinos. Quizá incluso por mi culpa su hermano acabaría matándola algún día.

Solo de pensarlo, las lágrimas aparecían ahora en mis ojos. Huí del lugar, no quería enfrentarme a ello. Corrí lo que más pude de aquel sitio.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! –gritaban Rosalie y Jacob.

Ignoré sus voces y fui hacía algún lugar en el que relajarme y dejar que todas mis lágrimas salieran. No me gustaba llorar delante de nadie, seguía siendo una jodida solitaria. Eso me recordó a mi vida de humana, llorando todas las noches por no poder ser como todos ellos, por no poder tener amigos y hacer lo que hacían todas las chicas de mi edad.

Mis padres estaban ahí para consolarme, siempre huía de ellos. No me gustaba que ellos vieran mi debilidad o que me vieran triste pero ellos lograban encontrarme para mi desgracia.

Siempre me ayudaban y lograba estar mejor pero ahora… ellos ya no estaban. Ya no tenía a nadie que me encontrara llorando y me intentara consolar.

No tenía nada desde aquello…

Por fin había logrado tener a alguien más en mis recuerdos pero lo había destrozado todo, volvía a estar sola y la verdad es que quizá para ellos era lo mejor. Ya había arruinado suficiente sus vidas, debí negarme a que me acompañaran aquel día en el aeropuerto de Nueva York.

Nunca debí dejar que me siguieran…

Fui una egoísta. Solo pensé en lo mucho que los necesitaba a mi lado, pero quizá ellos no me necesitaban al suyo. Ya no. No podía seguir con ellos, no podía seguir arriesgando sus vidas por mi egoísmo.

Tenía que seguir mi camino sola, como siempre lo hice. Terminaría lo que empecé sin ellos, al fin y al cabo era mi venganza, no la de nadie más.

Nuestro camino juntos se había terminado aquí…

Mi corazón se desgarro al pensar que no volvería a verlos, a ver sus rostros, a oír sus voces, a ver sus sonrisas, a no poder volver a sentir el amor con Edward.

Era lo mejor, se que está vez estaba actuando correctamente. Se acabó el ser una niña egoísta. Aunque no pudiera dolerme más debía hacerlo por ellos. Me levanté de donde estaba y decidida fui en busca de mi objetivo. Mi objetivo y el de nadie más…

**Rosalie POV**

Bella había salido huyendo del descampado tras oír los lloros de Alice al tener miedo de su propio hermano. Jacob y yo cogimos a Edward con la ayuda de mi cadena y lo llevamos a la suite. Por suerte no nos encontramos con nadie de camino hacía allí. Hubiese sido algo alarmante que la gente viese a Edward por muy acostumbrados que estuviesen a sus vecinos vampiros. Entramos en la suite y forzadamente logramos retenerlo en una de las camas con varias cadenas más.

Salí de la habitación y deje a Jacob vigilándole. Alice estaba mirando la ventana subida en el sofá como si estuviese esperando a alguien.

-Alice, ¿Qué estás mirando? –le pregunté sentándome a su lado del sofá.

-Estoy esperando a Bella. Todavía no regresa y eso me pone triste –dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Eddie es un vampiro… -dijo de repente la pequeña.

-¿Cómo dices Alice? –le pregunté fingiendo desconcierto.

-Se muy bien lo que es mi hermano, lo supe desde el principio. Sea lo que sea sigue siendo Eddie y sigo queriéndole igual. –dijo colocando una de sus pequeñas manos en el cristal de la ventana.

He de reconocer que aquella pequeña me sorprendió de verdad, pensábamos que solo era una niña risueña e ingenua pero al parecer los ingenuos habíamos sido nosotros todo este tiempo. Ella era fuerte, muy fuerte. Más que todos nosotros juntos…

Edward al fin pareció calmarse pero le dejamos atado a la cama por precaución. Jacob salió de la habitación y fue a dormir, era tarde y Bella aún no había vuelto. Empecé a pensar que nunca lo haría. Quien iba a pensar que tendría razón.

Decidí irme a dormir alentando a Alice de que se viniese a la habitación con Jacob y conmigo.

-Vamos Alice, debemos descansar –le dije con una suave voz.

-No Rose, no quiero dormir aún. Estoy esperando a Bella, aún tiene que volver a casa. –dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Esto… Alice. Puede que Bella necesité un tiempo para ella. Quizá no vuelva hasta mañana. –le dije mientras me acercaba más a ella.

-No importa, seguiré esperándola aquí. No tengo sueño.

Me fui a dormir y la dejé allí. Pasadas unas horas me desvelé y fui a ver como estaba Alice. Ella estaba tendida en el sofá, durmiendo. La cogí en brazos y pude oír un susurro mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Bella… vuelve Bella –susurro Alice.

Pero Bella no volvió al día siguiente.

**Bella POV**

Fui hacía el Coliseo de nuevo. Pero está vez todo iba a ser diferente. Me adentré de nuevo en la guarida de los Vulturis. Rápidamente tuve a varios vampiros abalanzándose sobre mí. Dejé que me atraparan y me llevaran delante de él, delante de James.

James estaba sentado en el trono central de la sala y Victoria la pelirroja vampiresa de Forks y Aro aquel tipo siniestro de La Push estaban en los tronos de al lado. Pude ver a todos los demás Vulturis en la sala. Algunos rostros me fueron conocidos.

Todo me observaban a la espera de que hiciera algo.

-Quiero ser una de vosotros –dije fríamente.

James rió, la sala se llenó del eco de su voz.

-¿Cómo dices pequeña? –me preguntó James aún riendo.

-Quiero ser una Vulturi. –le dije mirándole fríamente y conteniendo mis ganas de abalanzarme sobre él.

-Mi querida Isabella, se muy bien que todo este tiempo has querido matarme y ahora vienes diciéndome que quieres ser una de nosotras. Me gustaría saber el motivo de tu repentina decisión –me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Tienes razón James, tú me transformaste en lo que soy y durante todo este tiempo solo he pensado en matarte. Tú me convertiste en lo que soy ahora, un monstruo. Y estoy harta, ya no puedo negar lo que soy. Soy una vampira y quiero vivir mi vida como tal, olvidaré aquello –le dije.

-Es muy inquietante Bella, he de reconocer que siempre he querido que tomaras esta decisión. Eres una interesante vampira querida, pero no puedo confiar en ti y dudo que mis demás súbditos puedan hacerlo. Tendrás que demostrarme que de verdad quieres vivir una vida de vampira, que tienes lo que hay que tener para ser una de nosotros. –me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí y me acariciaba el rostro con sus manos.

-Está bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? –le pregunté.

-Ahora lo sabrás. Riley deja pasar a nuestros invitados. –le ordenó James.

Un grupo de turistas apareció ante nosotros, había ancianos, y familias enteras con algunos niños. Parecían tan desconcertados. Pude ver el miedo en sus ojos. Los demás Vulturis no hicieron nada, parece que esperaban que yo lo hiciera.

-Querida Isabella, hazme creer en tus palabras. Acaba con todos ellos. –me susurro al oído.

Temblé, seguía afectándome el contacto con James, su voz en mi oído me congeló. La gente estaba algo asustada gritaban de horror y correteaban de un lugar a otro. Debía hacerlo.

Me abalancé sobre ellos, agarré a dos ancianos y inserté mis uñas en sus cuellos, cayeron desangrándose. Los niños empezaron a gritar. Esto me dolía demasiado, solo podía prometer que lo haría de la forma más rápida e indolora que pudiese. Tres hombres rudos se acercaron hacía mi, salté y de una veloz patada desubiqué por completo sus cuellos desnucándolos y provocándoles una muerte rápida.

Eran demasiados, demasiadas víctimas inocentes. Los demás Vulturis parecía que no iban a intervenir. Odiaba ver los rostros de aquellos niños mientras lloraban al ver a sus familiares muertos. Dudé por un instante y los hombres que quedaban aprovecharon para cogerme fuertemente. Las mujeres por el contrario abrazaban fuertemente a sus hijos deseando que todo terminara.

Yo iba a hacer que todo terminara, concentré todo mi poder psíquico en el área alrededor de mí y lo liberé de un solo golpe. La fuerte onda expansiva se liberó a mi alrededor, sus cuerpos se desgarraron al instante, en una fracción de segundo ya no quedaba nada de ellos solo una gran mancha de sangre a mí alrededor y algunas de sus ropas. Había acabado con todos de un solo golpe. Todos estaban muertos. Era un monstruo, un auténtico monstruo.

James comenzó a aplaudir mientras los demás Vulturis sonreían al ver el espectáculo que había armado.

-Impresionante Isabella. Tus poderes sobrepasan todas mis expectativas –dijo sonriendo de una forma malvada.

No dije nada, estaba destrozada por dentro por haber tenido que hacer aquello. Le miré fijamente a los ojos, mi cara y mis ropas estaban ensangrentadas.

-Eres toda una vampira… y ahora serás toda una Vulturi. Pero tendré un ojo puesto en ti, no lo olvides–dijo finalmente James.

Parecía que había logrado mi propósito, era un monstruo, siempre lo había sido.

Vivía engañada, ellos me habían hecho creer que aún había algo bueno en mi interior pero después de lo que les hice, después de recordar el daño que les había causado no podía creerles.

Desde aquella noche había sido una vampira, desde que él me transformó me transformé en lo que ahora soy, un verdadero monstruo con sed de sangre.

Y para acabar con todo, para cumplir mi venganza y eliminarle debía seguir siéndolo aunque condenara eternamente mi alma…

* * *

**Pues nada aquí está el capítulo 7! Me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo. Parece que Edward es un poderoso vampiro aunque algo inestable. Alice no deja de sorprendernos a todos, incluso a mi xDD ****Y Bella... pues parece que nuestra vampira ha decidido huir sola para terminar su venganza haciendo que el grupo se separe finalmente. ****¿Podrá cumplir su venganza ahora que es una Vulturi y está en la boca del lobo? ¿Como se tomara Edward la huida de Bella? El final está cada vez más cerca. Habrá que esperar a que actualizé de nuevo, prometo hacerlo pronto, dejadme algún review me harían mucha ilusión ^^ Un beso!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8- SOLEDAD**

Han pasado dos meses desde que me fui, desde que no los vuelvo a ver.

Todas las noches me pregunto como estarán, si estarán a salvo, si aún me esperan y si todavía se acuerdan de mí porque yo no puedo sacármelos de la mente. Todas las noches mis ojos se bañan en lágrimas al pensar que no podré volver a sentir la calidez de su compañía ni podré volver a ver sus sonrisas.

Y Edward…

Mi corazón parecía volver a latir con tan solo recordarle. Su pelo, sus labios y esos ojos… esos ojos que nunca más volvería a ver.

Pero esta era mi decisión y no había vuelta atrás…

En estos dos meses me había adaptado bastante bien a la vida de una Vulturi y parece que poco a poco tanto James como los demás vampiros habían aprendido a confiar en mi. La guarida de los Vulturi era realmente un paraíso subterráneo, una pesadilla de pasillos y escalones con grandes salas de piedra y múltiples lugares abiertos donde poder entrenar.

Todos nosotros disponíamos de una pequeña habitación que poseía una cama (bah, como si fuéramos a dormir alguna vez) un escritorio y un armario donde guardar nuestras ropas aunque todos usábamos una vestimenta característica: una cazadora larga negra junto con una camiseta, pantalones y botas de tacón del mismo color. Era realmente una ropa cómoda para cazar y luchar con otros vampiros.

James era el jefe supremo de los Vulturi y Aro y Victoria eran los vampiros superiores. Los demás vampiros o inferiores éramos mandados a cazar y luchar contra otros vampiros por el territorio. Durante todo este tiempo la verdad es que mis habilidades habían mejorado mucho por el entrenamiento y las continuas salidas a cazar.

Cazar significaba asesinar… asesinar a pobres inocentes e indefensos, hacer brotar sangre de sus cuerpos. Pero ya me daba igual, era un monstruo y pensaba seguir siéndolo.

Aquella mañana nos reunimos como siempre en una de las grandes salas de la guarida a esperar donde nos mandaban a cazar esta vez. Está vez parece que los grupos iban a ser más reducidos. Yo iría con Jane y Riley. Me eran muy familiares, ambos habían participado en el ataque a La Push, la aldea natal de Jacob y acabado con todos los quileutes.

Debíamos ir a un campamento de verano, donde al parecer había gran cantidad de niños. Los niños poseen una sangre tan dulce.

Cada vez me reconocía menos, estaba deseosa de beber la sangre de aquellos niños. Poco a poco empezaba a perder el poco rastro de humanidad que quedaba en mí y las ansias de venganza se apoderaban de mi sin dejar espacio para mi conciencia, mi conciencia humana.

Los tres nos pusimos en marcha con nuestra increíble velocidad. Conocía bastante bien a estos dos, Jane era una vampira de mucho nivel a pesar de tener un aspecto muy infantil era una verdadera sanguinaria. Era conocida por reír como una niña pequeña mientras descuartizaba a sus víctimas. Y Riley, tenía un gran éxito entre las vampiras, pero solo era un engreído, mujeriego, que a la hora de matar no mostraba ni un rastro de piedad.

Con ellos dos, la diversión estaba asegurada.

Al fin llegamos al jodido campamento, los niños debían dormir en sus tiendas ya que la noche empezaba a aparecer. El viaje había sido realmente largo incluso a nuestra velocidad. Nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos esperando el momento para aparecer.

-Vamos niños. Ahora encenderemos una hoguera –dijo uno de los monitores.

Los niños poco a poco empezaron a salir de sus tiendas y reuniéndose en una pequeña hoguera con los monitores. Jane salió la primera de nuestro escondite y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola –dijo con una voz dulce y una sonrisa.

-Hola. ¿Quién, quien eres tu? –le preguntó uno de los monitores.

Jane empezó a reír suavemente.

-Solo estaba perdida, quiero divertirme con vosotros. Juguemos a un juego. Os dejaré 30 segundos para que huyáis –les dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

Los monitores estaban algo desconcertados y los niños estaban asustados viendo el rostro de Jane.

-¿Para que huyamos de qué? –logró preguntarle otro monitor.

Jane cogió a uno de los niños y le inyectó sus colmillos ferozmente, después giró el cuello del pequeño y lo tiró.

-De esto. Y ahora correr, sino no será divertido –dijo poniendo una falsa cara triste.

Los niños gritaban horrorizados, los monitores se abalanzaron sobre ella pero en ese momento apareció Riley que salió de nuestro escondite y de una patada giró los cuellos de los monitores. Uno de los monitores sacó una escopeta apuntando hacía Riley y Jane y en ese momento aparecí yo detrás de él sujetando la escopeta.

-No deberías jugar con esto cuando hay niños cerca, es muy peligroso –dije irónicamente mientras con la escopeta apuntaba a uno de los niños disparándole a la cabeza. La sangre incluso nos salpicó a nosotros. Era tan hermoso.

-¿Lo ves? –le susurré al oído.

El monitor se giró buscándome pero me volví a colocar detrás de él. Reí en su oído y después le mordí acabando con su vida.

Los niños empezaron a correr por dentro del bosque mientras no paraban de pedir ayuda.

-Parece que el juego ha empezado. Adoro a los niños, siempre tienen ganas de jugar. –dijo Jane sonriendo.

-Traigamos el banquete hacía aquí, no me gustan los picnics en el bosque –dijo Riley.

Los tres empezamos a perseguir a los niños por dentro del bosque. Al cabo de pocos minutos los tres logramos reunir a todos los niños de nuevo en el campamento. Los niños se juntaron entre ellos mientras temblaban y se abrazaban unos a otros.

-Esto ha sido muy divertido pequeños –dijo Jane agachándose a su altura.

-Si, pero ahora la diversión se ha terminado –dijo Riley con una voz extrañamente dulce.

-Hazlo Bella –me ordenó Jane.

-¡No, por favor no! –gritaron varios niños.

Concentré mi poder psíquico y cree una gran onda de fuerza que empujó a los niños por los aires desgarrando parte de sus cuerpos. Sus gritos invadían mi cabeza y extrañamente me provocaban un tremendo placer, era el placer de asesinar.

Sus cuerpos apenas sin vida se retorcían por el campamento, Jane, Riley y yo íbamos acercándonos a sus cuerpos y chupando hasta la última gota de sangre. Una sangre increíblemente deliciosa pero solo había una sangre perfecta para mí, su sangre…

La sangre de Edward.

Una vez terminado nuestra cacería volvimos a la guarida de los Vulturi.

Ojalá hubiese podido oír en aquel entonces a mi conciencia, a mi parte humana, una leve voz que me hiciera reaccionar y detenerme con todo esto…

Pero no fue así, mi monstruo interior se alimentaba de mis oscuros sentimientos, de mi odio y mi sufrimiento y no me dejaba oír aquella voz…

El único espacio que quedaba en mi mente era para ellos, para todos ellos pero en especial para Edward. Nada podría hacerme olvidarme de ellos, ni todos los asesinatos del mundo, ni toda la sangre del planeta me haría olvidar aquellos ojos dorados.

Es un dolor tan fuerte que a veces no me deja respirar…

**Edward POV**

Mi yo volvió, al fin regresé. A veces deseo que nunca lo hubiese hecho, ojalá al despertarme de este largo sueño todo hubiese sido una cruel pesadilla.

Bella se había ido.

Mi corazón no podía volver a latir pero aun si hubiese sido humano se hubiese detenido en el instante en el que me di cuenta que las palabras de Rosalie eran ciertas y que ella ya no estaba con nosotros.

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquello. Unos días que se hicieron eternos, solo anhelaba poder volver a verla, sentirla entre mis brazos, sentir que todo estaba bien y que yo mismo la ayudaría con su venganza.

Pero parece ser que esos no eran los planes que Bella tenía pensados.

¿Por qué demonios me había traído hasta aquí?

¿Para luego abandonarme y seguir ella sola?

¿Cómo se había atrevido?

La odiaba por esto. No se ni siquiera que estoy diciendo, jamás podría odiarla y sé que la decisión de Bella de irse fue culpa mía. Todo esto era por mi culpa, por mi jodida debilidad. A pesar de ser un vampiro seguía siendo menos que nada. Solo era una mierda que la hacía sufrir a ella y a todos. Quizá debí morir aquella vez…

Bella siempre me dejó claro que Alice y yo corríamos peligro si seguíamos con ella, que tarde o temprano acabaríamos muertos. Pero no quise escucharla, el amor que sentía hacía ella me tapaba los oídos y callaba a la voz que me decía que esto era peligroso también para Alice.

Fui un jodido egoísta.

Ahora ya nada importaba, en todas las noches unidas en un día eterno por mi insomnio vampírico ella era la única dueña de mi mente. Solo podía pensar en Bella.

Forcé mis poderes al límite en su busca desmayándome alguna vez por ello, no podía ni siquiera sentir su presencia vampírica, ni la suya ni la de los demás Vulturis. Durante estos sesenta días jamás dejé de buscarla.

Alice estaba tan rota como yo, todas las noches se quedaba mirando a la ventana esperando a que Bella regresara y no dejaba a nadie ni siquiera a Jacob que la moviera de allí.

-Bella volverá, lo sé –les decía a todos firmemente.

Todos los días me los pasaba entrenando con Rosalie, debía ser más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte, más de lo que nunca fui para encontrar a Bella y salvarla. Hacer que volviese a mí.

Aunque quizá era algo imposible.

Mi desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mí.

-No te martirices Edward. En estos dos meses no ha habido rastro alguno de Vulturis y ninguna pista que nos pueda hacer saber algo de Bella –me dijo Rosalie.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo seguir con esto. Necesito saber si esta a salvo. Mi don no sirve de nada con ellos. No puedo detectarlos –le respondí.

En ese momento una idea vino a mi mente.

-Espera, Alice necesito que tengas una de tus visiones. Tu puedes ver a los Vulturis en ellas –le espeté de golpe a Alice cogiéndola del brazo.

-No puedo Eddie, no puedo controlar mis visiones simplemente aparecen. –me dijo mirando a sus pies triste.

-¡Vamos Alice, esfuérzate y podremos encontrar a Bella! –le grité mientras seguía tirando de ella.

-¡No puedo Eddie, no puedo! –me gritó Alice con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por favor Alice, ¡solo hazlo! –le grité con furia.

-¡Ya basta, Ed! –me gritó Jacob cogiéndome del brazo y haciendo que soltara a Alice.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo perro –le espeté cruelmente.

-¡Alice no puede hacer nada, la estás asustando, deja de forzarla a ella por tu propia debilidad! –me gritó Jacob mientras me agarraba fuertemente del cuello de la camisa.

-Te dije que no te metieras en esto, Alice es asunto mío. ¡Deja de comportarte como un estúpido enamorado chucho! –le grité a la cara.

Jacob en ese momento me golpeó fuertemente haciendo que me estrellara contra la mesa rompiendo varios muebles.

-¡Basta chicos! –gritó Rosalie pero ambos la ignoramos.

-¿Así que quieres pelea eh? Ya estoy harto de ti perro, te enseñaré mi debilidad –le dije mientras me limpiaba algo de sangre que tenía en el labio.

-Pues adelante vampiro. Te demostraré que sigues siendo el mismo humano inútil –me dijo sonriendo.

Ambos nos acercamos al otro y nuestros puños golpearon con fuerza en nuestros rostros haciéndonos retroceder. Volví a abalanzarme sobre él, estaba encima de él y comencé a propinarle varios puñetazos en la cara.

-¡Que sabrás tu de fortaleza perro! ¡Ni siquiera pudiste salvar a tú familia, eres tan débil como yo! –le grité a Jacob mientras le golpeaba.

Mis palabras le cabrearon, porque se rebotó y ahora fue él el que me empujo contra la pared. Después empecé a recibir varios puñetazos de su parte.

-¡No tienes ni idea vampiro! ¡Deja de comportarte así, eso no ayudará a Alice! ¿Crees que nosotros no queremos a Bella de vuelta? ¡Ella era mi único camino para matar a aquellos vampiros que atacaron mi aldea! ¡La encontraremos Ed pero ya basta de comportarte como un monstruo, todos hemos tenido suficiente de eso! –me gritó Jacob mientras me golpeaba.

Jacob tenía razón.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Me estaba comportando como aquel monstruo horrible por el que Bella se fue, aquel monstruo que mi mente no fue capaz de controlar y que asustaba a Alice. Era un jodido hijo de puta. Y lo estaba pagando con las personas que más quería.

Jacob cesó con sus golpes y yo caí al suelo mientras mis ojos de bañaban en lágrimas. Caí derrotado y no podía levantar mi mirada del suelo.

-Todo está bien Ed. Juntos podremos encontrar a Bella. Ella sigue viva –me dijo Jacob.

-Si hermanito. Ella está viva, lo sé. Yo aún sigo esperándola… –dijo Alice con una fuerte convicción en sus palabras.

-Lo siento, lo siento de verdad… -susurré entre sollozos.

No hice caso a ninguna más de sus palabras, simplemente dejé salir todo el dolor que guardaba en mi interior durante esos dos meses, todo mi dolor salió en forma de lágrimas unas lágrimas efímeras que me desgarraban por dentro…

**Bella POV **

Al cabo de una horas de cacería, Jane, Riley y yo volvimos a la guarida. Estábamos realmente extasiados de placer, había sido una gran caza. Al parecer el resto de grupos de vampiros también habían vuelto ya de sus respectivas escapadas. Riley y Jane se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y yo me limité a seguir sus pasos.

De camino a mi habitación, él me detuvo. Era Aro.

-Isabella. –me dijo.

-¿Qué desea señor Aro? –le pregunté con extremada educación. Los vampiros inferiores debíamos tratar así a los superiores aunque deseáramos partir su puta cabeza en dos.

-James solicita tu presencia en su habitación. Quiere tratar algunos temas con usted. –me respondió.

¿James quería verme? ¿En su habitación? ¿De que temas quería tratar conmigo?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas así que simplemente me dirigí a la habitación de James que estaba bastante alejada de la mía por lo que el camino me llevo unos minutos.

Una vez allí me limité a llamar a la puerta. Estaba abierta.

La luz estaba apagada, la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba el habitáculo. Me adentré un poco más en él pero James no estaba.

-Pequeña Isabella… -una voz me susurró al oído.

Me estremecí y rápidamente me di la vuelta. James estaba ahí semidesnudo ante mi. Me acarició el rostro pero le aleje de mi.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? –preguntó algo desconcertado.

-Uhm… no nada. Lo lamento señor –le dije bajando la cabeza.

Pese el haber pasado tanto tiempo con él cerca, mi cuerpo seguía reaccionando negativamente a él. Seguía temiéndole, por mucho que entrenara y reforzara mis habilidades siempre me veía débil ante él. Era frustrante.

-Has realizado un gran trabajo con Jane y Riley –me dijo mientras me acariciaba dulcemente el rostro.

Volví a temblar. Solo de recordar aquello que sucedió hace ya casi tres años.

-No tengas miedo pequeña… -me siguió susurrando mientras seguía acariciándome.

No se que intenciones tenía conmigo, pero realmente estaba asustada. Ojalá hubiese estado ahí Edward para salvarme. Quería llorar pero no podía verme débil ante James. Debía ser fuerte, más fuerte que aquella vez hace tres años.

No podía ser aquella jodida llorica nunca más, no podía depender nuevamente de ellos. Era hora de ser fuerte y ni siquiera él lograría asustarme.

Ojala esas palabras no hubiesen estado tan vacías…

James se acercó lentamente, sus manos se apoyaron en mis caderas y sus labios poco a poco se acercaban a los míos.

-Te deseo tanto Isabella... –susurró en voz baja.

Dudé por un momento, pero no podía permitir que todo este tiempo, estos dos meses hubiesen sido en vano. Me armé de valor y respondí a su beso.

Nuestros labios se fundieron y James me agarró para profundizarlo aún más. Su lengua empezó a jugar en mi interior y yo le respondí con un juego similar. James estaba realmente excitado y lo demostraba con sus movimientos bruscos.

Nuestros labios se separaron y me lanzó sobre la cama. De un soplo se quedo desnudo ante mí. Era tan imperfecto, aunque después de ver a Edward incluso el mismísimo Dios me hubiese parecido imperfecto.

Debía ser fuerte, sentía asco, repugnancia pero no podía echarlo todo a perder.

James se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a desvestirme, pronto los dos quedamos desnudos en aquella gigantesca cama. Volvimos a besarnos, era como besar un muro de piedra. No sentía absolutamente nada.

James comenzó a tocar mis pechos con bastante fuerza incluso mordiendo alternativamente mis dos pezones, no pude evitar sacar un leve gemido. Dirigió sus labios a mi cuello y me dio algunos leves mordiscos.

En aquel momento pude notar su miembro erecto, está vez iba a ser diferente. Porque yo aunque con toda mi alma no quisiese debía entregarme a él. Me daba asco a mi misma por esto.

Sin previo aviso introdujo todo su pene en mi interior de un solo golpe. Fue realmente doloroso. No hubo más preliminares, sus embestidas eran muy fuertes y duras. Me hacía daño.

Parece que James cada vez estaba más excitado ya que cogía fuertemente mis hombros para atraerle aún más a él. Sus embestidas continuaron fuertes y cada vez a mayor velocidad, el ruido continuo de la cama llegó a traumatizarme.

Quería decirle que parara que me estaba lastimando pero debía callarme. Solo silencio. Y todo pasaría.

-Oh Bella, esto es genial. Quiero estar dándote toda la noche –dijo mientras seguía embistiéndome.

No le respondí simplemente me mordí el labio inferior deseando que todo terminara cuanto antes. James empezó a lamer mis pechos, pasando su lengua por todos los espacios posibles.

Sus embestidas empezaban a perder velocidad, debía estar cansado. En ese momento sacó su miembro de mí para volver a introducirlo de un solo golpe. Quería verme gemir por ello pero me resistí, no le iba a dar ese placer.

Mis pechos estaban completamente húmedos y empapados, él siguió con sus embestidas mientras se acercó y lamió la extensión de mi cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja y darle un pequeño mordisco. Esta vez no pude evitar soltar un gemido.

James volvió a salir de mi interior, parece que ya había acabado. No podía estar más equivocada.

-Bien, ahora te daré por detrás. –dijo mientras con su fuerza me giró bruscamente.

Quedé tumbada boca abajo en la cama y pude notar su miembro en mi apertura. De nuevo volvió a entrar de un solo golpe. Me hizo realmente mucho daño incluso solté alguna lágrima.

James seguía penetrándome mientras se apoyaba en mi trasero masajeándolo fuertemente como con rabia. Sus embestidas volvían a ser rápidas y duras. Estaba desatado, cogió mi cabello y forzó aún más sus embestidas.

-Eres mi puta esclava sexual Bella. Esto es demasiado excitante –decía entre jadeos mientras seguía penetrándome.

En ese momento soltó mi cabello, solo pude taparme con la sábana el rostro para que no viese que inevitablemente las lágrimas se habían apoderado de toda mi fortaleza. Seguimos así durante al menos una hora hasta que su velocidad llego a su culmen máximo indicándome que su orgasmo estaba cerca.

-Oh… si… oh –decía entre jadeos y embestidas.

Después de eso se vino dentro de mí. Sacó su miembro de mi interior se vistió y se fue a la puerta.

-Esto ha sido jodidamente genial, eres una buena puta Bella. Y esta es tu recompensa –me dijo antes de irse.

Cerró la puerta y simplemente me reincorporé en la cama. Me senté en ella mientras que con la sábana me cubrí todo el cuerpo.

A pesar de ser imposible sentía frío, me sentía vulnerable, desprotegida. Me repugnaba a mi misma por esto, jamás me lo perdonaría. No podía dejar de mirar hacía abajo mientras sujetaba débilmente las sábanas con mis manos temblorosas.

Intenté evitarlo pero no pude, las lágrimas no cesaban. La luz de la luna era mi única compañía. Esa noche había engañado a mi corazón, había engañado a Edward. Solo quería morir al pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Edward jamás volvería a mirarme.

Estaba sucia, no era más que una puta como James me hizo saber. Él tenía razón.

Debía morir, era un ser despreciable pero no podía morir todavía. Antes de morir me prometí a mi misma que si tenía que llevarme a alguien al infierno sería a él. A aquel hombre que cada vez odiaba más, que a pesar de todo seguía temiendo, al que no sabía si alguna vez podría enfrentarme y al que hizo que quisiese más que nunca que Edward estuviese ahí conmigo mirándome con sus preciosos ojos dorados y haciéndome sentir humana…

* * *

**Pues aquí está el capítulo 8! He decidido alargar un poco el fic al menos por unos pocos capítulos más. No tenía pensado actualizar tan pronto pero con un poco de música escribir es un placer. Pues nada, Bella está totalmente aceptada en los Vulturi, vemos a Edward dispuesto a todo para reencontrarse con Bella****¿Lo logrará? Por otra parte vemos que la crueldad de James no tiene límites y Bella ha tenido que revivir otra vez aquello. ¿Que ocurrirá cuando el nuevo neófito Edward se enteré de esto? ¿Podrá Bella sobrevivir y seguir con su venganza? En la próxima actualización mucho más! Gracias por los reviews, me alegran muchísimo y ya sabeis si os gusta seguid dejandome reviews. Me harían muy feliz! ^^ Un beso.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9- ****BÚSQUEDA**

Como pude me levanté y me vestí rápidamente para salir de la habitación. Aún olía a él y eso me repugnaba por dentro.

Salí inmediatamente y me dirigí a mi habitación. Seguidamente me desvestí y me metí en la ducha, me daba asco. Mi ropa y mi piel tenían su aroma, su repugnante y asqueroso aroma.

No lo quería más en mí.

Cogí la esponja y froté con fuerza cada rincón de mi cuerpo, aquellas imágenes volvieron a mí. Las imágenes de esta noche y también de aquella noche hace tres años.

Sin evitarlo mis ojos volvieron a bañarse en lágrimas, el agua de la ducha que recorría mi rostro se mezclaba con ellas y caían a mis pies a una gran velocidad.

No se por cuanto podría soportar esto, era fuerte pero quizá esto fuese demasiado para mí. La mirada de Edward al descubrir esto sería horrible, peor que la más cruel tortura.

No se si estaba preparada para eso, solo esperaba poder morir antes de que aquel día llegara.

Me quedé por un largo tiempo en la ducha, no quería salir de allí, no quería volver a ver a nadie. A ninguno de esos vampiros a los que ahora llamaba compañeros. A los que realmente detestaba.

No quería verlos, no quería verle a él…

James…

De nuevo las imágenes volvieron a atormentar mi mente.

Volví de mis pensamientos, tenía que seguir, no podría quedarme ahí toda la vida.

Toda la eternidad.

Era un deseo que no se podía cumplir.

Cogí otra vestimenta que había en el armario similar a la anterior y salí de allí. Hoy tocaba entrenamiento con los demás vulturis. Llegaba tarde así que salí velozmente de mi habitación sin mirar por donde andaba.

Me dispuse a ir al patio donde entrenábamos cuando choque con alguien. Retrocedí un poco pero él apenas se inmuto.

Aquel cabello rubio alborotado y aquel rostro sin ninguna emoción era algo que no podía confundir.

Era Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie.

Estaba incluso peor que aquella vez en la guarida de Victoria en Forks. Estaba más delgado, su piel estaba mucho más pálida y sus ojos iban poco a poco perdiendo su brillo y su ápice de vida.

No era un vampiro, pero tampoco parecía un humano. Estuve por un rato observándole.

En aquel momento apareció Victoria detrás de él.

Victoria siempre emanaba una cierta aura de poder, los demás vampiros la temían y no era de extrañar. Solo al verla atemorizaba, su mirada era muy penetrante y te hacía temblar fácilmente.

Por algo era una vampira superior.

-Oww, Bella. Veo que has encontrado a mi juguete –me dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

No le respondí, simplemente me mordí el labio inferior y me dispuse a seguir hacía el patio.

Victoria no me lo impidió, simplemente agarró a Jasper del cuello de la camisa y lo llevó cual mascota.

-Adios Bella. –dijo con una voz con falsa dulzura.

Esa zorra me ponía los pelos de punta.

Si Rosalie hubiese estado aquí, no se lo que hubiese ocurrido. Se hubiese vuelto loca, hubiese atacado a Victoria sin dudar por un instante aún a riesgo de morir.

Rosalie era así, al menos lo que recordaba de ella.

Quizá debía hacer algo, hacer reaccionar a Jasper y que volviese con su hermana.

Aunque quizá eso no era asunto mío pero sentía que se lo debía a Rose. Ella en cierto modo era muy parecida a mí, más de lo que yo quisiera.

Decidida a hacer algo con esto les seguí con la mirada para ver donde se dirigían. La parejita entró en una de las habitaciones del final del pasillo y sigilosamente me acerqué a la puerta.

Al cabo de unos minutos oía unos leves crujidos junto con unos fuertes gemidos de Victoria. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que hacían, incluso Alice lo hubiese sabido.

Aquella enana, solo de recordarla una sonrisa estúpida aparecía en mi rostro. Volví a mi tarea.

Seguí con la oreja fija en la puerta, estuvieron así por un rato cuando finalmente el ruido se detuvo, oí un pequeño crujido más y unos pasos acercándose a mi. ¡Mierda!

Debía esconderme rápido, entré en la habitación de al lado de milagro, antes de que aquella vampira pelirroja saliese a medio vestir.

Empezó a reír fuertemente.

-Pequeña mirona. No deberías estar espiando a la gente mientras juega –dijo a la nada.

Mierda, sabía de mi presencia.

-Tranquila, no estoy enfadada. Me ha parecido bastante interesante, no te imaginaba tan morbosa Isabella. Pero ten cuidado con lo que haces. No cruces la línea. –siguió hablando a solas.

En ese instante abrió la puerta donde estaba y se acercó a mí. Me apoyé en la pared como pude mientras su cuerpo se acercaba cada vez más.

Temblaba al sentir esa increíble fuerza en sus ojos mientras intentaban mirar a los míos. Finalmente no pude evitar mirarla y ella sonrió.

-Matarte sería demasiado aburrido y rápido para mí. No me des motivos para hacerlo –dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo y se iba.

Cuando al fin se fue volví a la habitación donde estaban. Desde luego no aprendía mucho de las amenazas.

Estaba claramente cruzando la línea. Abrí y solo pude ver a Jasper, estaba desnudo, apenas cubierto por una sábana con su mirada perdida dios sabe donde.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, con miedo de que Victoria volviese a aparecer y esta vez terminase con su paciencia.

-Jasper, Jasper –le llamé.

No obtuve ninguna respuesta de él, ni siquiera me miraba. ¿Que cojones había hecho Victoria con él?

Le cogí y zarandeé mientras seguía repitiendo su nombre.

-¡Jasper joder Jasper! Soy amiga de tu hermana Rosalie. –le gritaba.

Él seguía sin reaccionar.

-¡Mierda Jasper! ¡Tu hermana Rosalie esta preocupada por ti, te está buscando, reacciona joder! –le grité cada vez más fuerte.

Me sentía frustrada al no obtener ninguna respuesta por su parte. Era un jodido zombie. De repente oí otra vez unos pasos, si era Victoria estaba muerta. De eso no había duda alguna.

Salí rápidamente de allí y ninguna voz me detuvo. No se si era Victoria pero tampoco me quedé a comprobarlo.

La próxima vez que la viera ya descubriría si mi suerte había llegado a su fin.

Al fin llegué al patio de entrenamiento, como de costumbre todos los vampiros estaban allí a excepción de James, Aro y Victoria.

Solo los vampiros inferiores como Jane, Riley y yo necesitábamos entrenamiento. Noté que los vampiros cuchicheaban, y alguno me miraba de reojo.

No se que pasaba, pero cada vez tenía más claro que estaban hablando de mi. Ignoré sus tan poco disimuladas miradas y me centré en el entrenamiento. No se lo que estaba pasando pero ya tendría tiempo de comprobarlo.

Durante horas todos estuvimos reforzando nuestra fuerza, velocidad y sobretodo las habilidades especiales de cada uno.

Cada vez me sentía más fuerte, con cada entrenamiento me sentía más preparada para terminar con esta farsa y empezar de verdad la partida de ajedrez donde dejaría en jaque mate a su rey, James.

El entrenamiento al fin termino y los vampiros volvían a sus habitaciones. Iba a volver cuando no pude evitar la sensación de que estaba volviendo a ser observada.

Esta vez eran dos vampiras, recuerdo sus nombres. Una de ellas era Jessica, una vampira bastante poderosa de piel clara y pelo castaño también claro. Ningún don a destacar.

La otra era Tanya, aún más fuerte que Jessica. Era una vampira de ojos café y larga cabellera rubia. Me recordó en cierto modo a Rosalie. Tenía un poderoso don por el que controlaba el campo eléctrico a su alrededor. Recuerdo que en combates a larga distancia era una de las mejores y los otros vampiros la temían.

No se que cojones hacían mirándome pero ya estaba harta, quería saber que pasaba y porque todos los demás vulturis tampoco me habían apartado la vista durante el entrenamiento.

No tuve ni que acercarme a ellas, ambas sonrieron y se acercaron lentamente a mí.

Las miré fijamente hasta que finalmente Jessica habló.

-Hola pequeña –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué cojones pasa con todos? ¿Por qué os habéis pasado todo el entrenamiento mirándome? –le pregunté algo enfadada.

-Digamos que la nueva puta de James es novedad –me dijo Tanya tajantemente.

-¿Cómo dices? –le pregunté algo desconcertada.

-¡No hay nada que me dé más rabia que las zorras que van de mosquitas muertas! –dijo Jessica empujándome y empotrándome levemente contra la pared.

Ellas se acercaron aún más.

¿Qué cojones estaba pasando aquí? ¿La nueva puta de James?

¿Todos sabían que nos habíamos acostado?

-Parece que ahora mantienes la boca cerrada. ¿Solo sabes abrirla cuando debes no? –dijo Jessica apoyando una de sus manos en la pared y acercándose más a mi oreja.

-¿Crees que eres importante? ¡¿Crees que eres importante para él?! ¡Solo eres la primera zorra estúpida que ha cogido para desahogarse maldita! –me gritó Tanya dándome una bofetada.

Mi rostro se giró debido al impacto. No le devolví el golpe, ni siquiera me atrevía a reaccionar. En el fondo tenían razón, no era más que eso.

Recibí otra bofetada de Tanya haciendo volver mi rostro de nuevo a ellas.

-¿No piensas defenderte zorra? Desde luego no se que ha podido ver James en ti, ¡solo eres una jodida basura! –me gritó Jessica mientras cogía mi pelo y me tiraba al suelo.

El impacto fue duro pero poco a poco intenté levantarme cuando Jessica me dio una patada en el estómago dejándome removiendo en el suelo.

Ambas reían pero yo no podía luchar, una parte de mí sabía que todas aquellas palabras eran ciertas y me las merecía todas y cada una.

-¡Levanta puta, aún no hemos terminado con tu castigo! –me gritó Jessica mientras me levantaba cogiéndome nuevamente del cabello y empotrándome contra la pared.

Tanya me dio otra bofetada que hizo que mi cabeza se golpease contra el muro, después me cogió del cuello fuertemente.

-Eres una jodida inútil, querías matar a James y ahora te dedicas a abrirte de piernas para él. Deberíamos matarte ahora mismo, no eres más que una puta inservible para los vulturi –me dijo Tanya a la vez que pude ver una pequeña corriente recorrer sus manos.

-Te enseñaré el verdadero poder de una vulturi, el poder de mi don –dijo Tanya riendo.

Una pequeña descarga eléctrica comenzó a recorrer mi cuello y poco a poco mi cuerpo.

-Tanya, a esta cucaracha le va lo duro, creo que necesita una descarga algo mayor para aprender a no jugar con vampiros superiores como James. –le dijo Jessica a Tanya mientras sonreían ambas.

La descarga aumentó de potencia y mi cuerpo se paralizó al acto, una fuerte vibración recorría cada centímetro de mi piel produciendo un fuerte dolor.

Mordí mi labio inferior intentando aguantar las fuertes bofetadas que Tanya me daba mientras me lanzaba una descarga tras otra.

Finalmente terminaron, caí al suelo de rodillas pero Jessica nuevamente me levantó sujetándome del cabello.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Tú no deberías mezclarte con nosotros, vuelve con tu pequeña y patética panda de humanos –me dijo Jessica.

Tanya rió.

-¿Esos humanos? Ni siquiera la querrán de vuelta, es probable que a estas alturas todos ellos estén muertos –dijo Tanya.

Ahora era Jessica la que reía.

-Tienes razón Tanya, y ese neófito estúpido… ¿Estabais enamorados? Cuando se entere de lo zorra que eres no querrá ni verte, le das asco, le habrás roto el corazón abandonándole, seguro que está llorando como el patético ser que es. –dijo Jessica tajante.

-Se acabó. –musité en voz baja.

-Parece que se ha animado a hablar. ¿Cómo dices puta? –me dijo Jessica zarandeándome del cabello para ver mi rostro.

-He dicho que habéis hablado demasiado. Se terminó para vosotras – le respondí seriamente.

-¿Qué coño dices? – gritó Tanya mientras alzaba su brazo de nuevo contra mí.

En ese instante abrí fuertemente mis ojos y las repelí con mis poderes psíquicos alejándolas de mí.

Esto había llegado demasiado lejos, de mi podían decir lo que quisieran pero no iba a permitir que hablaran de Edward y los demás. De sus asquerosas bocas no volverían a salir sus nombres.

Un fuerte cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo, deseaba acabar con sus vidas. No podía aguantar más la rabia que sentía, morirían ambas.

Solo estaba segura de una cosa, esta sería la última vez que volvería a ver sus rostros.

Tanto Jessica como Tanya se colocaron en posición de guardia.

-Parece que la puta se ha enfadado, no le gusta que le nombremos a su príncipe llorica –dijo Jessica sonriendo.

Fui demasiado rápida, apenas terminó la frase le agarré del cabello como ella hizo conmigo anteriormente y estampé su puto rostro de vampira en el suelo haciendo sonar mil crujidos y levantando una pequeña humareda.

Tanya se quedó algo sorprendida y se giró a verme.

-¡Maldita! –gritó mientras acumulaba electricidad en sus manos y lanzó una fuerte descarga hacía mí.

Miles de rayos se abalanzaban sobre mí pero los manipulé con mi telequinesia haciendo que solo me envolvieran.

-Ya está –dijo Tanya segura.

En ese momento esfume los rayos de mí haciéndolos desaparecer.

-¿Cómo… como es posible? No puede ser… -dijo algo confundida.

-¡Te mataré zorra! –me gritó lanzándome descargas sin parar.

Mi velocidad fue suficiente para esquivarlas y acercarme a ella.

Por fin la tuve enfrente a mí.

-Ahora te enseñaré yo el verdadero poder de una vulturi –le dije riendo.

Seguidamente le di un puñetazo en la cara que la hizo estamparse contra un muro a unos metros de distancia.

Tanya estaba intentando recuperarse del golpe así que me acerqué a Jessica que luchaba por levantarse después del duro impacto.

Tal y como hizo ella le devolví aquella patada en el estómago y después la agarré del pelo para ayudarla a levantar el rostro del suelo.

-No dejaré que vuelvas a nombrarle –le susurré al oído.

Y seguidamente la volví a estampar contra el suelo. Finalmente la volví a levantar, ella jadeaba.

-Maldita asquerosa, sabe muy bien que él… -no le deje terminar, su cuello fue girado por completo en ese instante.

Ahora quedaba nuestra "chispitas".

Tanya por fin consiguió levantarse pero con mi telequinesia la estampe contra la pared de nuevo, hice mover unas espadas que había del entrenamiento y la clavé en el muro. Ahora no podría moverse.

Ella luchaba por soltarse pero estaba clavada con toda la fuerza de mi don.

-Supongo que ahora solo quedas tu chispitas –le dije riendo cínicamente.

Su mirada de rabia era la mejor respuesta para mí.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y puse la palma de mi mano en su rostro.

-Aquí tienes el poder de mi don.-le dije sería.

Concentré todo mi poder psíquico esta vez en la palma de mi mano y lo liberé de una sola vez haciendo que su rostro formara parte ahora del muro de la sala de entrenamientos. El impulso fue tan fuerte que su cuerpo se separó por completo de la cabeza.

En aquel instante escuché unos aplausos, era James.

-Increíble Bella. Eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas –me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

No le respondí simplemente me quedé mirándole fijamente.

-Ven conmigo Bella, creo que eres la persona adecuada para un asunto que tengo entre manos –me dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se adentraba de nuevo en aquel laberinto de pasillos y salas de piedra.

Le seguí y llegué de nuevo a la sala principal con los tres tronos. Allí estaban Aro y Victoria como de costumbre.

-Bien querida Isabella, después de ver tu fascinante despliegue de habilidades creo que eres la persona idónea para esta tarea –me dijo James.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué debo hacer? –le pregunté.

-Irás con Aro a un hotel de la ciudad donde un grupo de mujeres jóvenes van a pasar unos días.

-¿Con que fin? Podemos atrapar humanos en cualquier lugar no tan arriesgado –le dije algo desconcertada.

Un hotel en medio de Roma no sería un buen lugar para cazar, por mucho que los habitantes de allí supiesen de nuestra existencia sería algo demasiado llamativo.

-No pretendo que acabéis con sus vidas, solo quiero que las atrapéis y las traigáis aquí. Los vampiros están algo desquiciados.

-No comprendo –le dije aun sin saber a que se refería.

-Bella, somos vampiros. Pero también somos hombres y tenemos ciertas necesidades. Esas mujeres pueden ser perfectas para solucionar este pequeño problema –dijo sonriendo.

Era verdaderamente asqueroso, pretendían que fuera a cazar mujeres para que los vampiros se desahogasen con ellas. Para que hicieran lo mismo que él hizo conmigo.

Accedí sin rechistar, esto iba a ser muy duro para mí pero debía hacerlo. Ya había pasado por demasiado para rendirme ahora. Lo haría.

Así que Aro y yo partimos de la guarida al caer la noche y nos dirigimos velozmente a aquel hotel, iba a ser la culpable de que esas chicas siguieran mis pasos. Solo deseaba ser capaz de hacer esto hasta el final.

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado dos semanas más y Bella seguía sin dar rastros de vida y nosotros seguíamos sin pistas para encontrarlas.

Alice nunca renunció a que ella volviese a casa y nunca renunció a verla cualquier noche desde aquella ventana de la que nunca se separaba.

Parece que por el contrario tanto Rosalie como Jacob empezaban a perder la esperanza.

Yo seguía forzando mi don para ver si podía sentir la presencia de algún vulturi pero misteriosamente había dejado de percibirlos. Quizá se debiese a que Bella estaba con ellos y les otorgaba cierta inmunidad.

Nunca lo había dicho pero desde mi transformación había perdido la capacidad de localizar a Bella.

La habrían capturado, era la única razón que quería pensar. Quería pensar que estaba cautiva y que por eso no volvía. Solo de pensar que simplemente nos había abandonado, que me había abandonado…

Mi cuerpo parecía morir de nuevo.

Como cada día los cuatro salimos a entrenar un poco nuestras habilidades. Tanto Jacob, Rosalie como yo habíamos mejorado bastante.

Solo quería hacerme más fuerte para que cuando llegase el momento no dudar, no fallar a Alice, no fallarle a nadie.

No fallarle a ella...

El entrenamiento transcurrió sin ningún imprevisto y al caer la noche volvimos a la suite. Nos dimos un baño y cenamos, después todos fuimos a descansar excepto yo que me quedaba al lado de Alice, sentado en ese sofá mientras ella no apartaba sus ojos de la calle.

La oscura y silenciosa calle que a mi pesar no mostraba signos de vida vampírica. Perdido en mis pensamientos la voz de Alice me sacó de ellos.

-¡Aaaah! ¡No por favor no! –gritaba Alice mientras cogía su cabeza.

Por un momento me asusté pero rápidamente lo comprendí, estaba teniendo una visión, el momento que había esperado por casi tres meses había llegado.

Quería pensar que era así.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué ocurre por favor? ¡Dime! –le dije mientras Alice recuperaba al fin la calma.

-Eddie ha sido horrible… -decía mientras jadeaba y las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

-¿Pero que demonios has visto Alice? ¿Has visto a Bella? ¡Respondeme Alice! –le insistía intrigado.

-No, no era Bella… -me dijo.

He de reconocer que mi corazón se encogió por un momento, mierda.

-Era aquel vampiro… -musitaba Alice.

-¿Qué vampiro Alice? –seguí con el interrogatorio.

-Laurent, aquel vampiro negro. Y también estaban Rose y Jake y tú…-decía entre sollozos.

-¿Alice que te ocurre joder? ¿Qué has visto exactamente? –dijo ya enfadado.

-Los tres luchabais contra él, él sabía donde estaba Bella y vosotros le atacasteis pero después de eso solo he visto sangre. Rose… y Jake…. Y tú Eddie… todos moríais –dijo de nuevo entre sollozos.

-¿Dónde estaba Laurent?

-Estaba en un callejón cerca de una fuente en una plaza… no lo pude ver bien del todo –dijo.

-Está bien Alice, no necesito más.

-¡No Eddie! No vayas, morirás. No dejaré que vayas, gritaré. –dijo rápidamente.

-Tranquila Alice, no iré.

Alice al cabo de unas horas se durmió de nuevo en el sofá, la agarré y la llevé a la cama. Le dí un beso en la frente y me dispuse a salir.

Me dolía haber mentido a Alice, pero ahora que después de tanto tiempo tenía una pista no podía dejarla pasar. No le diría nada a Rosalie y Jacob. No podía ponerlos en peligro.

Lucharía por que la visión de Alice no se cumpliera, mi determinación era más fuerte que su don. Estaba convencido de ello.

Abrí la ventana y salté hacía ella en busca de una plaza con una fuente o algo parecido.

Al cabo de unos minutos lo vi, era aquel vampiro negro que nos atacó al llegar a Roma.

Era Laurent.

Salté del tejado en el que estaba y me planté a sus espaldas.

-Veo que has cambiado humano… o debería decir neófito… -dijo sin mirarme para seguidamente darse la vuelta a verme.

-Tus ojos son como aquella vez, no… estoy equivocado… hay algo diferente en ellos, tu determinación los ha hecho cambiar. ¿Qué quieres? –me dijo Laurent.

-Bella… ¿donde esta ella? Solo dímelo – le dije fríamente.

Laurent empezó a reírse.

-Ya veo, al fin aquella vampira os abandono. Aunque no puedo disimular, ya lo sabía. De hecho al contrario que tu no hace mucho que la he visto.

Mierda, aquel vampiro había visto a Bella en un corto periodo de tiempo, el sabía muy bien donde estaba. Solo necesitaba que hablara, que me dijera donde volver a verla.

-En ese caso, supongo que te resultará muy fácil decirme donde está –le dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Volvió a reír.

-Eres interesante neófito, no solo te atreves a venir tú solo ante mi sino que me pides que te diga algo tan importante como el paradero de aquella vampira –me dijo sonriendo.

-Así es. Solo necesito que me lo digas.

-Tienes razón vampirillo, para mi sería tan fácil decirte donde esta. Pero ¿sabes que? También resultaría muy aburrido y soy un gran amante de la diversión.

-¿Qué propones? –le pregunté serio.

-Haremos un pequeño trato. Me encantaría comprobar cuanto de fuerte es esa determinación tuya. Vénceme y te diré donde esta Bella en este mismo momento. –me dijo mostrándome una amplia sonrisa.

Tal y como supuse por la visión de Alice, Laurent quería luchar conmigo. No podía pensar en la visión, ya estaba aquí, no podía dar marcha atrás, no quería dar marcha atrás.

Esto era por Bella…

Por volver a verla…

Se acabó el tenerle miedo a la muerte, iba a ser fuerte. Se acabó el rendirse.

-Está bien, luchemos –fue lo último que dije antes de que ambos nos colocásemos en posición de guardia preparados para luchar.

* * *

**Pues el capítulo 9 ya es todo vuestro! Ha habido un poco de movimiento por la guarida de Los Vulturi. He de reconocer que me encanto escribir la batalla entre Bella y las dos vampiras celosas.**

** Edward va a luchar contra Laurent para saber donde reencontrarse con Bella. Oww ¿como terminará esa batalla? **

**¿Que tal le irá a Bella con Aro en su escapada?**

** ¿Se le cruzarán los cables al ver a todas esas mujeres inocentes?**

** ¿Se reencontrarán al fin Bella y Edward?**

** Todo esto lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo que no creo que tarde mucho en subir. Espero vuestros reviews animándome a seguir con la fic! ^^**

**Gracias a una enana y su hermana por apoyarme con esto. Sois lo mejor! ;)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10- VULTURI**

**Bella POV**

El hotel no estaba muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, correr junto a Aro era extraño. Apenas hablamos durante el trayecto hacía nuestro objetivo.

Él era una persona callada y muy poderosa. Aún recordaba su poder aquella vez en la Push. Esperaba no perder el control en aquella cacería porque una lucha con Aro podría ser mi fin.

La noche hacía tiempo que había caído y en unas horas amanecería, no teníamos mucho tiempo, si se hacía de día la intrusión de dos vampiros en el hotel armaría un gran revuelo.

Debíamos ser rápidos.

Nos colocamos en la ventana del décimo piso, el grupo de jóvenes se hospedaba en una de las suites del último piso.

Al parecer ellas eran hijas de millonarios poderosos y de hombre muy influyentes. Una especie de reunión de hijitas de papá para hablar del dinero que tienen y de lo increíble afortunadas que son.

En cierto modo me repugnaban, ellas lo habían tenido todo tan fácil…

No nos parecíamos en nada, yo llevaba toda mi vida luchando, sobreviviendo. Primero contra aquellos crueles compañeros de clase y ahora contra una panda de vampiros renegados.

Creo que prefería a los vampiros…

Aro y yo teníamos que subir aún dos plantas para llegar a la famosa suite pero estaba claro que los padres de las niñitas las querían mucho. Había una gran cantidad de guardaespaldas por todo el hotel.

¿Como demonios se le ocurrió a James ir a cazar a estas chicas?

Hubiese sido más fácil atrapar a cualquier joven de la calle, al fin y al cabo para el fin con el que iban a ser utilizadas daba igual la clase social.

Puede que James me estuviese poniendo a prueba con todo esto, él tenía la mente más retorcida y maligna que jamás conocí…

-Parece que nuestras presas tienen una gran cantidad de protectores –dijo Aro mientras ambos observábamos por la ventana preparados para entrar.

-Si, no será fácil llegar hasta ellas –le respondí.

-Voy yo primero pequeña –me dijo Aro mientras entro en el pasillo.

Dos de los guardaespaldas se abalanzaron sobre él, no les dio tiempo a sacar sus pistolas, la velocidad de Aro era muy superior a ellos y rasgó sus cuellos con sus afiladas garras.

Después de eso entré yo en el pasillo, seguí a Aro mientras podía ver como se deshacía fácilmente de todos los guardaespaldas que nos encontrábamos en nuestro camino. Llegamos al último piso y la cantidad de guardias se multiplicó.

Desde luego aquellas mocosas ricachonas estaban más protegidas que la caja fuerte de un banco.

-Mierda pequeña. Son demasiados, ¿te importaría despejar un poco la zona con tu interesante poder? –me preguntó con una sonrisa malévola.

Me coloqué delante de todos los guardias que sacaron sus pistolas y me apuntaron.

-¡Quieta ahí! –dijo uno de ellos el que parecía el jefe.

Levanté mi rostro para verlos mientras les dediqué una sonrisa dulce e inocente.

-¿Quién cojones eres tú? –preguntó uno de ellos al darse cuenta de el poderoso color bermellón de mis ojos.

-¡Disparad vamos!-dijo el jefe y los demás apretaron el gatillo contra mí.

Apenas un silbido fue suficiente para mí y mi don para detener todas las balas que iban hacía mí. Los rostros de los guardas eran una mezcla de terror y desconcierto.

Pronto les sacaría de aquella situación, las balas cayeron a mis pies y después de aquello utilicé mi telequinesia para crear una onda expansiva en el pasillo que desgarro por completo sus cuerpos.

El pasillo se tiño de rojo al igual que mis ojos que cada vez tenían un color más intenso.

-Bien hecho, James no se equivocaba contigo. –dijo Aro acercándose a la puerta para abrirla.

Todas ellas estaban con unas blusas de dormir mientras hablaban y reían, algunas se estaban pintando las uñas mientras otras veían el televisor.

-Hola queridas –dijo Aro mostrando la misma sonrisa que hace poco me mostraba a mí.

-¿Se puede saber quien cojones sois vosotros?- dijo una de ellas.

-¡Dios Christie, que pintas más horribles tienen! –gritó otra de ellas.

-¡Largo de aquí vagabundos, estamos reunidas!- nos espetó otra de ellas señalándonos la salida.

Sus voces eran realmente molestas, rompí el televisor con mis poderes psíquicos.

-¡Aaaahh! –gritaron todas ellas al ver como el televisor quedaba destrozado.

-Solo hemos venido a divertirnos un rato –les dijo Aro mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

-Largaos de aquí o llamaré a la policía –gritó una de ellas, la supuesta Christie.

Aro se movió a una gran velocidad y destrozó de un puñetazo el teléfono de la suite.

-Si estáis en silencio y sois obedientes no os pasara nada –les dijo mientras relamía su labio superior.

-Que dices grillado, piérdete. ¿No sabes quienes son nuestros padres no? ¡Acabarán contigo pronto bastardo! –gritó una de ellas harta de la situación.

Aro se abalanzó sobre ella y la cogió del cuello.

-¡Anne! –gritaron ellas.

-Hablas demasiado zorra, me molestas.-dijo Aro apretando su cuello hasta desangrarla y después lanzó su cuerpo sin vida al suelo.

El silencio reinó en la suite desde ese momento, todas lloraban pero ninguna volvió a mostrar un signo de valentía.

Aro cogió a algunas de las chicas y después de echarles una ojeada las mataba.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Aro? Se supone que debemos llevarlas a la guarida, no matarlas. –le dije algo desconcertada.

-Silencio pequeña. Me da igual lo que ese capullo de James quiera, ahora voy a divertirme yo. Si no quieres divertirte puedes irte, no te necesito. –me dijo en un frío tono.

Iba a irme, de hecho estaba ya en la puerta de la suite cuando oí lo siguiente que dijo Aro.

-Bien, supongo que ahora es el momento de probar la mercancía antes de llevárnosla.- dijo Aro mientras cogía a una de ellas y se desabrochaba la bragueta.

Rápidamente le rasgó la ropa interior y la penetró duramente.

-¡Uaaaah! ¡No por favor no! –gritaba la joven mientras Aro la penetraba.

No quería verlo, no me atrevía a girar mi rostro pero finalmente lo hice.

La imagen fue horrible, Aro estaba violando a una de ellas mientras las demás miraban como su amiga suplicaba que parara o que la mataran. La ira crecía cada vez más en mi interior, incluso el estómago parecía revolverse dentro de mí.

La sangre parecía convertirse en fuego en mi interior, me mordí duramente el labio inferior mientras aquellas imágenes de James haciéndome pasar el mismo infierno que ellas pasaban por mi mente a una velocidad increíble.

Aro terminó con una de ellas y se dispuso a coger a otra.

-Veamos cual será la siguiente, ¿alguna está lo suficiente húmeda? –preguntó sonriendo mientras cogía a otra chica del pelo y la llevaba hacía él.

Hizo lo mismo que con la otra y empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo con dureza mientras las amigas lloraban ante la desesperación de otra de sus amigas.

No podía aguantar más, mi mente no podía aguantar más, mi corazón no podía soportarlo ni un segundo más…

-¡Uaaaah! –gruñí con fuerza mientras inconscientemente mi telequinesia hizo acto de presencia y removió toda la habitación.

Aro se detuvo y se giró hacía mí.

-Se acabó. No lo soporto más. –le dije fríamente viéndole con mis imponentes ojos bermellones que parecían arder con el único objetivo de matarle.

-Parece que la pequeña vampira se ha enfadado, ¿te ha recordado esto a alguien? Si, supongo que son similares a ti. James también se divirtió contigo, eres basura al igual que ellas. –me dijo Aro serio.

-Eres despreciable. Esto se ha terminado para ti. –le dije fríamente.

Parece que la Bella que temía las habilidades de Aro ya no estaba, mi vena sádica la había hecho desaparecer. Ahora solo quería divertirse matándole, viéndole sufrir, viéndole suplicar por su vida.

Aro fue corriendo hacía mí pero desparecí de su vista.

-Maldita… -dijo entre dientes.

Aparecí detrás de él y le estampé contra la pared.

Las chicas gritaban mientras abrazaban a sus dos amigas y las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus rostros.

-No está mal pequeña Bella. ¿De verdad vas a matarme? ¿Qué pensaran los demás Vulturi cuando vuelvas sin mí? Tú pequeño jueguecito de infiltrada llegará a su fin y no podrás terminar con tu venganza.-me dijo Aro con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Me da igual.- le dije mientras mi poderosa mirada se cruzaba con la suya.

Su rostro confiado pareció cambiar al verme.

-¡Morirás tarde o temprano zorra! ¡Jamás acabarás con James! –me gritó.

-Tú tampoco volverás a hacer nada, créeme. –le dije mientras agarre sus genitales y se los arranqué.

-¡Aaaaagh! ¡Maldita hija de puta! –me gritó mientras no paraba de sangrar.

-Silencio. Yo tampoco te necesito a ti. –le dije mientras mi mano se adueñaba de su cuello y terminaba con su vida.

El cuerpo sin vida de Aro cayó al suelo pero las chicas seguían totalmente horrorizadas.

Me giré a verlas.

-¡Dios Christie! ¡Charlotte y Moniche están muertas! –decían entre sollozos.

Me acerqué a ellas lentamente.

-¡Lárgate monstruo, no eres diferente de él! –gritó una de ellas.

-Si, debo irme. Y…tenéis razón, soy un monstruo como él y vosotras sabéis demasiado. Una vez un vampiro también se apodero de mi cuerpo y me hizo querer morir, ese día hubiese deseado que alguien me matara. Y sé que vosotras también deseáis morir ahora, dejadme cumplir vuestro deseo. –les dije mientras con mi telequinesia desgarré por completo el cuerpo de todas ellas manchando por completo la habitación de sangre.

Iba a ser duro volver con los Vulturi, no sabía que iba a pasar cuando llegará ante ellos y dijese que Aro había muerto.

Quizá fuese el fin de mi plan, quizá todo se hubiese terminado por culpa de mi debilidad emocional.

**Edward POV**

Laurent y yo nos acercamos y nuestros puños se dieron un duro saludo. El agua de la fuente vibró con fuerza al igual que el resto del entorno.

Tiempo atrás ya estaría muerto pero ahora podía enfrentarme de igual a igual con un vampiro poderoso como Laurent.

Laurent se abalanzó sobre mí y apenas me dio tiempo a reaccionar a sus veloces golpes pero poco a poco mi insólita velocidad puedo contrarrestar sus golpes incluso golpear su rostro un par de veces haciéndole retroceder.

-No está mal neófito. Me estoy divirtiendo bastante –dijo limpiándose algo de sangre del labio.

Me abalancé rápidamente hacía él y empecé a rodearlo velozmente.

-Eres muy rápido, he de decir que estoy bastante impresionado. Pero jamás podrás llegar al nivel de un vulturi –dijo mientras descubrió mi posición exacta y clavó uno de sus codos en mi rostro haciéndome salir disparado y rompiendo la fuente.

Posteriormente saltó y se puso encima de mí agarrándome con ambas manos el cuello. Su fuerza me estaba haciendo empezar a flaquear.

-Ha sido un rato divertido pero creo que hasta aquí has llegado pequeño aprendiz. –dijo mientras me sonreía.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y la vi, vi a Bella, vi su rostro feliz mirándome con su mirada cálida, la vi con su cara de enfadada y con su rostro lleno de lágrimas. No hacía más que ver imágenes de ella una y otra vez mientras sentía una fuerte presión en mi cuello.

No podía permitir que la visión de Alice se hiciese realidad, debía ganar, iba a ganar…

Mi determinación volvió a hacerme fuerte y logré asestarle una dura patada a Laurent en el estómago haciendo que me soltara, un rápido giro y una nueva patada en el rostro hicieron alejarlo de mí unos metros estampándolo contra el muro de un edificio.

Laurent se levantó como pudo, parece que mi golpe le había hecho daño. Jadeaba un poco pero logró ponerse en pie.

-Me estás obligando a ponerme más serio de lo que pensaba. Desde luego estás siendo toda una diversión para mí, pero creo que va siendo hora de terminar este juego. Es hora de dormir para siempre pequeño neófito –dijo mientras abría sus ojos cada vez más y soltaba un poderoso rugido.

Mis ojos dorados pudieron verlo, su poder estaba aumentando cada vez más, parece que hasta ahora solo se estaba reservando para comprobar si era un buen rival para ponerse serio del todo.

Debía hacerme más fuerte, pero no tenía tiempo, debía hacerme más fuerte durante esta pelea. No había tiempo para tomar aliento, él era mi única pista para volver a ver a Bella.

Ganaría esto sin importar que.

Parecía que Laurent ya había terminado de mostrarme todo su poder.

-Bien, empecemos la segunda ronda ¿no? –me dijo sonriéndome con una mirada desafiante.

No le respondí, simplemente me preparé para su ataque.

Apenas pude verlo pero al instante estaba delante de mis ojos. Golpeó duramente mi pecho y me hizo estamparme contra otro muro. Se abalanzó rápidamente hacía mí y empezó a golpearme sin descanso.

Sus golpes eran cada vez más fuertes y yo estaba perdiendo fuerzas de un momento a otro. Estaba acabado…

Finalmente Laurent cesó su ataque y se giró.

-Parece que todo ha terminado neófito. No te daré el golpe de gracia, prefiero que mueras aquí desolado con los recuerdos de esa vampira que te abandonó. –dijo mientras reía.

Apenas podía hablar, estaba lleno de magulladuras y de golpes por todo el cuerpo.

-Hasta nunca. –dijo Laurent mientras se alejaba.

-Espera… -musité bajito.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Laurent girándose hacía mi sorprendido.

-¡Espera! –le grité.

Temblaba pero como pude me levanté, mis piernas apenas podían mantenerse en pie pero debía hacerlo, debía seguir luchando…

-No puede ser. No deberías poder moverte, tu cuerpo esta lleno de heridas y magulladuras. –dijo mientras su voz temblaba ante la sorpresa de verme en píe.

-Ella….no…me…abandono… -dije entre jadeos, estaba realmente derrotado.

Mis ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los suyos y el rostro de Laurent me miraba con miedo con terror.

-No puede ser, no deberías seguir con esto. ¿Cuánto de poderosa es tu determinación? Eres un verdadero monstruo neófito… -dijo con voz asustada.

-Ganaré…. La volveré a ver… -decía mientras sentía que mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba a mi. En cualquier momento desfallecería.

-¡Terminaré con esto, acabaré con tu ímpetu maldito monstruo! ó mientras se abalanzaba a terminar conmigo.

Gasté mis últimas energías en ese movimiento, desaparecí de enfrente de Laurent y me coloqué a sus espaldas.

Mi puño atravesó su cuerpo y él escupió sangre mientras poco a poco se giraba hacia mí.

-Simplemente no puede ser…. No puede ser que haya perdido…. –decía mientras seguía escupiendo sangre.

Tocó el agujero de su pecho mientras sus jadeos se hacían cada vez más rápidos e inestables-

-Parece que tu determinación es más fuerte que cualquier vulturi. Está bien… te lo diré... –dijo Laurent finalmente.

-Tu querida vampira está cerca del hotel Feliciano en el centro de Roma. A estas alturas debe haberse movido de allí pero Aro y ella permanecerán por esa zona hasta mañana por la noche. –dijo Laurent con un hilo de voz hasta que cayó muerto en el suelo de la calle.

En ese momento y antes de desfallecer pude oír las voces de Rosalie, Jacob y Alice. Parece que se habían dado cuenta de mi huida y habían acudido a buscarme.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! Tranquilo estarás bien –pude oír a Rosalie antes de cerrar los ojos desfallecido.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero abrí los ojos en nuestra suite. Alice y los demás estaban al lado de mi cama esperando a que despertara.

-¡Eddie! –gritó Alice mientras me abrazaba.

Pude notar que por la ventana apenas entraba ya la luz.

-¡Demonios! ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?-pregunté inquieto.

-Has estado inconsciente toda la mañana, prácticamente está atardeciendo. –me dijo Rosalie.

-¡Mierda! No hay tiempo, debemos irnos. Sé donde está Bella y si anochece le perderemos el rastro. Nos vamos ahora mismo. –dije mientras me levantaba y me vestía rápidamente.

Rosalie y Jacob no entendían nada pero empezaron a prepararse para nuestra partida. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estábamos todos cogiendo un tren hacía el centro de Roma.

No teníamos mucho tiempo, apenas quedaban unas horas para que el sol se escondiera y con él nuestra única oportunidad de ver a Bella.

**Bella POV**

Salí rápidamente del hotel. Hasta hoy por la noche no debía partir de vuelta a la guarida.

Mierda, la había cagado. Aro tenía razón, ahora mi plan se iría a la mierda. James y los demás jamás se creerían mi versión inventada de que Aro había decidido dejar la organización.

No sabía que más hacer, pero sabía muy bien que debía volver. Había perdido demasiado con este objetivo como para renunciar ahora. Volvería y afrontaría mi destino de una vez por todas.

Pronto anochecería y cuando la gente empezará a volver a sus casas usaría mi velocidad vampírica para regresar. Se había armado un gran revuelo por el tremendo conjunto de asesinatos en el hotel Feliciano, un gran grupo de guardaespaldas, unas jóvenes adineradas y un hombre (Aro) al que habían señalado como el asesino que se suicidó después de cometer el crimen. Las calles estaban plagadas de policías investigando lo sucedido.

Debía ir con cautela, poco a poco me dirigí a una parada de tren. Ya pararía al anochecer en algún lado para seguir a pie hasta la guarida.

Ojalá no hubiese decidido eso, el momento había llegado, aquel momento que deseaba que jamás sucediera, que nunca pasara, antes hubiese preferido estar muerta a manos de James.

Rosalie.

Jacob.

La pequeña Alice.

Y… Edward.

Sus ojos dorados volvieron a encontrarse con los míos.

-Bella… -logré oír musitar a Edward.

Apenas les dediqué un vistazo más, salté hacía la vía y corrí tanto como pude.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora no. No quería verlos. Ya no era la Bella que ellos conocieron.

Ahora era todo un monstruo, toda una vulturi…

Las lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos mientras el aire golpeaba mi rostro debido a la increíble velocidad a la que iba. Por fin pude divisar el exterior, los túneles subterráneos del metro habían llegado a su fin. Salté hacía fuera y me encontré en un campo bastante desértico.

Parece que había ido muy lejos de la ciudad. En otra dirección a la que debía ir.

-Bella. –su voz esta vez era más firme.

No quería verle, no quería. No quería enfrentarme a su mirada, confesar que era toda una asesina y que James se había apoderado de mí. Que había roto aquello que nos unía a ambos y que yo se lo había permitido.

Simplemente no quería.

Edward se colocó rápidamente delante de mí y intenté alejarme pero me agarró del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! –grité entre lágrimas.

-Suéltame por favor… -musité de nuevo.

-Bella, lo siento. Sé que te fuiste por mi culpa pero que sea lo que soy ahora no es tú culpa.

-No Edward… si lo es… todo es mi culpa… -le dije fríamente.

Pronto llegaron Rosalie, Jacob y Alice pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a acercarse a mí.

Finalmente me giré a verlos. Me forcé a mi misma para no derramar ni una lágrima más. Todos ellos me miraban apenados.

-Por favor Bella, vuelve con nosotros. No tienes porque seguir tú sola. –me dijo Rosalie.

-Lo siento mucho chicos. Me fui porque me di cuenta que todo ese tiempo con vosotros solo había sido una jodida niña egoísta. Os puse en peligro, Alice y Edward casi mueren por mi culpa. Debí negarme desde el principio a que me acompañarais. Lo que me ocurrió es solo cosa mía, esta venganza no es de ninguno de vosotros, esta es… mi venganza. –dije seria.

-Pero Bella nosotros… -dijo Jacob.

-No… no quiero oír vuestras palabras. Nada de lo que digáis podrá convencerme, sé que por una vez estoy haciendo lo correcto, debo seguir yo sola. Os quiero y no puedo permitir que ninguno de vosotros sufra más por mí. –continué diciéndoles.

-¡Te amo Bella! Desde el primer momento… No es culpa tuya todo lo que nos ha pasado, nosotros decidimos seguirte. Déjanos ayudarte Bella, queremos ayudarte. Estás condenando tu alma y convirtiéndote en un monstruo como ellos solo para terminar con esto. –me declaró Edward.

-No Edward… yo siempre he sido un monstruo, desde aquel día no soy diferente a todos ellos. Condenaré mi alma las veces que haga falta si con ello logró acabar con esto sin que ninguno de vosotros sufra más. –le respondí.

-¡Pero Bella tú no eres como ellos! –me gritó Edward enfadado.

-¡Si lo soy! Soy un monstruo Edward, he matado a muchos inocentes incluso he dejado que James se apoderara de mi cuerpo de nuevo con el único fin de terminar mi venganza. Ahora solamente iros y ódiame Edward. ¡Ódiame! ¡Detéstame! –le grité mientras no podía evitar que las lágrimas volviesen a estar ahí.

El rostro de Edward cambió por completo al decirle lo ocurrido con James.

-Me da igual Bella. Te quiero. No dejaré que hagas esto tu sola. No dejaré que vuelvas a irte y sufras tu sola por todos nosotros. –me dijo serio esta vez.

-Pues lo siento, pero ya está decidido. Me voy chicos. –fue lo último que dije.

-No Bella, lo siento pero no podemos permitir que te vayas de nuevo. –dijo Jacob.

Edward, Rosalie y Jacob me rodearon.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, pero te llevaremos con nosotros de vuelta aunque sea a la fuerza. Impediremos que te vayas. –dijo Rosalie sacando sus dos dagas.

-No os quiero hacer daño chicos, pero voy a irme hagáis lo que hagáis. –les dije seria.

-En ese caso no hay nada más de que hablar –dijo Jacob colocándose en guardia.

Edward se colocó delante de mí.

-Te quiero Bella.

Parece que los tres estaban dispuestos a detenerme a la fuerza, no quería hacerles daño pero no podía dejar que se metieran en esto. James y los demás acabarían con sus vidas. No iba a ser una egoísta, ignoraría sus palabras de cariño y me iría aunque mi corazón se quedara con ellos.

Rosalie se abalanzó rápidamente hacía mi, desde luego era más rápida con sus dagas. A duras penas logré esquivar sus golpes y alejarla de mí con mi telequinesia.

Parece que iban en serio. No iban a contenerse.

Edward cogió a Rosalie y la giró para volver a lanzarla sobre mí. Rosalie sacó unos cuchillos y me los lanzó. De nuevo los desvié con mi don.

Jacob se dirigía hacía mi y nuestros puños chocaron en un increíble impacto sonoro. Retrocedí unos metros y un veloz Edward fue hacía mí. Un baile de puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad extrema que difícilmente podía igualar.

Estaba claro que los tres habían mejorado mucho desde que me fui, pero yo tampoco era la misma.

Vi un hueco y logré golpear a Edward alejándolo de mí. He de reconocer que me estaba costando luchar contra ellos. No quería golpearlos pero si ganándoles les salvaba de todo esto, lo haría.

Rosalie sacó una cadena y logró atarme la muñeca, agarré la cadena y lancé a Rosalie con ella. Jacob se transformo en lobo y se abalanzó sobre mí, un rápido movimiento y una combinación de patadas fue suficiente para alejarlo. De nuevo Edward y yo nos golpeábamos duramente hasta que logré alejarle.

Estaba exhausta, luchar contra los tres quizá era demasiado para mi. Pero tanto Jacob como Rosalie y Edward parece que estaban dispuestos a seguir.

Rosalie sacó esta vez de su arsenal una especie de bastón, Jacob volvió a su estado normal. Los dos se abalanzaron sobre mí de nuevo, esquivé todos sus golpes y agarré el bastón de Rosalie.

-Bella, no dejaremos que te vayas -me dijo Rosalie mientras ambas sujetábamos el bastón.

Mi fuerza era superior a la de ella y la empujé lejos de mí, Jacob y yo volvimos a golpear nuestros puños en una fuerte onda expansiva. Después le golpeé con la pierna y lo alejé de mí de nuevo. Edward había llegado con su velocidad detrás de mí y me había inmovilizado colocando mi brazo derecho a mi espalda.

-Bella… -me dijo al oído.

-Lo siento Edward, de verdad… -le dije y posteriormente di una vuelta hacía atrás por encima de él y me libré de su agarre.

Parece que empezaban a sentirse cansados ellos también, supongo que la batalla había llegado a su fin.

-¡No Bella, no permitiremos que te vayas tu sola! –gritaron los tres mientras corrían hacía mí.

-Lo siento… -dije y con mi telequinesia los repelí con facilidad.

El sol poco a poco iba cayendo y la noche ya empezaba a nacer.

Los tres estaban en el suelo y Edward luchaba por ponerse en pie.

-Bella por favor no te vayas… -decía con un hilo de voz.

Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer mis mejillas. Esto me estaba matando por dentro pero debía hacerlo, debía volver a abandonarlos y seguir yo sola con esto. Volver a dejar a Edward.

-No volváis a buscarme, por favor os lo suplico. No vengáis. Estaré bien, esta venganza es mía, siempre ha sido mía…

-Bella… -decía Edward, parece que su desmayo era inminente pero luchaba por hablarme.

-Vivid todos por favor, sed felices por mi. No quiero que dejéis de sonreír nunca. Sonreír todo lo que yo nunca he podido sonreír y vivid todo lo que yo nunca viviré. Mi alma está condenada y eso ya no tiene solución. Te quiero Edward.-dije con un hilo de voz antes de irme.

Edward se desmayó antes de poder decirme nada más. Nuestro reencuentro había llegado a su fin, ahora debía volver. Volver con ellos, con los vulturi, volver con James. Todo debía terminar, el momento había llegado, era ahora o nunca.

Mi venganza estaba cada vez más cerca, y lo iba a hacer por ellos, por todos ellos. Por los únicos amigos que había tenido en toda mi vida y por el único ser que de verdad amaba.

Y ahora dejaría mi lado humano con ellos para siempre y era el momento de ser un verdadero monstruo, un monstruo tan fuerte como él y terminar lo que empecé...

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí está el capítulo 10. He tardado algo en subirlo pero es debido a la cantidad de trabajo y exámenes que ten**ía.

**Pues parece que la historia poco a poco va llegando a su fin. El reencuentro de Bella y Edward no ha sido el esperado.**

**¿Como le irá a Bella cuando vuelva y los Vulturis sepan de la desaparición de Aro?**

**¿Se volverán a reencontrar Edward y Bella?**

**¿Podrá terminar Bella su venganza?**

**Pues nada el próximo capítulo sera el penúltimo del fic, habrá gran cantidad de peleas y de cuentas pendientes que se resuelven y parece que la tranquilidad de la guarida Vulturi llega a su fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado leer este capítulo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Espero vuestros reviews de apoyo, de verdad sois lo mejor ;)**

**Prometo actualizar pronto ^^**


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11 – DETERMINACIÓN**

Corrí por toda la noche para volver, dejando allí a todos y a mi corazón con ellos.

El sol volvió a salir y finalmente regresé a la guarida.

Parece que todo estaba en orden, los vampiros inferiores estarían entrenando en el patio como de costumbre. Ahora debía ir a ver a James para contarle lo ocurrido en la ciudad.

Estaba nerviosa, si mi historia no les convencía seguramente James y los demás me matarían. Si descubrían mi mentira, estaba acabada. Todo terminaría aquí.

Me adentré en la guarida y fui a la sala principal para dar mi reporte de la escapada con Aro.

James y Victoria estaban en sus tronos. Entré y me coloqué en frente de ellos.

-Bien Bella, ¿Cómo fue la cacería? –preguntó James.

-Lo siento mucho James, no pude cumplir el objetivo. Aro nos traicionó. –mentí.

-¿Cómo dices pequeña? –preguntó Victoria algo irritada.

-Si, Aro ha traicionado a la organización y aniquilo a las jóvenes que pretendíamos capturar. Quiso matarme pero logre escapar. –seguí mintiendo.

-Entiendo. –dijo James mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

No sabía si mi historia les había convencido, Victoria me miraba de una forma extraña incluso con algo de furia en su mirada.

James abrió los ojos.

-Está bien Bella. Vuelve con los demás.

Hice caso y volví a mi habitación. He de confesar que estaba realmente tensa y nerviosa. Ya no podía andar tranquilamente por la guarida, pensaba que en cualquier momento alguno de los vampiros arremetería contra mí y me atacaría.

A estas alturas la historia del abandono de Aro ya sería la noticia del día entre los vampiros inferiores.

Entre miradas de despreció y mi continua situación de tensión pasaron dos semanas y poco a poco todo pareció volver a la normalidad y por suerte aún seguía con vida e integrada en los Vulturi.

Aquel día terminamos el entrenamiento como de costumbre y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-Espera Bella. –me dijo Jane.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunté extrañada.

-Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Te importa reunirte conmigo en una hora en la sala de eventos?

-Está bien. –le respondí.

Volví a mi habitación, me duché y me cambié de ropa.

Al cabo de una hora estaba citada con Jane en la sala de eventos de la guarida, la verdad es que me extrañaba. Esa sala solo era utilizada por los vampiros superiores en sus reuniones con los demás Vulturis distribuidos por todo el mundo y su acceso no nos era permitido a vampiros inferiores como Jane y yo.

Sin embargo, me decidí a ir hacía allí, no tenía ni idea de que querría Jane pero me intrigaba descubrirlo.

Entré en la sala que se encontraba a oscuras excepto por la tenue luz de unos candelabros en las paredes. Apenas podía ver nada.

-¿Crees que nos hemos creído tu patética historia? –oí una voz en la oscuridad.

-¿jane? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunté mientras intentaba averiguar donde estaba su posición.

Finalmente Jane apareció ante mí.

-He dicho si crees que nos hemos creído tu patética historia de mierda –dijo mientras me sonreía con su falsa inocencia.

-No se de que me estás hablando –le dije algo tensa.

-Si, si sabes de lo que hablo. Sé muy bien que Aro jamás nos abandonaría. ¿Tú lo mataste verdad?

-Te equivocas Jane. No se que es lo que pensaras pero siento decirte que mi historia es cierta. Aro ha abandonado la organización. –le mentí con seguridad.

-¿Y porque nos iba a abandonar? Él era un vampiro superior y tenía grandísimos privilegios, ¿porque abandonaría todo y se arriesgaría a que James fuera a matarlo? –me preguntó Jane casi interrogándome.

-Pues no lo se Jane. No tengo ni idea pero es lo que ha ocurrido. Siento mucho que no puedas creerme –le dije incluso con una falsa tristeza.

Estaba mintiendo bastante bien pero al parecer Jane no era fácil de engañar.

-Sé muy bien que clase de zorra eres Bella. ¿Desde un principio querías acabar con James por lo que te hizo cuando eras humana y después abandonas a tus amigos y decides unirte a nosotros dejando de lado por completo tu venganza contra James? Lo siento pero no me lo creo. –dijo Jane y pude ver que sus ojos empezaban a arder.

Mordí mi labio inferior, al parecer Jane era más perspicaz de lo que pensaba.

-No se que pensara James cuando le diga lo que pienso de ti. Pero hasta aquí ha llegado tu patético e inútil jueguecito de venganza. –sentenció ella.

-Lo siento. Pero no puedo permitir que digas nada a nadie. –le dije tajantemente.

-¿Me vas a matar? ¿Vas a hacerme lo mismo que le hiciste a Aro? –gritó furiosa.

-Al parecer ese es el único camino que puedo escoger ahora. –dije mientras me puse en guardia.

-Está bien zorra. Pero no te lo pondré fácil. –dijo Jane mientras rápidamente se acercó a mí y me golpeó en la cara alejándome unos metros.

Me levanté como pude y con mi telequinesia proyecté unas sillas en dirección a Jane pero ella se deshizo de ellas fácilmente, era muy buena.

-¿Crees que puedes detenerme simplemente con eso? Te enseñaré que soy mucho más –dijo mientras empezó a acelerar su velocidad y a abalanzarse sobre mí.

Estuvimos golpeándonos por un buen rato, desde luego iba a ser difícil derrotar a Jane.

Lo que no sabía es el increíble revuelo que se estaba armando en la guarida Vulturi y que Edward y los demás tenían mucho que ver en él.

**Edward POV**

-¡Eddie! ¡Despierta! –es lo único que oí mientras abría al fin los ojos.

Era de noche y tanto Rosalie como Jacob y yo estábamos levantándonos como podíamos. Bella nos había derrotado, los tres habíamos luchado contra ella para impedir que huyera de nuevo de nuestro lado pero no pudimos hacer nada contra su increíble nuevo poder.

Alice se estaba encargando de despertarnos a todos, una vez nos levantamos nos dirigimos de nuevo a la suite a descansar y meditar un poco nuestra nueva situación.

-¡Mierda! No pudimos hacer nada para detenerla –dijo Jacob cabreado mientras golpeaba la mesita del salón con su puño en señal de frustración.

-Si, ella estaba decidida por completo a seguir con su plan ella sola. –dijo Rosalie algo apenada.

-Me da igual. Pienso volver a por ella. Iré a la guarida vulturi a buscarla si hace falta –dije completamente decidido.

-¿Pero como vamos a entrar de nuevo Edward? Al instante tendríamos una horda de vampiros asesinos sobre nosotros –dijo Rosalie algo preocupada.

-Nos infiltraremos en una de esas visitas turísticas por el Coliseo como la primera vez que nos adentramos en ella –pensó Jacob.

-Si es una gran idea. Estamos listos chicos. Nos infiltraremos con los turistas y cuando llegué el momento nos pondremos al ataque –dije a todos.

-Es muy arriesgado Edward –dijo Rosalie.

-Lo se. Y por eso sé que no os puedo obligar a ello. Vosotros decidís si queréis seguir con esto pero yo ya lo tengo muy claro. –dije levantándome del sofá y preparándome para partir.

-Y nosotros también neófito valiente- dijo Jacob burlándose de mi y sonriéndome.

-Si, nosotros también tenemos cuentas pendientes con ellos Edward. Iremos contigo. –dijo Rosalie sacando su estaca en señal de estar ansiosa por luchar.

-Muy bien. Esta tarde nos adentraremos en el Coliseo.

Al cabo de unas horas ya estábamos en la cola rodeados de turistas y preparándonos para entrar en una visita guiada por el Coliseo. Los pobres turistas no sabían cual era la sorpresa final de su visita, la muerte.

Los cuatro estábamos realmente nerviosos, si los vulturis nos descubrían antes no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad de adentrarnos en la guarida pero afortunadamente no fue así. Bajamos las escaleras hacía el nivel inferior y finalmente llegamos a la misma sala que la última vez.

Había llegado el momento.

Unos vampiros cerraron la puerta y uno de ellos que al parecer tanto Rosalie como Jacob reconocieron empezó a hablar.

-Bien, está es la última sala de vuestra visita. Y de vuestra vida.

Los turistas preguntaban entre ellos desconcertados y alarmados por las palabras del vampiro.

-Bien. Empezar el banquete chicos.-dijo el vampiro a sus amigos.

Los vampiros se abalanzaron sobre nosotros y empezaron a matar a los turistas. Cuando se acercaron a nosotros llegó el momento de la acción.

No nos fue muy difícil terminar con los vampiros que había.

-¡Sois vosotros! –dijo el vampiro conocido.

-Riley… -dijo Rosalie entre dientes.

-¡Uaaaaaagh! –gruño Jacob con fuerza e ira.

-Parece que el amiguito de aquellos chuchos sarnosos ha vuelto con ansias de venganza. –dijo Riley mientras reía.

-Maldito hijo de puta. Tú terminaste con la vida de mis amigos, de mis hermanos, de mi familia… y ahora pagarás por ello –dijo Jacob mientras poco a poco empezaba a transformarse.

Una mirada de Jacob fue suficiente para entender que no quería que ni Rosalie ni yo nos metiéramos en esta pelea. Era un asunto que quería terminar él por si mismo.

Jacob terminó su transformación y se abalanzo sobre Riley en su forma de lobo gigantesco.

Riley lo eludió con una veloz patada empotrando a Jake contra una pared. La pelea continuo con los continuos rugidos de furia de Jacob y la increíble capacidad e lucha de Riley.

Aquel vampiro era muy poderoso y Jacob aún no había podido hacerle daño. En aquel momento pude notar que alguien se acercaba a nosotros.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta de la gran sala se abrió dejándonos ver a una sangrante Bella que portaba algo en sus manos, una cabeza de una mujer.

-¿Bella? –pregunté sorprendido.

Bella se quedó mirándome y después lanzó la cabeza de la mujer donde estaba Riley.

-Jane… como has podido maldita zorra –gruñó Riley furioso.

Se olvidó por completo de Jacob y se abalanzó sobre Bella, pero antes de que se acercara Jacob se interpuso en su trayectoria golpeándolo con un fuerte placaje.

Su mirada dejaba muy claro que él era su rival y no Bella.

Jacob y Riley siguieron luchando mientras tanto Rosalie, Alice y yo nos acercábamos a Bella.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? –preguntamos los tres al unísono.

-Si, estoy bien. Pero creo recordar que os dije que no volvierais a buscarme -nos reprochó con frialdad.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, pero ya sabes lo testarudo que soy. No iba a dejar que siguieras con esto tu sola, no podrás detenerme ni con toda tu fuerza vampírica y menos ahora que soy lo mismo que tú. Te quiero Bella y te ayudaré con esto hasta el final –le respondí.

-No chicos, ahora todo ha estallado. Ellos vendrán a por nosotros y no puedo permitir que os metáis más en esto. Debéis huir, yo terminaré esto. –dijo Bella.

Rosalie se acercó a Bella y le dio una bofetada que nos sorprendió tanto a Alice como a mí.

-Maldita testaruda, vampira no olvides que esta también es mi venganza. Una vez en Forks te dije que si te entrometías en mi objetivo te mataría ¿recuerdas? Pues no me obligues a hacerlo pequeña –le dijo Rosalie mientras le sonreía.

Bella pareció reaccionar por fin a nuestras palabras.

-Lo siento tanto chicos. Pero yo no puedo con esto… -dijo mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

-Tranquila Bella, nosotros estamos aquí. Somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos con todo lo que sea. –dije mientras le abrazaba.

-Si Bella. Te ayudaremos –dijo Alice mientras se aferraba a su pierna.

Mientras tanto Jacob y Riley seguían con su batalla y al parecer ver a Bella reaccionar al fin le había dado la fuerza y determinación suficiente para enfrentare de igual a igual contra Riley.

-Maldito chucho sarnoso. Morirás al igual que toda aquella panda de sucios perros. –dijo Riley mientras se abalanzó sobre Jake.

Los rugidos de Jacob volvieron a sonar por toda la sala y con un rápido movimiento, ambos chocaron y tras muchos forcejeos, él mordió por todas partes a Riley arrancándole con el último mordisco la cabeza y escupiéndola a lo lejos.

Jacob volvió a su estado normal y pudimos descubrir que la batalla con Riley le había dejado lleno de heridas y magulladuras.

Nos acercamos a él pero al parecer ya estaba medio inconsciente.

-¿Jacob Jacob estás bien? –dijimos todos preocupados.

Jacob abrió levemente los ojos.

-Iros chicos… iros… -dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Parece que al final lo lograste Jake. –le dijo Bella sonriendo nuevamente.

Jacob sonrió y finalmente cayó inconsciente.

Alice abrazó a Jacob mientras lloraba.

-Tranquila Alice, Jake está bien solo esta descansando. –le dijo Rosalie.

-Me quedo con él. ¿Puedo Eddie? –me preguntó Alice y pude ver sus ojos llorosos por ver a Jacob en ese estado.

-Claro que puedes Alice. Claro que puedes… -le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza y le daba un beso en la frente.

Todo este tiempo me había dado cuenta de el gran cariño que Jacob y Alice tenían el uno por el otro y me sentí estúpido por los celos que tuve alguna vez de aquella relación.

Dejando a ambos allí, Rosalie, Bella y yo seguimos adelante en busca de James.

Después de estar un rato andando llegamos de nuevo a otra sala, una sala con tres tronos y que al parecer Bella conocía perfectamente. Pude notar al instante presencia vampírica cerca y no era una presencia normal, fuera quien fuera era muy poderoso.

Una risa de mujer nos hizo reaccionar y mirar por todos lados para ver de donde procedía la inquietante risa.

-Victoria… -dijeron Rosalie y Bella al unísono.

Y efectivamente, la poderosa vampira Victoria apareció ante nosotros.

-Bella, Bella, querida Bella. Te dije que no cruzaras la línea, y hace mucho que decidiste cruzarla. Nunca creí aquella historia, conocía a Aro demasiado tiempo como para creer que nos había abandonado.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Al parecer no miento tan bien como pensaba, yo acabé con Aro al igual que acabaré con todos vosotros. –dijo muy segura.

Victoria rió de nuevo.

-James tenía razón. Él nunca se fió de ti pero sabía que eras tan débil que cumplirías todos nuestros objetivos pero nos sorprendiste… descubrimos que podías ser una vampira muy prometedora y superaste todas nuestras expectativas, incluso pensamos que algún día podrías ser una importante miembro de los Vulturis pero… tu mente nunca fue nuestra, tu parte humana siempre fue dueña de ti. Ya no te necesitamos para nada –dijo Victoria apareciendo finalmente.

-Silencio. Maldita zorra ¿Dónde esta Jasper? –dijo Rosalie.

Victoria se volteó a ver a Rosalie y le dedicó una sonrisa cínica.

-Oww, parece que la rubita cazavampiros viene en busca de su hermanito.

-Así es. Devuélvemelo ahora. –dijo Rosalie sacando una de sus dagas.

-Está bien, si quieres verlo, lo verás. Jasper ven aquí –dijo Victoria llamando a el hermano de Rose.

Jasper apareció lentamente en la sala y se colocó al lado de Victoria.

-¡Jasper! –gritó Rosalie mientras se acercaba a Jasper.

En el momento en el que se acercó Jasper la golpeó y la hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios? Ugh… -jadeó Rosalie tras el duro golpe.

-Lo siento mucho Barbie pero tu hermano me prefiere a mí. ¿Verdad Jasper? –preguntó Victoria mientras acercaba su rostro al de Jasper y le daba un profundo beso.

Pude notar la ira que desprendía Rosalie al ver aquello, se levantó y los separo.

-¡Jasper vuelve en ti por favor! –gritaba Rosalie mientras zarandeaba a su hermano.

-Ni lo intentes ahora yo soy su dueña. –le dijo Victoria mientras le sonreía victoriosa.

-Tú… todo esto es tu culpa… te mataré –dijo Rosalie mientras se abalanzo sobre Victoria pero Jasper la volvió a golpear alejándola de ella.

Victoria rió y volvió a besar a Jasper.

-Querías luchar rubita estúpida y cumpliré tu deseo… pero si quieres matarme… antes tendrás que pasar por el cadáver de tu hermano querido- dijo Victoria y mandó a Jasper a luchar.

Rosalie no sabia como reaccionar, pero cogió fuertemente su daga mientras su hermano se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-Jasper no… aléjate de mi por favor –decía titubeando.

El hermano de Rosalie carecía por completo de expresión y sus ojos también estaban faltos de vitalidad. Jasper no era un vampiro pero hacía mucho que había muerto como humano.

Victoria volvió a reír ante la situación a la que se enfrentaba Rosalie.

-Tu hermano Jasper fue un sujeto interesante, lo capturé en un principio para deshacerme de la cazavampiros de Forks pero luego me di cuenta que lo podía usar de juguete sexual. Y me satisfizo notablemente por lo que decidí conservarlo. No lo he transformado en vampiro pero poco a poco he ido inyectándole mi ponzoña por lo que está a un nivel superior a los humanos sin ser del todo un monstruo… y ahora… está a mi merced. –dijo Victoria mientras dirigía a Jasper a matar a su hermana.

En ese momento él se abalanzó sobre Rosalie pero ella logró esquivar el golpe, Jasper seguía golpeando mientras Rosalie seguía evitando cada golpe y buscando la manera de acercarse a su verdadero objetivo, Victoria.

Bella y yo no nos metimos en ningún momento ya que al igual que Jacob esta era la batalla de Rosalie y no quería que interviniéramos pero en caso de ser necesario lo haríamos sin dudar.

-Por favor Jasper detente. No quiero herirte –decía Rosalie mientras esquivaba los golpes de su hermano.

Sin embargo él no escuchaba e incluso llegó a golpear a su hermana varias veces.

Rosalie vio la oportunidad, golpeó a su hermano dejando el camino libre para matar a Victoria, sacó su otra daga y se dirigió hacía Victoria con una fuerte determinación.

Ni Bella ni yo estuvimos a tiempo de poder detener lo que acababa de ocurrir, Jasper se había colocado en la trayectoria de Rosalie y había recibió la dura estocada de sus dos dagas.

El rostro de Rosalie cambio instantáneamente.

-Jas….per…-dijo al ver que había clavado sus dagas a su hermano.

El rostro de Jasper pareció recuperar un halo de vida y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas sin pausa.

-Rosalie… lo siento… -decía con un hilo de voz.

Rosalie empezó a llorar y sacó sus dagas del pecho de su hermano, el cuerpo de Jasper cayó y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras abrazaba a Jasper.

-Jasper, ¿porque? –decía Rosalie entre sollozos.

Jasper no respondía, ya no podía responder….

A pesar de todo, él ya no pertenecía a este mundo.

Los llantos de Rosalie recordando los momentos de felicidad con su hermano pequeño, toda aquella felicidad que habían vivido durante tantos años y que ahora se esfumaba, todo había terminado para ellos dos.

Jasper jamás volvería a estar con Rosalie.

En aquel instante los llantos de Rosalie cesaron, se levantó lentamente dejando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano perfectamente en el suelo y miró a Victoria profundamente.

-Parece que has roto mi juguete, lástima. –dijo Victoria sonriendo cínicamente.

Rosalie no ardió en furia con el comentario de Victoria simplemente se quedó mirándola sin decir nada hasta que finalmente sus labios se abrieron.

-No te mereces volver a hablar de él. No te mereces que te muestre ningún sentimiento más, no dejaré que te enorgullezcas de esto. Lo único que te mereces es la muerte y yo te la voy a dar. –le dijo Rosalie sería y fríamente.

Victoria se molestó muchísimo de la reacción de Rosalie.

-¿Crees que vas a matarme pequeño insecto? Tu hermano está muerto, haz lo que quieras que nada va a cambiarlo. Veamos cual de las dos muere maldita zorra –le espetó.

Rosalie atacó sin dudar pero la velocidad de Victoria evitó el golpe, una y otra vez los cortes de Rose quedaban en el aire.

Victoria incluso se permitía el lujo de golpear a Rosalie un par de veces pero ella se seguía levantando y volvía a arremeter sin dudar. He de reconocer que me recordó a mí, me recordó a mi lucha con Laurent. Tanto ella como yo teníamos aquella fuerza, aquella determinación.

-Acabaré contigo. –repetía Rosalie una y otra vez mientras seguía golpeándola con sus dagas.

Su velocidad pareció incrementarse llegando a cortar a Victoria alguna vez.

-No puede ser. Manchaste mi bello rostro, pagarás por ello –decía Victoria enfadada golpeando a Rosalie y mandándola bastante lejos de nosotros.

Rosalie intentó levantarse pero Victoria apareció ante ella, con dos patadas se deshizo de las dagas de Rosalie y pisó su torso con el pie.

-Parece que todo termina aquí, pronto te mandaré con tu hermano. –dijo haciendo más fuerte su pisotón.

Rosalie comenzó a escupir sangre mientras sus jadeos dejaban claro que le estaba siendo difícil seguir respirando tras el pisotón de su rival.

-No vales nada. Vales incluso menos que tu hermano, menudo títere inservible. –decía mientras cogía a Rosalie por el pelo y la volvía a lanzar contra el suelo.

El rostro de Rosalie estaba manchado de sangre, fue muy rápido y apenas pude verlo pero un leve movimiento de Rosalie fue suficiente para que Victoria perdiera la pierna con la que la estaba pisando.

Victoria perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo mientras gritaba horrorizada. Rosalie entumecida y sangrando se levantó con las piernas tambaleantes mientras dejaba ver dos nuevas dagas que guardaba bajo las mangas.

-Maldita… uaaaaagh- gritaba Victoria mientras por su pierna no paraba de sangrar.

Rosalie se movió lentamente hacía ella pero esta vez su paso era firme.

-Te dije que este era tu fin zorra. Se acabó.

Acto seguido Rosalie cortó la cabeza de Victoria haciendo que la sangre saliese disparada de su cuerpo.

Después Rosalie cayó agotada dejando caer sus nuevas dagas y volviendo a llorar.

Bella y yo nos acercamos a ella, por suerte no estaba muerta tan solo se encontraba inconsciente.

-Bueno Edward, ya no queda nadie. Ahora solo quedamos él y yo, quédate con Rosalie mientras termino de una vez lo que empecé- me dijo Bella.

-No, iré contigo. Al igual que tú también tengo una cuenta pendiente con James y no dejaré que vayas tú sola por muchas veces que me pidas que te deje. –le dije sonriéndole.

-Nunca cambiarás Edward, aquella vez en Nueva York, en el Heavy Levels también te dije que me dejarás pero tu testarudez provocó que no me hicieras caso. –me recordó.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de no hacerte caso, hice lo que tenía que hacer y ahora también lo haré. Vamos –le dije decidido.

Bella no me respondió simplemente comenzó a correr en una dirección y yo sin pensármelo le seguí.

Había llegado el momento, el final estaba cerca, la batalla final se acercaba y el fin de todo esto, de la venganza que Bella tanto tiempo había estado deseando iba a terminar.

James nos esperaba, iba a ser una batalla difícil pero solo podíamos ganar, nuestras determinaciones juntas podrían con el mismísimo demonio.

De hecho James era peor que el demonio pero aún así, ganaríamos, lo sabía y estaba seguro de ello, no necesitaba ninguna visión de Alice ni mi don para poder ver nuestra victoria…

* * *

**Bueno pues nada aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de Blood Revenge. El último capítulo será muy corto y pondrá fin a esta maravillosa venganza y a mi primer fic.**

**Parece que tanto Jacob como Rosalie han terminado sus propias venganzas aunque para Rosalie ha sido duro ya que ha conllevado la muerte de su hermano Jasper.**

**Ahora es el turno de Bella, la batalla contra James es lo último que queda por terminar.**

**Y está muy cerca, prometo actualizar pronto el final. Un beso y dejadme algún review si os gusta ^^**


	12. FINAL

**CAPÍTULO 12- FINAL**

**Bella POV**

Dejando a Jacob, Rosalie y Alice atrás tras sus respectivas batallas, Edward y yo nos fuimos adentrando aún más en la guarida Vulturi en busca de James.

No podía creer que el momento hubiese llegado, cerca de tres años estuve esperando el momento en el que James pagaría por todo lo que me hizo, por transformarme en vampira, por acabar con la vida de mis padres…

Cada paso que daba me acercaba más y más al final de mi camino, al final de mi venganza.

Edward y yo finalmente llegamos al patio de entrenamiento habitual de los vampiros inferiores.

James apareció ante nosotros.

-Tú…-dijo Edward.

-Hola Bella, hola neófito –dijo mirándonos a mí y Edward respectivamente.

-Sabia que este momento llegaría algún día, desde el principio supe que no podía confiar en ti Bella, has cometido gran cantidad de asesinatos y has derramado mucha sangre a favor de los Vulturi pero había algo en ti que siempre me hizo dudar de tu lealtad –prosiguió James.

Mordí mi labio inferior, al parecer todo este tiempo que llevaba con ellos tanto él como Victoria no me habían quitado el ojo.

-Y ahora vienes… a acabar lo que empezaste ¿no? –me preguntó irónicamente.

-Así es. Vengo a terminar lo que he estado deseando tanto tiempo. Acabaré contigo James. –le dije decidida.

-Es inútil el solo hecho de que lo digas, tus palabras…jamás se harán realidad. Veamos que tan buenos sois juntos. –dijo James con un movimiento de su brazo.

Una horda de vampiros, los vulturis que quedaban en la guarida salieron al patio y nos rodearon. Parece que Edward y yo deberíamos enfrentarnos a todos ellos.

-¿Podréis con todo el ejercito vulturi? Comprobémoslo –dijo James sonriendo cínicamente.

Todos los vampiros se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, Edward y su velocidad asombrosa golpeaban sin cesar a todos los vampiros, proyecté mi telequinesia y desgarré a unos cuantos vampiros a mi alrededor.

Así seguimos Edward y yo matando a todos los vampiros, cada vez quedaban menos. Desde luego yo me había hecho fuerte pero Edward ya no era aquel novato neófito incapaz de controlarse, era todo un vampiro y demostró sus increíbles habilidades acabando con todos los vampiros que se le acercaban.

Al cabo de un tiempo, todos los vampiros inferiores estaban aniquilado y solo quedábamos de nuevo los tres. James comenzó a aplaudir.

-Bravo. Ambos serías unos sujetos muy interesantes.

-Ahora es tu turno. –dijo Edward desafiante.

James rió.

-¿Qué os hace pensar que podeís ganarme? Sois patéticos. –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Acabaré contigo sin importar que. –le gruñí con fuerza.

-Pequeña Bella, sigues siendo débil… careces de suficiente poder. Podría volver a apoderarme de tu cuerpo una y otra vez y no podrías evitarlo. –dijo mirándome lascivamente.

-¡Callate, cállate! –gritaba horrorizada de recordar las dos noches que me había hecho pasar.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tú pequeño e insignificante neófito no sabía que su amada se había estado acostando con el vampiro que quiere aniquilar?-dijo divertido.

-Eres un maldito bastardo. Morirás. –le espetó Edward.

James se volteó a verle.

-¿Me vas a matar tú? Adelante patético insecto –le provocó James para que atacara.

Yo no podía reaccionar, las palabras de James me dolieron, hirieron el poco corazón que me quedaba tras todo este tiempo.

Él tenia razón, quien era yo para buscar venganza, había cometido mil asesinatos, había derramado tanta sangre e incluso me había acostado con James traicionando a Edward.

Era un ser despreciable, lo que quedaba de mí no merecía vivir. Debía haber muerto hace tanto tiempo.

Me quedé bloqueada, caí al suelo y de mis ojos salieron lágrimas sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Incluso comencé a temblar.

Edward me vio y ardió en furia contra James.

-Parece que la pequeña zorra está fuera de juego. –dijo James riéndose de mi.

-Pagarás por esto. Pagarás por todo lo que le hiciste a Bella, por condenarla a tener que hacer toda clase de cosa con tal de aniquilarte. Ella ha sufrido más que nadie, ha condenado su alma y ha permanecido en las tinieblas por tanto tiempo, todo por tu culpa… -dijo Edward y su ira crecía cada vez más.

-Yo le devolveré la luz, la haré brillar de felicidad de nuevo, acabando por completo con cualquier rastro de oscuridad que puedan incidir sobre ella, y la oscuridad eres tú. –dijo Edward mientras corría con su sorprendente velocidad hacía James.

Edward rodeaba velozmente a James creando una onda de polvo a su alrededor.

-He de admitir que eres realmente rápido neófito. Pero no es suficiente. Un ligero movimiento de su muñeca sirvió para que Edward se detuviese en seco.

-¿Qué demonios? No puedo moverme a gran velocidad –maldijo Edward.

-Así es –dijo James mientras rápidamente se acercó a Edward y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas alejándolo varios metros.

Edward se levantó como pudo para seguir luchando.

-Debes estar confuso. Está bien te lo explicaré. No soy el jefe de los Vulturi por nada. Lo que acabas de presenciar es el poder de mi don, la anulación. Con él puedo bloquear y negar por completo cualquier poder sobrenatural. No hay nadie que pueda derrotarme.-sentenció James.

-Eso no es cierto. Te venceré… puede que tu don sea increíblemente fuerte pero no cuentas con el don más poderoso de todos, la determinación que nace de querer salvar a aquel a quien amas. –dijo Edward abalanzándose de nuevo a por él.

-No necesito de mis poderes de vampiro para derrotarte, acabaré contigo aunque sea con mi fuerza de humano. –rugió Edward.

James y Edward se golpearon sin cesar, los golpes de James eran más fuertes pero Edward no flaqueaba ni un segundo seguía golpeándole como podía a pesar de que su rostro estaba bañado en sangre y que tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas y magulladuras.

-No tienes nada que hacer neófito. Deberías renunciar y abandonar aquel trozo de carne inservible. –dijo refiriéndose a mí.

Aún me encontraba en estado de shock tras las palabras y los recuerdos surgidos de ellas de James, pero el ver la fuerte determinación de Edward, todo lo que estaba haciendo y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por mí, todo el amor que me estaba demostrando hizo que algo despertara en mi interior.

Un sentimiento de querer seguir, de luchar, de proteger a Edward y de protegerlos a todos de las garras de aquel monstruo. Mi sangre empezó a hervir en mi interior, estaba extasiada de poder, mi vena sádica estaba conmigo de nuevo pero esta vez ella y yo éramos una.

Mi vena sádica y yo estábamos totalmente sincronizadas, podía controlarla perfectamente y solo anhelaba derramar la sangre de aquel hombre, aquel que tanto me había hecho sufrir y que tanto daño estaba haciendo a Edward.

Finalmente Edward no pudo aguantar un duro golpe de James y cayó al suelo. El suelo del patio se tiñó por completo con su sangre, estaba totalmente derrotado.

-Aquella vez no te mate, te dejé a tu suerte y la verdad has ofrecido una gran pelea pero aquí ha llegado tu fin. –dijo James acercándose a Edward.

-¡Uaaaagh! –gruñi con fuerza e hice temblar incluso los cimientos de la guarida.

James se giró sorprendido por la fuerza de mi voz.

Mis ojos brillaban con un imponente color carmesí, mis colmillos aparecieron notablemente y mi paso firme y decidido mostraba una determinación inquebrantable.

Se acercaba la batalla final.

-No te atrevas a tocarle. Ahora es el momento de la verdad James. –dije seria mientras me acercaba a él lentamente.

No necesite ni siquiera verlos, proyecté mi telequinesia y lancé contra James unos ladrillos que formaban parte del muro de la guarida a una velocidad increíble.

-Es inútil. –dijo James mientras con un movimiento de brazos detuvo todos los ladrillos haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Me abalancé sobre él y le di un duro puñetazo en la cara empotrándolo contra la pared. Mi velocidad y fuerza habían aumentado.

-No está mal zorra. –dijo James limpiándose la sangre que tenía en el rostro.

Vino rápido hacía mí y nuestros puños se golpearon duramente creando una fuerte onda expansiva que hizo temblar de nuevo la estructura de la guarida.

Ambos logramos golpear con una patada al otro y nos alejamos un poco. Proyecté mi telequinesia a unos cuchillos y hice que rodearan a James.

-Ya te dije que era inútil. –me dijo James mientras volvió a anular mi telequinesia.

Me golpeó con el codo y me empotró contra la pared. Me cogió del cuello y empezó a cargar duramente contra mí golpeándome por todas partes.

Me resultaba muy complicado defenderme e incluso estaba empezando a jadear. Mi rostro estaba bañado en sangre y mis piernas empezaban a perder rigidez.

Pero vi a Edward de fondo y reaccione. Golpeé en el estómago a James y lo alejé de mí de una patada en la cara.

Volvimos a acercarnos y nuestros puños volvieron a crear una onda expansiva. Después James y yo nos martilleamos el uno al otro con golpes firmes y potentes. Notaba la potencia de sus golpes en mis nudillos.

Hubo un momento en el que utilicé mi telequinesia para alejarlo y él no fue capaz de bloquear mi don.

-Ahora entiendo. –dije confiada.

James mordió su labio inferior y frunció el ceño con furia.

-Tu don de la anulación es muy poderoso pero se ve altamente afectado por tu estado. Su rendimiento es muy variable y ahora que está cansado te resulta más complicado anular mi telequinesia. -le aclaré.

El rostro de James me hizo entender que había dado en el clavo, había descubierto el secreto de su enorme poder.

-Eso no importa. Necesitas mucho más que eso para detenerme.

James se acercó a mí y volvimos a martillearnos.

-¡Pequeña zorra! ¡No podrás conmigo! –gritaba mientras seguía golpeándome.

Un golpe en el estómago me hizo detenerme y él aprovecho y con su codo empotró mi cuerpo en el suelo. El impacto hizo que mi cabeza empezará a sangrar.

Me intenté levantar como pude pero él piso mi cabeza.

-¿Te gusta el suelo querida? Pues es todo tuyo. –decía victorioso mientras retorcía con más fuerza su pie en mi cabeza.

No podía levantarme. Este era el fin.

Había perdido ante James, mi venganza se terminaba aquí…

-¡Bella! –pude oír como me gritaba Edward.

A pesar de su condición y de estar totalmente machacado conservó sus últimas fuerzas para poder darme apoyo y luego cayó inconsciente.

Uní todo mi poder psíquico y logré levantar el pie de James de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios? –decía James mientras luchaba con el impulso que levantaba su pie.

Logré levantarme aunque apenas podía ver debido a la gran cantidad se sangre que ocupaba mi rostro.

-Toma esto cerdo. –dije mientras con mi telequinesia le empotré contra la pared.

Seguidamente moví unos cuchillos y me encargué de clavarlo bien en la pared.

-¡Maldita hija de puta! –decía luchando por soltarse.

-Silencio.

Mis ojos carmesí cada vez brillaban más y más.

Desgarré por completo su ropa con mi telequinesia y a continuación me encargé de arrancarle sus genitales de un solo golpe.

-Uaaaaaaaaaagh … -gritaba James entre jadeos.

-Ya no volverás a hacer daño a nadie con eso. ¿Te apetece seguir? A mi sí. –le dije sonriendo cínicamente.

-Eres un monstruo… -decía James.

-Si, soy justo en lo que me convertiste aquel día. Durante todo este tiempo he vivido odiándote, detestándote, maldiciéndote y deseando algún día poder vengarme. He estado luchando, sobreviviendo y condenando mi alma con un único objetivo, tu muerte. –dije mientras lentamente con mi don le arrancaba la piel a trozos.

James no paraba de gritar.

-Todo el dolor que has causado, tú y los Vulturis estáis acabados, este es vuestro fin. Aquel día te equivocaste…-dije.

James jadeaba como podía mientras de su cuerpo poco rastro de piel quedaba y no parada de sangrar.

-Te equivocaste atacando a mi familia, te equivocaste con la persona a quien lastimar, te equivocaste atacando a aquella niña, matando a sus padres, pero sobretodo…. Te equivocaste al convertirla en un ser como tú. Está niña está delante de ti, es un monstruo al igual que tú y terminará con tu vida, te arrepentirás en el infierno de no haberme matado aquella noche. Adiós James.-sentencié finalmente.

Proyecté mi telequinesia con un candelabro de la pared y lancé el fuego sobre el cuerpo de James.

Aquel horrible hombre estaba ardiendo, su vida se estaba consumiendo poco a poco junto con el fuego y solo quedarían cenizas… cenizas de aquel pasado que compartía junto a él y que quería olvidar profundamente.

James había muerto y con él mi venganza.

Rosalie, Jacob y Alice volvieron a la sala donde estábamos Edward y yo.

Edward logró levantarse y los cinco volvimos a aquella suite. Al cabo de unos días y perfectamente recuperados decidimos regresar a Nueva York todos juntos.

Todo había terminado, mi venganza había llegado a su fin.

Jacob y Alice siguieron teniéndose un gran cariño que con el tiempo provocó que ambos se enamorasen profundamente.

Rosalie en cambio no pudo volver a ser feliz, afectada por la muerte de su hermano Jasper dedicó su vida por completo a luchar contra las criaturas de la noche.

Y yo… sabía muy bien que todos mis actos, todos mis pecados me condenarían eternamente al infierno, no podía hacer nada. Pero acepté mi destino.

Al menos me quedaba el enorme consuelo de que todo el tiempo que estuviese viva, que todo el tiempo que mi condición de vampira me permitiese permanecer con vida, él estaría a mi lado, Edward estaría conmigo amándome como yo lo amaba a él y haciéndome sentir humana cada día con sus profundos y penetrables ojos dorados…

** _FIN_**

* * *

**Pues nada aquí está el final de mi primer fic, Blood Revenge.**

**Quería agradecer a todas las personas que han me han leído, que me han apoyado con sus favs y follows y que me han animado tanto con sus reviews.**

**Quería**** dar las gracias en especial a mis dos amigas, que me convencieron y apoyaron para que después de tantos fics leídos me dedicase a escribir uno. Gracias a las dos! ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado mi historia, que hayáis sentido en cada momento la emoción que intentaba plasmar en cada personaje, con cada historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todos de verdad. Un beso! ^^**

**PD: Y no os ****perdáis mi nuevo fic Starless Night. Os gustara ;)**


End file.
